Ours
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: First Year, Harvard Law School. Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant had no idea the other existed until they wandered into Judge Randall's classroom and immediately found themselves in a debate. That one debate sparked a love for the ages. A love that was painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing and extraordinary.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: So, this is my latest story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you so much for your support of This, History in the Making and True Believers. I hope this story is just as loved!**_

 _ **Also - I'm not a lawyer, nor have I ever been to law school. While this story is not based around law, the beginning of this chapter is and I made it up as I went. Don't judge! The content of it doesn't honestly matter to the story as a whole, so just go with it! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Elevators buttons and morning air_

* * *

 _Harvard Law School, 1997_

Twenty-one year old Olivia Pope pushed open the door to her first class. Her schedule, which she'd already memorized along with a map of Harvard, was tucked away in her briefcase. She'd worked hard to finish undergrad at Georgetown in three years and worked even harder to score the highest LSAT score ever to come out of the institution to land herself a spot at Harvard Law. She knew she'd have to work twice as hard to maintain the respect of the professors and her peers. She was young, she was female, she was from a very middle class family, she was here on loans and scholarship money, and she was not white. She wasn't interested in making friends. She wanted connections in the business world, good grades, a diploma and to pass the Bar. That was it. Get in and get out.

Determined to do her family proud she paused in the doorway to assess the seating situation. Most of the class hadn't arrived yet, Judge Randall, the professor, wasn't even present yet. As she zoned in on a chair in the middle of the room, someone knocked into her. "Watch it!" She turned, rubbing her head.

The man, tall and lean with a mop of curly brown hair, looked down at her, "Sorry." He flashed her a bright grin and pushed past her, sitting in the chair she'd mentally chosen a moment before.

With a small huff of annoyance, she picked a seat a few desks over, settling in and pulling out the book for the class they'd already been asked to read from, her notebook and a pen.

Fifteen minutes later the class was called to order, "My name is Judge Randall. I'm a retired judge on the 5th circuit of appeals here in Boston." The older man who had clearly seen better days, perched himself on the edge of the desk, "Welcome to Harvard Law. This is Criminal Law, let's start with with your reading on the Jones case." He jumped straight into lecture, not bothering with any further pleasantries. Olivia straightened, pen poised over her pad, glasses adjusted on the tip of her nose, ready to start her first year off running.

Fifteen minutes later there was a debate going on between students as to the validity of one of the witnesses in the case. "You can't dismiss her just because she was a victim. She was also a witness. And, yes, there were clear emotional and mental issues and traumas, but what she says could be important." Olivia argued.

"She was too close to the defendant." Another shot back.

"Being close has nothing to do with it. Her story was destroyed by the police the moment she was questioned. She's unreliable."

Olivia's eyes landed on the latest voice of dissent, the man who'd run into her and stolen her seat, "That doesn't mean the prosecution can't put her on the stand. They could still question her and"

"And what? What would they gain from that?" The man snapped back at her quickly.

"They could show that the story she fed the cops, who other than showing a mixed up timeline were never able to completely debunk, and show it was actually a way to protect Jones." Olivia explained sharply.

Judge Randall chuckled, "Well, Miss" he paused and motioned for her to say her name.

"Pope. Olivia Pope." She introduced herself.

"Well, Miss Pope, it seems you and Mr." he paused again.

"Grant, Fitzgerald Grant." The man responded. Olivia had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She'd heard Senator Grant's son was out of the Navy and going to law school on the east coast. She'd prayed for Yale.

"It seems that you and Mr. Grant both make interesting points. Tell me, even though we've already proved that Jenkins is an unreliable witness, who would put her on the stand anyhow?" Half the class raised their hands, "And who wouldn't." The remaining hands shot up. "Interesting." He paused, "Mr. Grant, your rebuttal?"

SCANDAL

Fitzgerald Grant saw the recognition in Olivia's eyes when he said his name. He saw it and he saw her dismiss him as nothing than a pretty boy with daddy's money and a good head of hair. Still, she didn't back down from the fight. She didn't make it easier on him because she thought he may have gotten in on his name and trust fund. And she didn't acquiescence to his opinion because of who he was. She fought. And her fire was sexy as hell.

He grabbed her elbow just as she rounded the corner of the hallway after class, "Fitz Grant." He held out his hand.

Olivia stared at that hand for a moment before finally shaking it, "Olivia Pope."

"Pretty good job in there, Miss Pope." He complimented.

She scoffed, "Yes, because I'm looking for the approval from Big Jerry Grant's son." She stepped back, "I'll see you in class on Wednesday."

He side-stepped so he was in front of her, "Actually, I was thinking you may want to have a cup of coffee. With me." He clarified. "We could go over the readings together, get the debating out of the way, come up with a kick ass argument that"

"Group work leads to me doing all the work." Olivia cut in, "No, thank you."

He chuckled, "Actually, I'm a lot smarter than you're giving me credit for. One cup of coffee?" He requested. "If I seem like an idiot you can go."

She glanced down at her watch. If she didn't leave she'd be late for class. "Fine, tomorrow afternoon 4pm. The shop in the Quad. Don't be late."

He saluted her. "You got it, Liv." She rolled her eyes, but left him.

SCANDAL

Olivia realized ten minutes into her cup of coffee with Fitzgerald Grant that she, had not only underestimated him and his intelligence, but that she would not be able to skate by during her three years here without connections. Get in and get out officially would not happen. The brown haired blue eyed twenty-eight year old from California across from her was a game changer. And based on the sparkle in his eyes, he felt the same about her. He was refreshingly open and honest. He was smart and witty and driven and passionate. He was _different_.

When the coffee date ended with a plan of attack for class the next day and drinks before a party on Greek Row Friday night, she knew she was in trouble. And she couldn't find it in herself to care.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS

 _ **AN: I know it was super short, but it was just an intro. . . So, what do you all think? ~ XOXO MAS**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: Thank you all so much for your initial support. I'm very excited about this story as well. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

* * *

 _Friday Night_

Fitz held up his glass of scotch, "To kicking ass and taking names in Randall's class Wednesday." He grinned, his white teeth flashing and his blue eyes, only made bluer by the blue t-shirt he was wearing, sparkling.

Olivia chuckled, tucking a curl behind her ear and tapping her own glass against his, "You were right, we made quite the team." She assented. "I won't lie, I had my doubts about working together, about working with you in particular. You proved me wrong though." She scowled, "And that doesn't happen well, ever." She admitted.

He nodded and took a sip, holding the quip on the tip tip of his tongue back, "Damn straight, we should make a habit out of it. Bring down our classmates one by one. Maybe find another ally or two in the process."

Olivia laughed and nodded, finally feeling her nerves slipping away. She wasn't sure if it was the good scotch he'd bought her or just his own aura. He was a comforting person to be around. His personality was calm and easy. He was nice. It'd been a while since she met a truly nice guy. Sure, Edison had been nice, but he was controlling and manipulative. Fitz just seemed to roll with her rather prickly personality. She was interested to see if that would stick or if it was just his way in with her. She had to admit, she was curious to find out. She was curious to find out more about him in particular, "I rather like the sound of that plan." She agreed after a few moments of quietly sipping their drinks, "So, Mr. Grant, tell me how you ended up out here at Harvard?"

He stared into his tumbler for a moment, contemplating his answer carefully, "It was on the opposite end of the country from my father." He finally stated. "My father, well, he wanted me to go to Harvard initially, but then I up and joined the Navy and he balked, tried to talk me into schools out on the west coast to keep me close. I decided against it and came here anyhow." He paused, "Actually, I told him I was applying to Yale, Georgetown, Dartmouth and Columbia. I left Harvard out. I didn't want his influence on anything. I knew I could get into this program without him. Of course, I'm sure people recognized the name and realized who I was, so maybe that meant nothing in the end." He shrugged, "It was worth a try anyhow."

Olivia arched a brow at that, "Most people would want his influence. Two term governor, former senator, it's not a bad resume to have backing you." She pointed out.

He chuckled, "Everything with that man comes with a price. Every favor, every compliment, it's not worth it. He's not worth it. I don't want to be like him."

"Beloved by all?" Olivia quipped, though she could tell the underlying family history between father and son proved the beloved by all Big Jerry Grant was just a facade, it wasn't the real thing. Not much in this world was as it seemed though, something Olivia knew all too well.

"A cheating, selfish bastard." He finished his scotch and flagged the bartender down for another glass, "What about you, Olivia? What brought you to Harvard?"

Olivia took a sip of her scotch, "I want to do something, to change something. I want to be more than my parents are. I love them, I do, but I can do more. I need to do more."

Holding up his fresh scotch, Fitz said, "Here's to you doing more. And I will be more than happy to help you with that."

Olivia smiled softly, "I may have to take you up on that." She warned him. After a moment of silence, she placed her hand over his wrist, "You're not your father, Fitz. You can do whatever you want, be whoever you want. You're not bound to become him just because you were raised by him."

He turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together, "Well then, here's to doing more and becoming what we want." He paused, "Perhaps even together."

Olivia clinked her glass against his, "I'll drink to that." She agreed.

SCANDAL

 _One Month Later_

"This is the most competitive program on campus." Olivia commented, tucking a stray wisp of hair back into her bun.

Fitz nodded, his arm draped over her shoulders, "One might even say in the entire country." They stared at the door for one of the lecture halls in the law building in silence for another moment, "You sure this is a good idea?" He asked slowly.

Olivia nudged him in the ribs, "Of course it is. We like to argue, they like to argue, we like to win, they like to win. Why not win and argue together?"

"Great pep talk, Livie." He nodded, "Okay, let's do it." Fitz pushed the door open to the lecture hall where the interest meeting for the Harvard Law Debate team was meeting, looking for new members. Getting on the team was tough. It was competitive. Olivia had assured him they'd both make it. Only a month into their relationship and he already knew he couldn't say no to her, so when she'd suggested they try out for the debate team, he'd simply swallowed his nerves and nodded.

Olivia tugged him into the classroom and pulled him into a seat next to hers on the second row, "You know it's going to be fine."

He shrugged, "Actually, no I don't. You're confident enough for the two of us, though."

She frowned, "One of these days you're going to tell me all about whoever it was who stomped on all of your confidence and I'm going to beat them up. I mean besides your father. He's already at the top of my hit list." She gently stroked his slightly scruffy cheek with her thumb as she said it.

He laughed, raising a hand to cup her head, and brought his lips to just hover over hers, "Duly noted, my hero." He teased before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She raised her own hands to hold him in place. When they pulled back, she was grinning, "That goes both ways, sailor."

SCANDAL

 _One Week Later_

"Welcome to the Harvard Law Debate Team. I am Cyrus Beene and this is my team, I also happen to _run_ the law school." He paced at the front of the much smaller lecture hall. "Congratulations, you are the eight students who are intelligent enough to be apart of this prestigious group." He held up a stack of folders with the Harvard emblem on them. "The schedules, the rules and regulations and my rules and regulations. We have our first debate in one month at Stanford out in California. We will meet every Tuesday and Thursday right here at 7pm. If you have a job that conflicts, change it."

Fitz turned his head to look at Olivia, "What on earth did you get us into?" He muttered.

Olivia chuckled softly, "Oh come on, he's a big old softy. Can't you tell that all those mean words are just to scare us." She whispered back, referring to Cyrus Beene. "There's no point in being scared of him. Between the two of us, we could definitely take him."

Fitz laughed and picked up her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. He never saw her coming, that was for sure. He had no idea that his first day of stepping onto campus he'd meet this amazing, fiery, determined woman who was already well on her way to stealing his heart.

And he'd happily let her.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: This weekend my boyfriend and I binged on old Scandal episodes and can I just say, I miss Harrison and Stephen oh so very much. Mostly, I miss the fast-talking Harrison. Sigh. . . ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

* * *

Olivia was practically glowing with excitement. Fitz shook his head as he glanced over at her tiny form, bouncing along the sidewalk towards their first debate prep meeting. "Someone's excited." He commented absently, squeezing her hand gently in his.

She quirked a brow and looked up at him, "Aren't you? We _made_ it, Fitz. We actually did it. Together." She chuckled, "And now we get to really start." She tugged him to a stop, "Look, Fitz, if I pushed you, if you're not, if you don't want to"

He was shaking his head, "No, I do and I really am excited I just," he stared at her in awe, "it's been one month and you believe in me more than anyone else has." He sighed, "This is the most prestigious debate team and I shouldn't have had a chance in hell of making it and"

Rocking up on the toes of her boots, she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, interrupting him, "I don't believe in people who don't deserve it, Fitz. You deserve it. You're brilliant and kind and I believe in you." She gave his hand a firm squeeze, "Now, I don't want to hear anymore about you not being good enough to make it on this team. You can do whatever you set your mind to. I know it. So, what do you say we go rock this debate prep?"

Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, he nodded, "Let's go."

SCANDAL

When they entered the small discussion classroom that consisted of a long conference table surrounded by chairs, the room was buzzing with energy. They stood on the outside of the chaos for a moment before a black man in a checkered button down and a tie that was so bright it hurt Olivia's eyes stepped forward, "Welcome to the debate team, I'm Harrison. You're Olivia Pope and you're Fitzgerald Grant, right?" He prattled off quickly.

Olivia grinned at him, "That's us. How did you"

"Know? Senator Grant's son and Olivia Pope. Highest LSAT at Georgetown, early graduation, already top of our year?" He chuckled, "Got to know who the competition is." He held out a hand, "Harrison Wright. Dartmouth." He introduced himself.

Fitz laughed, "Fitzgerald Grant. You can call me Fitz. Yale."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Clearly you know more than you should about me already."

"We _all_ know more about you than we should. Apparently our captain," Harrison pointed over to the other side of the room, "he's the Brit over there, he put you on top of the pile before even looking at your application."

"Oh my gosh, you're _Olivia Pope_." A woman came to a skidding halt next to them, "I am such a fan. I went up against you on the debate team in undergrad. I was at Stanford. I'm Quinn. Quinn Perkins. Wow, you're _Olivia freaking Pope_." She glanced up at Fitz, "Oh, and I voted for your dad." She beamed at him.

"Why?" Fitz asked with a scoff. The woman balked at that, taking an inadvertent step back from him.

Olivia nudged him in the ribs in protest, "Fitz, even _you_ know he's a great politician. And he has done a lot for California. Even if he is an ass. It's nice to meet you Quinn." She smiled warmly at the woman, hoping to change the impression Fitz had given her.

"Okay, everyone!" A lilted voice called out, "I need everyone to sit down. We have a lot to go over today." He motioned to the seats, pulling out one himself, "I'm Stephen Finch. I'm a third year here." He introduced himself. "Cyrus couldn't make it today, something with the disciplinary committee." He passed out folders, "Now, this is our schedule for the weekend in California, the flight schedule is also included."

Olivia accepted her folder and leaned over to whisper in Fitz's ear, "Tell me you're not excited now?"

He turned his head, his lips lightly brushing over her earlobe, "I'm not excited now." She could feel the smirk on his face and hear the teasing tone in his voice. She swatted him playfully on the thigh before turning her attention back to Stephen Finch.

Three hours later, Harrison had talked Quinn, Fitz and Olivia into drinks at a dive bar a block away from the campus. The topic of course was the trip to California to beat Stanford.

"Are you so excited to go home?" Quinn asked, "I'm so excited to go back to California. My dad's coming to the debate and everything." Quinn continued.

Harrison chuckled, "Reign it in there, Quinn. You're scaring them off." He noted Fitz's relative silence on the topic of returning to his home state and Olivia was just watching him closely.

Diverting the conversation, Olivia commented, "I'm just excited to get the season rolling. This Stephen guy seems pretty good. I guess he'd have to be to work with Cyrus Beene. I've heard all about him, he's the best, they say."

"Seems like a pain in the ass if you ask me." Harrison commented. "Stephen seems cool though. Guess we're all in the same boat as the four first years."

"Here's to take over the team." Fitz raised his glass of scotch, finally joining in on the conversation. The other three echoed his sentiments, clinking glasses with him.

SCANDAL

It wasn't until he was standing outside of her apartment door that she asked, "This isn't about the debate team at all, is it?"

He leaned forward, pressing her into the wall, "What?" He asked quietly.

"This tension and uncertainty you've been feeling, it's about going to California." She surmised, "Fitz, your dad will be five hours away in Santa Barbara if he's even in California at all. He could be in DC, there's some big governor's thing going on." She reminded him, "Or in Sacramento. I doubt he's got the time to even make it to"

"He'll be there, Livie." Fitz murmured. "He'll be there to remind me why I'm not good enough. He'll be there to tell me what I did wrong and"

"I'll be there to tell you everything you did right. I'll be there to remind you that you're more than enough." She murmured, "Now," She tugged lightly on the bottom hem of his Navy t-shirt, "come in, I'll help you relieve some of that tension."

He growled in her ear as she spun to face her front door, digging her key out of her purse. His lips skimmed down her neck, teeth nipping at the smooth flesh there, pausing by the sensitive spot behind her ear, "Livie, open the door." He murmured when her hand stilled over the knob.

She let out a mewl as his lips continued their assault, "You have to stop so I can focus." She mumbled, blindly shoving the key into the lock, forcing it to twist open before he spun her back around, backing her into her apartment.

Her purse and keys clattered to the ground and her arms immediately wound around his neck, her fingers delving into the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging to elicit her favorite growl from him. Fitz pressed her up against the front door, tugging on the buttons on her blouse. She let out a loud moan when she heard the satisfying rip, indicating he'd destroyed the garment altogether. "You liked that, didn't you?" He murmured in her ear, one hand splaying over her flat belly, the other reaching around to unclasp her bra.

She nodded, her eyes glazed over with lust. "I need you, Fitz. Right now." She murmured, tugging his own t-shirt over his head before she reached down to fumble with the buttons on her jeans, toeing out of her ballet flats. She was distracted in her mission to disrobe when he ducked down, taking one nipple into his mouth and tugging on it with his teeth. She keened and arched towards him, allowing his hands to slide into the sides of her jeans jerking them down her slim hips

He groaned when his fingers slipped through her folds, "So wet." He murmured, bringing up his hand to suck his fingers into his mouth.

With less patience than before, Olivia tugged the belt from his jeans and pushed them down his hips just enough before arching a leg up around his hip, "Now, Fitz. Right now." She demanded.

He chuckled, "So bossy." He murmured, his hands sliding under her ass to lift her off the ground. Pinned between the him and the door, she tightened her legs around his hips, groaning when he slid easily inside her. "Fuck, Livie." He muttered.

"Move, Fitz. Now." She bit at his neck, crying out when he withdrew and slammed into her, "Fuck, like that." She encouraged him. His hand snaked between them, flicking her clit and in moments he felt her walls flutter around him before dragging him down with her.

With Olivia still pressed against the door, both breathing hard and trying to calm their racing hearts, Fitz murmured, "Livie?"

She let out a small hum of acknowledgment.

"I love you." He whispered.

She jerked her head back, cringing when it banged against the wooden door. "You love me?" She asked with wide eyes.

He shuffled slightly, pressing her more firmly into the wood, "Yeah, I love you."

She sniffled for a moment, smiling through the tears brimming in her eyes. She leaned her head forward, pressing her forehead to his, "Love you, too." She whispered. "Fitz?"

"Hm?"

"Take me to bed?" She requested.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _But right now, my time is theirs_

* * *

At 2:45am, the alarm on Fitz's nightstand blared loudly. With a groan, he reached out and smacked down on the table top until he hit the alarm, silencing it. He groaned softly and rolled over, his hand skimming down Olivia's bare arm. "That was the alarm, Liv."

"Heard it. Ignoring it." She murmured into her pillow, turning her head over and moving to the other side of the bed.

Chuckling, Fitz pressed a kiss to the back of her head and tossed the covers back. "Sleep a bit later, I'll get us ready to go." With a stretch and scrubbing his hand over his face he threw opened a drawer and picked up a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt before padding into the bathroom. He spent the next few minutes making coffee and toast and putting on a kettle of water for Olivia's tea before going back through their two small bags to make sure they had everything they needed. When the kettle went off, he took that as his sign to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

He stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching her snore lightly into one of his pillows, a soft smile on his face. She hated mornings. If she had her way, there would be no contact with the outside world before 10am and even then, people would only speak minimally to her. It was one of her _many_ idiosyncrasies that he loved. "Livie," Fitz ran his knuckles of Olivia's cheek, "time to wake up."

She smacked his hand away, inadvertently smacking him in the face in the process, "Sleeping." She grumbled, rolling over and pulling the comforter with her. He rubbed his cheek, rolling his eyes with a shake of the head.

He chuckled, "Liv, the alarm went off fifteen minutes ago. You can't sleep anymore. It's time to get up and get dressed. The cab will be here soon."

"Again, sleeping." She repeated, pressing her face into the pillow obstinately.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Fitz carefully pulled the covers back. He swallowed hard as he took in her naked form. They'd never put clothes on after they finally made it into bed the evening before and now he was forced to remember that they had somewhere to be this morning. "We have a plane to catch. California. Stanford. Debates. Remember, Liv?" He murmured, his hand skimming down her spine. "So, up and at 'em."

She groaned and rolled over, "No, I'm staying in bed. Now, if you'd like to get naked and join me, you're welcome to." She turned her back to him, curling up into a ball.

He let out a groan, "You fight dirty." He scooted further over so he could hover above her, "I would very much like to get naked and join you, Livie, but we both know I can't. We have to get up and you have to get dressed so we can get moving." He pressed a kiss to her temple, rolled her over. "Up we go." He grinned, standing up.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, she grumbled, "I don't think I like you very much right now." She muttered.

He chuckled and tossed her leggings that she'd laid out with the rest of her clothes the night before at her, "Dressed." He ordered. She sent him a fairly impressive glare. "I'll go make you a cup of tea." He volunteered, picking up his coffee mug, he left the room. She scowled until she heard his footsteps echoing down the hallway. With a resigned sigh, she pushed the covers back and pulled on her clothes.

SCANDAL

Letting out a long yawn, Olivia leaned her head on Fitz's arm, her eyes fluttering shut and her glasses slipping down her nose and her carry-on bag dropping to the floor with a quiet thud. Fitz chuckled quietly as he looked down at her, his arm curling around her waist, pressing her into his side, "Not a morning person." He explained to Harrison, who was clutching a cup of coffee and staring amusedly at Olivia.

"Clearly." Harrison murmured, shaking his head as he adjusted his tie with one hand.

A moment later, Quinn came bounding over to them, her hair in a high ponytail swinging back and forth, "This is so exciting, we're heading back to California. I am so excited and it's our first debate and wow, Liv, is everything okay?" She asked, leaning towards Olivia instinctively

Olivia groaned and turned her face into Fitz's chest, "Too early. No more mornings." She grumbled, letting out another yawn.

"Really?" Quinn chirped, "I love being up this early." She bounced on her toes, her own coffee cup held tightly against her chest and her smile bright.

"Gross." Olivia mumbled. "It's too early to be that happy. Stop being happy."

Stephen approached them at that moment, "Okay, you all ready?" He asked, corralling the group of law students. "Cyrus is ready for us to head through security and" he paused, "Fitz, is she"

"I'm fine, I'm tired it's 3:45am." She snapped, "Let's just get on the damn plane. Stop asking about me like I'm not here."

Stephen chuckled, "Touchy in the morning, Olivia." He teased. She growled in response, ripping off her sweater and tossing her purse on the conveyor belt as she started to go through security. When the TSA agents eyed her with arched brows, he pointed, "Total morning person." The agents chuckled and Olivia continued to scowl her way through security.

SCANDAL

When they landed in California hours later, Olivia was far more awake than she had been when they arrived at the airport. "We're going to head to the hotel, check in then grab a bite to eat and start debate prep." Cyrus muttered as they collected their luggage. "I hate California." He grumbled as they stepped out into the sunshine.

Quinn gave him a confused look, "Really? It's so beautiful and warm and sunny and the people"

"Perkins," Cyrus grumbled, "do you ever stop talking?"

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but Stephen cut her off, "Let it go, Quinn, come on, just let it go." He advised, "Get on the bus." She opened her mouth, but he held up a hand, "No, stop talking."

It took them fifty-five minutes to reach the hotel with an accident on the highway. When they did get there, grumbling, hungry and frustrated, they were greeted with a visitor there to meet them. Fitz straightened immediately, "Dad?"

A white-haired man stood and turned, "Hello, Fitzgerald."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

* * *

The group was silent as father and son stared at each other. Olivia studied Big Jerry from her spot behind Fitz, where she had been talking to Quinn when they came into the hotel, for a moment, just taking in the man who was a political powerhouse and a national treasure. She hated him instantly. She hated what he did to Fitz, she hated how he played the political game, she just plain hated him. Stepping up next Fitz, she slid her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Big Jerry's eyes immediately zoned into on their clasped hands, a deep scowl marring his features before smoothing out into a pleasant and practiced grin, "Hello, sweetheart, I'm Jerry."

Olivia didn't move from her place, and she didn't wilt under the stare of his hard, steely eyes, "Olivia Pope." She responded coolly.

"My girlfriend." Fitz explained, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. She just smiled up at him, silently promising that she wasn't going anywhere. This was their first real test as a couple and she'd be damned if some dimwit senator from California took Fitz from her.

Jerry looked between the two of them, taking in their possessive body language and the clear dismissal of his approval, "Well, Ms. Pope, it's nice to meet you." He held out a hand, "I don't recognize your name." He admitted.

"I'm not from a political family." Olivia answered sharply. "My father is the curator at the Smithsonian and my mother works in a bank." Jerry balked even more.

"Well, I am certainly looking forward to getting to know you better while the two of you are out here in California." He glanced over their head, "Cyrus Beene, it's good to see you." He pushed past them.

Cyrus stared blankly at Big Jerry, "Senator Grant, I didn't realize you'd be here." He murmured.

"My son is out here for a big debate, there's no place else I _should_ be." He smacked the smaller man on the back, "How've you been? How's Harvard treating you?"

Cyrus shrugged, "Same old. Okay, guys, get to your rooms, get settled in." He shoved the pack of keys and room list at Stephen, "Handle it." He muttered before turning back to Jerry, "What do you want? I know you, you wouldn't be here if you didn't want something." He snapped.

Jerry grinned at Cyrus, "Go put your bags upstairs. I'll meet you in the bar." He motioned over to the open bar area, leaving Cyrus to take deep breaths before snatching his key from Stephen.

When Olivia and Fitz were upstairs in their room a few minutes later, she lightly pushed him to the edge of the bed, moving to stand between his legs, "What do you need?" She asked. He looked up at her questioningly, "What do you need? Do you need me to kick his ass? Do you need me to go all psycho girlfriend until he runs out of here screaming? Do you need me to be sweet as pie so he's at least sort of nice until we can get away from him? Do you need me to find you a bottle of scotch? Do you need a quickie? What do you need?"

He smiled softly, tugging her onto his lap. "Just you. I'm fine, Livie. Promise." He held up his hand, "Scouts honor."

She chuckled, "Other hand." She teased. Leaning her forehead against his, she pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

He sighed, rubbing his hands up her back, "You say that now, Liv, but I'd bet you my entire trust fund that Mellie is going to just magically show up and"

"I look forward to meeting the North Carolina debutante and putting her in her place." Olivia answered sharply. "Because you're mine." She told him. "You're mine and she can sugar coat everything as much as she wants, but I'm not letting you go without a fight. And it's not because you could advance my social standing or I could be first lady or whatever. It's because I love you."

He let out a growl, flipping them so he was hovering over her, "Whatever I did in a past life, thank the lord I did it, because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He murmured softly.

She ran her hands up his arms, "Same, Grant." She teased. "Now, I do believe my stomach is about to start making some noises that indicate hunger. Let's go find Quinn and Harrison and Stephen and see about some food?" She suggested.

He pressed a hard kiss to her lips, "Let's." He agreed before rolling off of her.

SCANDAL

Cyrus watched as Olivia, Fitz, Quinn, Harrison and Stephen all left the hotel. The team had been leaving in groups in search of food. He grumbled and brought his bourbon to his lips, "What do you want, Jerry?" He asked again.

"Who's the Pope girl?" Jerry asked.

"Fitz's girlfriend. Sharp as a whip. Highest LSATs I've ever seen. Decimates her opponents in debates. Apolitical. Every law school was begging to have her. We were lucky." Cyrus answered.

"And how did she and Fitz"

"No idea, don't really care." Cyrus admitted.

Jerry's eyes narrowed, "I asked you to keep an eye on him, to make sure he stays on the right path and you let this girl from nowhere in? You were supposed to be paving the way for"

"Oh please," Cyrus waved his hand, "I'm not doing anything. I'm not paving the way for anything. I'm doing my job. My job is to make sure we have the best law school in the country and the best debate team in the country. I don't care who Fitz bangs or who he marries or if he wants to be with a purple zebra from Antarctica. Let it go, Jerry. He's flown the coup and he's not coming back. And as far as I can tell, he has no interest in politics. If I were you, I'd just step back and let him do his own thing."

Big Jerry slammed his tumbler down and flagged the bartender over for another scotch, "I will do no such thing. There is a plan in place. And that plan is in place for a reason. Now, if you have decided that you don't want to participate in the plan, I'm sure someone at Harvard can speak to you about alternative positions _other_ than running the law school." He threatened, downing his scotch and standing, "I'll see you at the debate."

Cyrus watched him go, feeling his blood pressure sky rocket in the process. Closing his eyes, he took five long deep breaths before flagging the bartender down for another bourbon and a burger. He needed to eat something.

SCANDAL

 _The Next Evening_

"We clobbered them!" Quinn held up her shot glass, teetering slightly in her black pumps, "We are totally the best team ever!"

Olivia laughed, clinking hers with Quinn's before downing the tequila. From across the bar she shot Fitz a saucy smile before latching onto Quinn's hand, "Come on, let's go dance." She giggled, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste to get to the make shift dance floor. They were out celebrating their win against Stanford and they were all well-aware that they would be feeling the effects of their night out the following morning on the plane ride back east. At the moment, though, none of them could bring themselves to care.

"They are so going to regret those shots tomorrow." Harrison shook his head, sipping on his scotch.

"Oh yes, I'm going to be regretting those shots tonight probably." Fitz grinned with a fond shake of his head, "She deserves it. She dominated in that debate."

"I heard she always does." Harrison commented.

"She does." Stephen sidled up next to them, "I went with Cyrus to watch her. Harvard was planning on poaching her until we learned we were her number one choice. She's amazing. Best I've ever seen. I was glad I never faced off against her myself. I think it's better to be on the _same_ team as her, rather than the opposing one."

"I think we can all agree with that." Harrison chuckled.

"Hello, Fitzgerald." All three men turned at the sweet southern accent behind them.

Fitz's eyes narrowed in on Melanie Carmichael. Her hair was swept up into a very careful French twist. She was wearing a baby blue dress and had on killer heels. Her pearls were in place and an expensive clutch was tucked up under her arm. "Mellie. What a surprise." He deadpanned.

She smiled, a practiced one that didn't quite reach her blue eyes, "I was happy to be out here and able to see your debate. You did well." She murmured softly. Fitz wasn't fooled, he knew there was nothing soft about this woman.

"You just happened to be out here. On the other side of the country. Shouldn't you be at Yale right now?" He asked, a brow arched.

She didn't take the bait. Instead she said, "I was hoping that we could catch up while we were both out here."

"He can't." Olivia was suddenly standing in front of Fitz. "He's here with me."

Fitz's arms came around her waist, drawing her back into his chest, "She's right, I'm here with her."

Mellie's eyes narrowed in on the tiny woman standing protectively in front of Fitz, "I'm Olivia, Olivia Pope. Fitz's girlfriend." She introduced herself.

Harrison, Stephen and Quinn watched as Mellie smoothed her face back into the that easy, gentile smile, "Well, Olivia, it's nice to meet you. I'm Melanie Carmichael."

"Fitz's ex, yes I'm aware." Olivia stayed where she was, not budging. "Why exactly are you out here in California? Shouldn't you be at Yale?"

Mellie shifted uncomfortably on her feet, "Yes, well, visiting friends." She answered breezily. "It was very nice to meet you. Nice to see you, as well, Fitzgerald. Congratulations on your debate." She turned and left as quickly as she'd appeared.

Olivia watched her fleeing figure. "I don't like her." She decided.

Fitz chuckled, "Neither did I, it's why I dumped her." He glanced down at Olivia's nearly empty glass, "Another drink? I'd say you earned it."

"Definitely." Olivia agreed.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Edison Davis settled onto his stool at a local bar just down from Harvard's law school buildings. From the talk around the debate circuit, he'd heard that Olivia was dating Fitzgerald Grant, III. _A Grant_. It boggled his mind.

Taking a sip of the scotch the bartender placed in front of him, he glanced down at his watch. The rest of the Yale debate team had scattered around, most in search of food after their ride to Boston. He'd separated, instead finding the bar that the Harvard team frequented after practice, hoping to run into Olivia. He had to see for himself if she was truly dating the silver spoon fed, rich, white boy from California.

He'd only been seated for ten minutes when the door flew open and two distinctly different female pitched giggles echoed off the old wooden walls. He knew one of those laughs very well. There was a short period of time when he'd made it happen. His head turned and his eyes locked in on Olivia, dressed in leggings, boots and an oversized Navy sweatshirt that clearly didn't belong to her. Her hair was plaited down the back, her glasses were slipping off her face as she stumbled, arm in arm with a brunette, towards the bar. Three men followed closely behind them.

Edison recognized the Grant boy the moment his eyes landed on him. He was tall with thick, slightly curly hair. He was clearly muscled and his eyes were a steely blue. He was reminiscent of Kennedy with his looks and the ever so slight limp in his gait. He'd heard he was shot down during his time as a Navy pilot.

Edison threw back the rest of his scotch and flagged the bartender down for another.

"Edison?" His head flew up at the slightly husky voice that called his name out from across the bar.

He accepted his fresh drink with a tight smile at the bartender before rising to move towards Olivia. He stood in front of her for a fully thirty seconds, just taking her in, before he replied, "Hello, Olivia."

Olivia did her best not to shift from foot-to-foot. Edison was a genuinely nice guy. They'd dated for her entire three years at Georgetown and he'd tried to talk her into Yale. He wanted to marry her. He'd even proposed. As they approached graduation, though, she got the distinct impression that he didn't want her to go to law school. He'd rather her be home, barefoot and pregnant, taking care of kids while he took care of her. He wanted to be a provider. And that was sweet, but she didn't need someone to provide for her. She could provide for herself just fine. And he didn't like the idea of her working. It was clear there were quite a few upbringing differences. She could hardly blame him, though. He was raised in a matriarchal household in Birmingham, Alabama. He was a good ole Southern Democrat, whose momma controlled everything. And she told him that he needed a stay-at-home wife he could provide for who would cook and clean and have babies and Olivia hadn't bought into it.

And his mother _hated_ her for it.

Ultimately, though, she'd been the one to end it, handing back the beautiful, antique engagement ring he'd given her, apologizing profusely, and then packing up her things and moving back in with her parents until graduation, when she promptly hauled herself to Boston to start a part-time job in a small law firm before school started. She thought her parents had been relieved she hadn't married him. They were apathetic at best to him, mostly keeping their thoughts to themselves. Olivia now knew that if her parents were opinoinless, that meant they weren't happy about the situation.

She cleared her throat, "You look well, Edison. You're on the Yale debate team?" She asked.

Edison nodded absently, "Yes, we just got into town a couple of hours ago. I take it you're on the Harvard team." She knew he knew she was. Just as she knew he was on the Yale debate team. She knew he dominated the Yale debate team. He was going to be a phenomenal politician one day. He could change the course of an argument seamlessly, he could control what others said effortlessly, baiting them into a trap or changing their argument entirely without them noticing. It was something she'd admired, it was something she'd been drawn to as a young seventeen year old freshman. She'd learned a lot from him. Enough to become _better_ than him.

She hummed a response at his statement before moving to the side, taking in his dark jeans and ill-fitted sweater, "Edison, these are my friends, Quinn Perkins, Harrison Wright and Stephen Finch. And this is my boyfriend, Fitz Grant."

Edison plastered a grin on his face, reaching out to shake hands, "Hi, nice to meet y'all. Edison Davis."

"I know _exactly_ who you are." Quinn rocked up on her toes, "You're a legend at Yale already. Wow, so you know Liv? How do you know Liv? Oh, wait, you two were at Georgetown together and"

"Dear _God_ , Quinn, please breathe and stop with the monologues already." Harrison grumbled. He faced Edison again, "It's nice to meet you, Edison." He pointed behind them, "I'm going to get a table and some food. Come on, Quinn, you can fangirl at Edison later. Let's let him and Liv catch up." He latched onto the girl's wrist and hauled her away, ignoring her protests. Stephen followed wordlessly behind them.

Pressing a kiss to Olivia's forehead, Fitz murmured, "Fries?"

Olivia nodded, "Lots of ranch." She called out as he left her alone with Edison. This was one of the many times she was appreciative that Fitz was older than her. At twenty-eight, he was even more mature than most, and he trusted her implicitly. The fact that he trusted her so completely surprised her with how many times he'd been hurt. Maybe he just knew that she would never intentionally hurt him. When he'd walked away, she asked, "How have you been, Edison?"

He rocked on his heels, "Good, you?"

Olivia smiled softly, her gaze inadvertently flitting to Fitz, "Good, _really_ good."

Edison followed her line of vision, "Really, Olivia?" He asked with a tired sigh, "A Grant?"

Her eyes snapped back to Edison, "Excuse me?" She asked sharply.

Edison held her gaze, unwilling to show any sign of weakness, "You're dating a Grant? You? Olivia, you can't be so naive to think that he's not just using for the physical benefits. The minute he meets a rich, _white_ debutante, he'll leave you. Or maybe he'll keep you on the side, in the shadows, as a mistress. No Grant man is going to marry a middle class, black girl. You're smarter than that. You have to know that this is very Thomas Jefferson-Sally Hemings. If anything, he's just going to somehow use you to advance his political career, which, as a Grant means it will be a backwater, dirty kind of politics that borders on illegal. Is that the kind of reputation you want?"

Olivia's jaw ticked and she stepped forward, right into his personal space. She clenched her fists at her side to keep from punching him before she started in a low voice, "Five -" she began slowly, "that's sexist and insulting. Four -" she paused, holding up her hand when it was clear he was going to speak, "we broke up nearly a year ago, now, so it is none of your damn business who I am or am not screwing. Three - that's racist to assume that I need to be with a black man and he needs to be with a white woman. I thought you were a Democrat and were able to see beyond a person's race. Two -" she shook her head, "no, I'm not done speaking. Two - how dare you make that comparison. It is below the belt to equate me to a mistress. One - In the past five minutes you have called me an idiot, a whore and a potential criminal. So this is pretty much the last time we will be speaking." She stepped back, "See you at the debate."

Edison stood stock still, slightly stunned by her outburst and the way she simply picked up her drink, stalked towards the booth her friends were at and sat down as if she didn't have a care in the world. Before he could pay for his drinks and get the hell out of the bar, he felt the overwhelming presence of Fitzgerald Grant behind him, "She doesn't need me to protect her," he began, "or defend her, but you should know that I will. And I'm supposed to be a Republican, so I guess that means I could threaten you with a gun or something." He paused and nodded to the bartender, indicating he'd like another drink, "I was in the Navy, though, so I could take your soft ass out if I needed to." He paused, "Olivia is strong and independent, she doesn't need you telling her how she should carry herself and she doesn't need me defending her honor, but I love her. And I will defend her, particularly when people like you take a swipe at her. Stay away from her." He warned, picking up his drink. He'd taken two steps before he paused and turned, "Oh, and good luck at the debate."

Swallowing his pride, Edison downed the rest of his scotch, tossed some cash on the table and left the bar without another word.

Olivia watched as the door slammed shut before she faced Fitz, "You didn't have to do that, but I love you and thank you."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Fitz pressed a kiss to her temple, "Always, Livie." He would always have her back, just like she had his.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: Oops? Sorry this took so long. And sorry for this (particularly in the wake of the finale). Don't hate me! I love you all! I promise there won't be a long wait for the next update. Just bear with me here. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

* * *

 _The Next Evening_

"Olivia Pope," Stephen raised his glass of scotch, "you are a bloody marvel." He clinked his scotch glass with her wine glass glass, "I'm fairly certain Edison Davis is going to be crying all the way back to Yale." They'd just successfully crushed Yale's debate team, largely thanks to Olivia and they were out celebrating with a few rounds.

Olivia chuckled softly, her eyes sparkling happily as they flicked between Stephen and Fitz, "Thank you, Stephen. You know it was a joint effort." She gave the entire team the credit.

"So modest." The team all turned at the voice behind them. "I didn't realize that was a quality you possessed."

Olivia rolled her eyes and snorted, "Didn't take enough of a beating at the debate, Lizzie?" She asked absently, "I'm sure we could give you a repeat performance if necessary." She offered, the Harvard debate team backing her instantly.

Elizabeth 'Lizzie' North scowled at the the tiny woman in front of her. The two had both been on the Georgetown team, taking an instant dislike to one another. "Not quite." Lizzie smiled sardonically at her, "I actually just came to say congratulations."

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "Really? On beating you?" She asked skeptically, waiting for the trap that the skinny blonde would no doubt set for her.

Letting her smile widen, North shook her head, "Oh no, not for that, I'd heard rumors, but didn't realize until now that you'd managed to snag the Grant man from Mellie Carmichael." She motioned to Fitz, who was standing just close enough behind Olivia that she could handle Lizzie North on her own, but still know that he was there if she wanted his help.

Olivia let out a grunt, "I didn't snag him or steal him or anything like that. He's not a fucking goat."

Lizzie kept her smile in place, "Still, it's amazing that you were able to convince him to date you." At Olivia's questioning look, the blonde continued, "I mean you're from a middle class, black family. Mellie is North Carolina money." She smiled sweetly, "Money usually marries money, but maybe he isn't like his daddy." She grinned over at Fitz who let out a growl, "Anyhow, it's just so brave what the two of you are doing, being together like this so openly when it will only be an obstacle you'll have to deal with for the rest of your lives. Congratulations." She turned on her pointy stiletto, the Yale group snickering and following her out of the bar.

Quinn's mouth snapped close, "What a bitch. Want me to shank her for you?" She offered.

"She's really a fucking bitch." Harrison agreed, stepping towards Quinn to help develop a murder plan that could work.

Stephen glanced down at Olivia, who, unusually, hadn't said a word in response to Lizzie North's tirade, "You okay, Liv?" He asked.

Fitz slid an arm around her waist, "Don't listen to her, baby, she's just blowing hot air, pissed off that you wiped the floor with her."

Tilting her head up, Olivia nodded and smiled, "I know." Fitz studied her, not entirely convinced she wasn't upset by Elizabeth North's words. He didn't say anything more, just pressed a reassuring kiss to her temple and hugged her against his side.

SCANDAL

The next day, after Fitz left to meet a study group at the library, Olivia stacked up her books and spread out on her living room floor. Lizzie's words were still haunting her from the night before. She was right, no matter what Fitz said, Olivia was from a different world than Fitz. She didn't have the political capital he had and she never would have the same type he did.

She pressed her palms into her head and groaned. She had to stop thinking about what that horrible woman said. She'd probably talked to Edison and Mellie. Not to mention the fact that she was bitter and angry over her loss at the debate. And Olivia was personally responsible for that loss.

 _Still_.

Doubt creeped into Olivia's mind. She couldn't put Fitz's career at risk. It wasn't fair. His career, his reputation, he'd worked so hard to create all of this for himself away from his father. Wouldn't it be incredibly selfish of her to hold him back? With another groan, she put in her headphones and dove into her research for her paper.

Four hours later, her apartment phone rang. Reaching over, she glanced at the caller ID. Seeing it was Fitz's number, she set the phone back down. Closing her eyes, she pushed herself up to a standing position and moved to her bathroom to take a shower. She just needed some space and perspective.

SCANDAL

Fitz handed the bartender the phone back, "Thanks, she didn't answer."

Harrison frowned, "Maybe she fell asleep. Quinn said she was going to be reading and writing all day. She could be exhausted."

Stephen nodded, "Why do you look so worried?"

Fitz sighed and took a sip of his scotch, "I think what Lizzie North said upset her more than she's willing to admit." He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into it."

"You're not seriously worried about that close-minded blonde witch are you?" Harrison asked. "Cause she was probably pissed she lost the debate and she has Edison needling her." He reminded Fitz, "Lizzie's a lot of hot air. I remember when we debated Georgetown in undegrad. The witch would go after her own mother if it benefited her."

"A real peach." Stephen muttered. "Look, Fitz, don't worry too much about it. They're gone and we won't be seeing them any time soon. Okay?"

SCANDAL

 _Two Days Later_

" _Olivia Carolyn Pope open the damn door. I know you're home!" Fitz pounded on the door of her apartment, "Please open the door."_

Olivia stared at her shaking front door. She'd been dodging Fitz's phone calls, hiding behind Quinn who wanted to know what was wrong, but Olivia wasn't replying. And she was only considering letting him know that she was here now.

Swallowing hard, she opened the door, "Yes, Fitz?" She asked.

He crossed his arms and stared down at her, "You're avoiding me." He accused sharply.

She stared at him for a moment, watching as he tried to keep his composure. After a moment she ran a hand through her hair and nodded, "I want to take a break. That's easier if we're not together every moment of every day. We'll already have to see each other in class, that's more than enough right now."

His mouth fell open, and then closed again, "Um, what?" He'd been expecting a fight, for her to panic, but not for her to just end them. "I'm sorry?"

"I said I want to take a break, to think about our futures and what we want and how to get that and" Olivia began explaining.

Fitz held up a hand, "Olivia," he began slowly, "I know what I want in my future." His voice dropped slightly, "I want you. I want to spend my life with you."

She let out a small half-sob at his words, shaking her head, "I need space, Fitz. I need it right now." She took a step back, her hand on the door, "Please, Fitz." She saw him about to respond, but she started to close the door, "Please." She murmured. When he slightly nodded, she shut the door. Turning she leaned back against the old wood, sliding to the floor and stuffing her fist into her mouth to stifle her sob. _What have I done?_

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _The jury's out, but my choice is you_

* * *

"You're a fucking idiot." Harrison yanked out the chair next to Olivia in the law school library loudly, ignoring the librarian's glare. "Like the biggest fucking idiot I've ever met in my life." He scowled at the student at the next table who was now shooting daggers at them.

Olivia looked up slowly, slipping her glasses from her nose and considering Harrison's words. She decided to play stupid, "What are you talking about?" She asked tiredly.

"You _broke up_ with him." Harrison accused sharply. "You are _purposefully_ making both of you miserable. Why the _hell_ would you do that?" He asked. He rolled his eyes when the librarian sushed him. Turning back to Olivia, he repeated is question, "Why? Why on earth would you do that to Fitz? To yourself? That man loves you. He loves you and you love him and you're putting yourselves through this unnecessary crap."

Sighing, Olivia straightened up her work space methodically, trying to put her thoughts in order. Harrison waited patiently. Even knowing her only for a few months, Harrison knew this was Olivia's way of gathering her thoughts to come up with the best response After a few tense moments of silence, she responded, "I hate to admit it," she murmured, "but Elizabeth North was right."

Harrison scoffed loudly, waving off the librarian when she glared at him angrily, "You can't be serious?" He asked.

Olivia held up her hand, "I know what you're thinking, but Harrison, think about it. Fitz has so much going for him, from his family's reputation, to his time in the Navy. . ." she sighed, "His future is so bright and I'm just, I'm only going to bring that down and"

"And that's his decision to make, not yours." Harrison cut in, "You can't tell me that you're happy. You _were_ happy, but now you've let some blonde idiot get into your head."

Olivia dropped her head to her hands, "I know, Harrison, I know, believe me. And I don't want to feel this way." She sighed, "But if I'm holding back, then how much do I really love him?"

Harrison stood up, throwing his chair underneath the table, "That's a load of bullshit and you know it. And you should know that I'm on Fitz's side in all of this." He left her staring at his retreating figure.

SCANDAL

Olivia swallowed hard and clutched at the wine glass in her hand, "I don't know what to do anymore, Quinn." She whispered.

Quinn leaned over and wrapped her hand around Olivia's wrist. "I know, Liv, but don't you think that maybe you reacted too quickly? That maybe breaking up with Fitz was too rash?"

She shook her head, "Um, no because I thought about it for two days before I did anything and his future is"

Quinn sighed, "It's you, Olivia. It's both of you together and if you take the chance, if you jump with him you could be so happy."

Olivia twirled her wine glass between her fingers slowly. "I know we could be happy, but let's just say that this works for awhile. We get back together and then do you think that Lizzie North is the only person who doesn't think we fit together?" She asked, "Do you think that Edison Davis is the only narrow-minded person in the world?" She shook her head, "So we ignore them, we take it and then what? How long do you think we'll last when we're being blasted by both sides? When all we're doing is taking criticisms and punches from our colleagues, our enemies, potentially the _media_ ," she sighed, "how long until you think he starts resenting me for having to deal with that crap?"

Quinn seemed to consider that, "Oh." She said after a moment. "I guess so." She agreed. Quinn took three long sips of wine before she commented, "Don't you think Fitz should have a say in that?"

Olivia picked up the bottle, pouring a very generous helping, "And what do you think he will say? That he can handle, that we're worth fighting for. So we try. And then what?"

Quinn didn't have a response for that.

SCANDAL

Fitz took a long sip of scotch. He only looked up from the bar when he heard the door open. He couldn't even muster up a smile as Quinn slid onto the stool next to him and ordered her own glass of scotch. "You finally got her to talk about it?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, "More successfully than Harrison. Probably because I didn't yell at her or accuse her of anything."

Fitz scoffed, "Then it's a good thing I didn't talk to her." He muttered.

Patting his arm lightly, Quinn murmured, "Believe it or not, I understand why she did what she did and if I were in her shoes, I can't say that out of fear and love I wouldn't make the same decision."

With a sigh, Fitz flagged down the bartender for another. "And what reason could that be?"

"You." Quinn replied. Fitz stared at her, "She's afraid that eventually there will be more comments like Lizzie North's and that as time progresses, and the two of you are faced with more scrutiny like that it could hold back your career. She would rather you hate her right now, than resent her later on."

Fitz grunted, "And what about my opinion on this?"

Quinn thought about Olivia's words, "We both know what you would say _now_." She responded, "But what about in a year? In five years? In twenty years?"

SCANDAL

Olivia tugged a t-shirt over her head, rubbing a towel through her hair, "What?" She asked, throwing her door open. She stopped at the sight of Fitz in her doorway, "Fitz?"

He pushed past her into the living room, "You had the entire conversation without me. You didn't even ask me. You assumed what I would say and then you made a decision without me."

Olivia stared at him, "Um, Fitz, can you start at the beginning?" She asked.

"What?" He yelled back, "Oh you want me to include you in the entire conversation."

She crossed her arms, dropping the towel to the ground, "No, I just want to give you the full conversation to scream at me, not just the tail end." She snapped.

He gave her a tired sigh, "I can't guarantee that we'll work out, Livie. Neither of us know what the future has in store." He placed his hands on her shoulders, taking a calming breath, "But wouldn't you rather be happy now, instead of miserable?" She bit her lip at that, "And when have I ever given you the impression that I am as narrow-minded as North or Davis or even my father?" He asked, "And for the record, I don't want some high-powered career. I want to work in a DA's office." He reminded her, "As long as you're not a felon, you won't effect my career, just as I'm sure I won't effect yours." He stepped into her space, "So, stop worrying about this. Stop having conversations without me." She looked up at him as he grasped her face in his hands, "And let me kiss you."

She bit her bottom lip, tugging it into her mouth, "You want to kiss me after I put us through that?" She asked softly.

He chuckled, "Yes, I do, because this was just a bump in the road. Relationships are hard, particularly new ones like ours. We both know it won't be rainbows and sunshine everyday. If we can stick through the tough though, we'll make it. So, let me kiss you."

She studied him for thirty seconds silently before nodding, "Kiss me, Fitz." She whispered.

It was a sweet kiss, nearly chaste in nature. Just a simple promise that there would be more to come. When he pulled back, he put his best stern face on, "I'm still furious at you." He told her.

She nodded, "You should be."

"And unfortunately I didn't actually plan to come here, so now I'm late for a meeting with a professor." He frowned, "But I'll be back afterwards if you'll be here."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I probably deserve to be punished a bit." She winked at him.

He chuckled darkly, "Probably." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "I'll be back in an hour. Two tops." He promised.

"I'll be waiting." She assured him. When the door closed, Olivia realized that for the first time in a week she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

* * *

 _Law School Year 2, 1998_

One Year.

Olivia couldn't believe that she and Fitz had made it through a year with only Lizzie North as an issue. Biting her lip, she stirred the homemade pasta sauce on the stove in the kitchen of _their_ apartment. The decision to move in with him had been an easy one, surprisingly so in fact. Humming to herself, she slowly mixed in the chopped up peppers and onions, adding in some oregano and sugar for good measure.

" _Livie!_ " Fitz's voice echoed from the entryway of their apartment. " _It smells amazing!_ " He continued to yell. She could tell he wasn't following the scent of the food quite yet.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head fondly. "In the kitchen, baby!" A moment later she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his solid chest, his lips brushing the back of her head. "Mhm," she hummed as his lips landed on her neck, "how was Stephen? What did he want that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"To talk about Harrison's birthday." Fitz reached around her and popped one of the tortellini noodles in his mouth, a shit eaten grin on his face as he did so.

She smacked his hand and wagged a finger at him, "Don't eat the ingredients." She lectured playfully, "If you do, there won't be any tortellini lasagna for you to eat." She paused to stir the sauce, adding a bit of basil in. "Now, I thought we'd handled Harrison's birthday."

Fitz laughed, "Stephen wants to hire a hooker and he doesn't want you or Quinn to know about it. Quinn also introduced him to Abby. She is apparently _very_ opinionated and Quinn will probably tell her and he doesn't want to hear _that_ lecture."

Snorting, Olivia shook her head again, this time at the thought of Stephen and his _questionable_ antics. "He does know that he's an attorney, right? Like almost officially so. Come September 12th, when he finds out his Bar results and gets sworn in, it will be real."

Fitz shrugged and moved to the fridge, grabbing a beer, "I guess he figures he should break the law while he still can."

Rollin her eyes, Olivia muttered, "I wonder what FTLB would think of that." She mused to herself.

Setting his beer bottle on the kitchen counter, he pressed a kiss to her temple, "Perhaps we don't share this with them." Picking up the bottle again and taking another sip, he stepped back, "I'm going to jump in the shower quickly. Need any help with dinner?"

Olivia shook her head, "Nope. Thanks for letting us stay in tonight." She murmured with a smile.

"Quinn wear you out last night?" He teased.

"Her and that redhead she interned with this past summer." Olivia grumbled. Quinn had interned in California with the DA's office. There had been a girl, Abby Whelan, who was also interning there. Quinn knew of her from their time at Stanford. Abby was in her second year at Boston University. Quinn had introduced Olivia to Abby the night before and Olivia had been left speechless. And exhausted. The willowy redhead was brash, loud and opinionated. Olivia was fairly opinionated herself, but Abby was an entirely different beast.

Fitz laughed, Well, I can't wait to meet her at Harrison's Birthday Bash that Quinn has put together." He paused, his hand resting on her hip loosely, "You know," his face fell into one of concentration, "I think there's something there."

Olivia snorted, "There's totally something going on there. Or at least there was by the end of the school year. I wonder if summer ruined the potential? Anyhow, what does Harrison think of the hooker idea?"

"It's a no go." Fitz replied, "And he used Quinn as an excuse. Said she wouldn't approve of a hooker infiltrating her party."

Olivia frowned, "I thought it was a surprise party?"

"Yeah, Harrison figured it out pretty damn quickly." Fitz grinned, "He told us not to tell Quinn though, she's too excited about it."

"Oh, they're totally banging." Olivia rocked up on her toes, a grin on her face, "Go shower. Dinner's in an hour. I'm opening up a great bottle of wine I got downtown at that little liquor store that just opened up."

"Sounds perfect." His lips brushed against her forehead.

SCANDAL

Quinn beamed up at Harrison, a beer bottle clutched tightly in her hand, "Were you surprised?" She asked, her enthusiasm practically seeping from every pore.

He gave her a bright, white, charming smile, "Very."

Her face fell, "You knew. Damn it, and I wanted my very first surprise party to go well." She sighed, "So much for that."

Throwing an arm across Quinn's shoulders, Harrison brought her into his side, his lips brushing over her hair. "It's still perfect, Quinn. Promise." She shot him a skeptical look, but finally nodded her assent. He chuckled, "Let me get you another drink."

Quinn shook her head, "I can get it." She withdrew her beer bottle from his grasp.

Harrison snatched it from her, "Nope, I got it. See you around." He winked at her before darting off, leaving Quinn confused until Abby popped up behind her.

"Damn man." Quinn shook her head. She loved Abby, and they'd become fast friends, but sometimes she was too much, "Hey, Abs!"

"Okay," Abby dove into her latest story head first, "so this bitch just walked in looking for Fitz." Abby began, "Like I mean _total_ bitch. She's refusing to touch anything and"

"Who is she? Where is she?" Quinn was fairly certain she knew the answer to that, though. Things had been too quiet for too long. Ever since Lizzie North blew in and out of town with Yale, no one had bothered them. Big Jerry had to be planning something, there was no way he was suddenly alright with Olivia and Fitz. And whatever his plans were it would involve Mellie or Lizzie. If the woman wasn't touching anything, it had to be Mellie.

"Over there. The porcelain brunette." Abby pointed across the room.

"Well, shit." Quinn left Abby, the redhead trailing behind her, muttering question after question. Quinn found Fitz and Olivia in the corner of the bar talking to Stephen and his date, an elementary school teacher named Georgia. "Hey, Liv, Fitz, Mellie is _here_."

"Well, fuck." Olivia muttered. She pressed her wine glass into Fitz's hand. "I can handle her. You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

Fitz set their glasses on the bar, "Together, Livie. Remember? Always together.'

Olivia nodded with a smile, linking their hands together. "Together." She agreed. They found Mellie talking to Harrison, looking disdainfully at the bar around her. "Mellie." She greeted the debutant curtly.

Mellie's face quickly shifted into a smile, "Olivia, Fitz, hi!"

"What do you want, Mellie?" Fitz asked tiredly.

"I was looking for you." Mellie sighed sweetly, "I didn't expect you to be here. In this bar." Her smile only faltered slightly, "You look _good_."

"Why do you want to see me?" Fitz asked.

"I was hoping we could get together, catch up." Mellie told him, her hand reaching out as if she was going to touch him before thinking better of it.

"Not happening." Fitz replied.

"But do stay." Olivia cut in before Mellie could ask Fitz anything else. "Have a drink." Olivia offered, her voice dripping with fate sweetness.

Mellie's face contorted into one of frustration before she finally plastered her fake smile into place. "No thank you, but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon." With a wave, she left them in the bar to continue their celebration.

Fitz stared at the front door as it slammed shut. "Well what in the hell do you think she means?"

Olivia was shaking her head, "I don't know."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: *sheepish wave from my computer* Hi everyone. . . sorry for how long this update took and how bad I've been about weekly updates. But hi! I'm back! I've missed you all! Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _People throw rocks at things that shine_

* * *

"Aren't you worried about what she meant by that?" Abby pestered Olivia, following her around her apartment. They were waiting on Quinn, then girls' night would be in full swing.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia grabbed three glasses and started on opening the bottle of wine. At the rate Abby was pestering her, Olivia was inclined to pull a couple more bottles out, instead, she took a deep breath and attempted not to envision punching the redhead Quinn had brought into their lives, "No, I'm not."

"But why not?" Abby continued.

Olivia was planning on murdering Quinn for leaving her alone with the very inquisitive woman, "Because, Abby, I'm trying this thing called trusting Fitz and being happy. So no, I'm not concerned at all."

Letting out a groan of frustration, Abby continued panicking, "But she said she'd be seeing more of you guys and"

"And nothing, Abby. Drop it, okay? If this is what girls' night is going to be about, then take the bottle of wine and have it at Quinn's place." Olivia tugged at her hair as she poured the glasses. The truth was, she was a little concerned about what Mellie (and probably Big Jerry) was up to. And while Olivia had learned her lesson in regards to Lizzie North, that didn't mean she should let her guard down where other threats were concerned. But it was exhausting to worry about someone breaking up their relationship. It was stupid and childish and damn it, they were consenting adults. She and Fitz should be able to do as they pleased, yet there was probably always going to be some outside force pushing them apart. As long as they stuck together, though, then it wouldn't matter what anyone said or did. Nothing could break them up. She hoped.

Holding up her hands in surrender, Abby nodded, "Fine, I'll drop it. I still think it's something you need to worry about. Where the hell is Quinn anyways?"

Olivia shook her head, trying to keep up with Abby. The woman shifted topics so quickly sometimes that it made Olivia's head spin. "Um, she said she had something to do and she was going to be a few minutes late."

Snorting, Abby took a sip of her wine, "More like some _one_ to do." At Olivia's arched brow, she scoffed, "Oh please, have you _seen_ how she and Harrison look at each other? They're totally doing the nasty." Abby settled into one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room. "I mean they spent his entire birthday party having eye sex."

Olivia giggled, "Gross, I do not want to think about them having sex!"

"Why not? He's hot. She's hot. I bet it so hot when they're together!" Abby leered.

"You are nasty." Olivia chastised as the door to the apartment opened.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Quinn asked, tossing her light jacket on the chair by the door. "Oh, wine, awesome."

Abby and Olivia shared a look. "So, how's Harrison?" Olivia asked absently.

"He's good, we just" Quinn mouth snapped shut suddenly. When Olivia and Abby burst into laughter together, she flushed, "How the hell did you know?"

"Oh please," Abby kicked at Olivia's foot lightly, "you two are totally obvious."

Olivia nodded her agreement, "You'd be shitty spies."

Sinking down into a chair, Quinn sighed, "We were going to tell you all when we hit two months. We just wanted to make sure that this was real, I mean we were really, _really_ wasted when he was out in California this summer and it just happened and now we're not usually really, really wasted." She explained.

"This has been going on for two months?" Abby screeched. "And it started when he was in California and worked through the long-distance after he left? Oh my god, you're going to marry him aren't you?" She sighed, "That's so romantic."

Quinn snorted, "Yeah, it was really romantic. I ralphed on him in the middle of the night after we'd had sex because I was still so drunk and all the rocking made me nauseous."

Olivia tried to suppress her laughter behind her hand, but couldn't, she wound up rolling around the sofa laughing hard, "That's priceless. Well, he must love you if he stuck with you after that."

"Bought me breakfast and everything." Quinn grinned.

SCANDAL

"Wow, so they're screwing or dating?" Fitz asked as he and Olivia slid into bed. With the first day of second year starting bright and early the next morning, she'd fought for a quiet night, kicking the girls out just as it was getting dark.

"Both. The screwing comes with the dating." Olivia grinned and slid under his arm, curling into his side. "That's really exciting for them. I'm happy they found each other. Quinn seems all giddy and flushed when she talks about it. I hope Harrison feels the same way."

"Quinn's way better than the undergrad girls he usually toys with. You remember the string of them from the community college? The ones that were only there because daddy would cut them off if they didn't do something other than just shopping?" He muttered.

"They were better than the few who only shopped and didn't do anything productive with their time." Olivia reminded him.

"I think the psycho vegan, animal rights activist girl cured that one. The man loves his steak too much to give it up." Fitz chuckled.

"That man is a hot mess." Olivia snorted through a yawn.

"Sleep, Livie, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He reminded her, gently rubbing her back as her eyes fluttered shut.

SCANDAL

"I can't believe they knew." Harrison murmured, backing Quinn into a desk in Judge Poland's classroom, ignoring the few students who filtered in.

"Apparently we weren't that sneaky." Quinn's hand rose to tug on his tie lightly.

Dipping down, Harrison pressed a kiss to her lips, "Here's to _not_ sneaking around anymore."

Quinn hummed against his mouth, "I like the sound of that." She murmured.

"So now that you two are out in the open, are we going to find you straddling each other in the Quad or something?" Fitz asked glibly as he and Olivia came up behind them, commandeering the two remaining seats at the long table they were at.

"I was actually thinking of mounting him right now." Quinn shot back with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm game." Harrison squeezed her hip lightly in response.

"So gross." Fitz muttered as he plopped down heavily in the chair next to Harrison.

"You totally walked into that one, though." Olivia chuckled, pulling out the seat on the end next to Fitz to sit down. She let out a little grunt when another body landed in it, "Hey!" She protested.

The woman who was now occupying the seat looked up, "Oh, sorry, there are other chairs available though."

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "Yes there are." She observed, "What the hell are you doing here, Mellie?"

Mellie smiled innocently up at Olivia and then over at Fitz, "Oh, I go here now."

Fitz straightened, "You go where?" He asked hesitantly.

"Harvard. Law school." She answered his question as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The four continued to stare at her blankly. She'd transferred from Yale to Harvard just to be near Fitz.

"Yo, Fitz, Liv." The four turned to find Leo Bergen behind them, "This table holds five." He motioned to the table he was at that was still empty. Most students hadn't made their way to the classroom yet.

Without even thinking, the four of them moved up to Leo's table, leaving Mellie alone. "Thanks, man." Fitz patted his back.

"So that's Mellie Carmichael?" Leo asked with a whistle as he settled in next to Fitz. "What a bitch."

"You don't even know the half of it." Fitz muttered.

Olivia sighed and pressed her fingers to her forehead, sending Quinn a pointed look. It appeared Abby had been right, she has every reason to be worried about Mellie now.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _And life makes love look hard_

* * *

"Fitzgerald, there you are!" Mellie found Fitz spread out on a blanket on the West Lawn, books surrounding him and a pencil tucked between his teeth.

He glanced up and groaned. One month. Mellie had been at Harvard an entire month and she seemed to appear everywhere. Constantly showing up at the most inopportune moments. Like right now, when he was trying to read an article for class tomorrow. "Go away." He deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, now, I was hoping to chat with you about debate try outs." She sat down across from him, tugging on her dress carefully. "I was hoping for some pointers."

"From me?" He asked incredulously, "Mellie, I don't want you on the team with us, why would I help you?"

She frowned, her lower lip jutting out in a small pout, "Now, Fitzgerald, that's not very nice and"

"And what, Mellie? You come here, unannounced, you insult Olivia, you think you can bully me into dating you and I know for a fact that you fed Lizzie North everything she needed to try to break us up." He accused sharply. "If you want to stay, then fine, but you need to leave me alone. We're not friends, we're not dating, we're not anything." He glanced up when he heard Harrison's deep laughter followed by Quinn's throaty giggle, "You should go, before Quinn tries to shoot you or shank you or something. She's kind of violent when it comes to you." He muttered.

With a huff of indignation, Mellie stood up, brushing off her skirt and stomping away. Fitz tried to bite back a chuckle as she stumbled slightly in the grass in her heels. With a roll of his eyes, he waved over Harrison and Quinn, "Hey!"

"What does she want now?" Quinn grumbled, her eyes narrowing at the slim brunette's retreating form.

"Advice for debate try outs." Fitz informed them, slamming his book shut.

"Of course she's trying out." Quinn muttered. "Think we can black ball her?" She asked.

Fitz shook his head, "Nah, not with that coming back to bite us in the ass. If she makes it, she makes it. I'd rather have my hands clean of this one."

"I still think that"

"No plotting, Quinn." Fitz ordered her, "And keep Abby out of it. She doesn't even go here."

Quinn scowled in protest, "We're your friends, though. We're Liv's friends and"

"What about Liv?" Fitz's grin widened as his tiny girlfriend bounced over to them, wrapped in his Navy sweatshirt with leggings and ballet flats on her tiny feet. "What's wrong?"

"Mellie wants advice on how to get through debate try outs and I think that we should"

"Leave it alone." Olivia cut in. "Trust me on this, if we blackball her it will only come back and bite us later on. Or she'll get your father involved." She pointed to Fitz, "And the last thing we want is Big Jerry flying out here and making waves because of something we did. If she makes it on the team then we just swallow our pride and deal with her. We can handle anything. Right?"

Quinn let out a dramatic moan and finally dropped down onto the blanket, "You're a better woman than me, Liv. If someone was looking at Harrison that way"

"I don't even want to know what you'd do to the poor woman." Harrison cut in, settling down onto the blanket and drawing Quinn's head up to his lap, running his fingers absently through her curls, "I'd probably do the same though." He admitted.

SCANDAL

Olivia knew that Mellie would make the debate team, Leo and Cyrus would be stupid to let her go. She'd been a rising star on Yale's team, she knew their playbook inside and out, and she was competitive, drawn to a fight and determined to win. She'd also fight dirty (something both Leo and Cyrus liked). Days like this made Olivia miss Stephen. He now worked as in house counsel for a Fortune 500 company, solving rich peoples' problems, he always said.

Leo would be a good mediator though. He knew Mellie was insane and he knew she was out for Fitz and he knew that Fitz and Olivia were unbreakable. He'd be able to step in if need be, so Olivia tried not to worry about it when the list was posted and Mellie's name _was_ on it.

"I told you we should've done something." Quinn grumbled as she and Olivia stared at the list together.

Chuckling, Olivia looped her arm through Quinn's, "Relax, Quinn, you've got to calm down. Besides, maybe this will somehow simmer Mellie down." She hoped. At Quinn's raised brow, she snorted, "Fine, it won't, but trust me it'd have been worse if we'd actually done something."

SCANDAL

" _You're honestly saying they didn't do anything? Ask for anything favors? Nothing?"_

Cyrus sighed, "No, Jerry, for the last time no one said a word to me. Leo, the third year who is the captain, asked me if I thought it'd be a problem or if I'd heard anything, but no one said anything to either of us. No push backs, no complaints, no requests, nothing. The list has been up there for a week, we've had two meetings and are prepping our first trip up to Columbia and no one has said a damned word. Can we please move on now?"

 _Big Jerry huffed through the phone, "I thought for sure they'd try to stop Mellie get on that team and"_

"And what? You could use that? Jerry, they're second year law school students. I doubt a professor would flunk them just because"

" _You don't think far enough ahead, Beene, you're not seeing the big picture here. It's why you're teaching and not running the country."_

Cyrus grunted, "Look, Grant, I don't have time for this. I have work to do. Some of us still work to earn a living." He bit out.

 _With a sharp laugh, Big Jerry acquiesced, "I'll talk to you later, Cy."_

SCANDAL

Mellie's house phone rang continuously as she dashed through her apartment, a towel wrapped around her body, her hair dripping behind her, coming to a screeching halt and letting out a breathless, "Hello?"

" _Mellie."_

She let out a sigh, "Big Jerry, I'm busy. I'm trying to get ready for a debate prep meeting and"

" _You have a new project."_

"Jerry, I am still in law school. I don't have time to go gallivanting around on projects and"

" _I just need you to convince them to try to blackball you." Jerry interrupted. "Then I'll have something on Olivia damned Pope to work with."_

" _Blackball_?" Mellie screeched, "That was not part of the deal. I do still want to be able to graduate with a degree on the off chance that I won't get to be First Lady of California and then the United States."

 _Letting out a grunt of disapproval at her words, Big Jerry sighed impatiently, "Just get them, hell, I don't care if you work up the redhead from BU. Just get someone to try to get you ousted so I have something to work with. Don't worry, Cyrus won't kick you off." He hung up before she could argue further with him._

Mellie stared at the phone in her hand, "Screw you, Big Jerry." She muttered under her breath, tightening her grip on her towel and shoving the phone back on the receiver harder than necessary. Stomping back into her bedroom, she considered the idea that getting involved in Big Jerry's scheme to win Fitz back may not have been her smartest move. It was evident that the father and son didn't see eye-to-eye on anything, so siding with Big Jerry now could make life harder on herself later on. There was one thing Mellie was certain of, though, and that was that Fitzgerald Grant, III was destined for greatness. He would more than likely one day live in 1600 Penn and she was determined to be by his side when he did.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _The stakes are high, the water's rough_

* * *

 _One Month Later_

"Things have been quiet, Harrison, too quiet." Quinn murmured worriedly.

Harrison glanced over at her. They were curled up in his bed, both with books on their laps, highlighters and pens scattered between them. It was clear she wasn't studying, instead she was worrying. "You need to let it go, Quinn. Isn't it a little bit ridiculous to be worrying about this? I mean it's not like Fitz's father is going to come into town and cause trouble. It's not like he's going to actively try to break Fitz and Liv up. And as for Mellie, she seems thoroughly engrossed in her schoolwork right now. Like you and I should be." He shrugged, "I think she wanted Fitz, but understands she won't get him. She's let it go. And it's time for you to do the same."

Slamming her textbook shut, Quinn let it drop to the floor with a loud thud, "Seriously? First of all, way to jinx how quiet it's been." She smacked his bicep and he winced. "And second of all, this is the _Grant_ family."

Rolling his eyes, Harrison scoffed, "Really? Is that why Fitz's last name is Grant?" He asked sarcastically.

Quinn turned her best glare onto her boyfriend, "Not what I meant smart ass." She snapped. "What I meant is that Big Jerry has gone through a lot of trouble to be as respected as Old Money is. He can't have his son marrying someone with no major reputation for herself politically. Hell, he can't even have his son marrying someone from _New_ Money." She paused and chewed on her lip for a moment, "If he wants Fitz to make it, at least the way he sees it, Fitz needs to marry someone like Mellie, from a family like hers. It's the only way this will work out for him." She explained.

Harrison scraped his hand over his face, "I never thought I'd say this," he paused for a moment, "but if you're right, I've never been so glad to be an orphan before in my life."

Quinn's eyes darkened at his words. She'd grown up in a very warm and loving household. Her mother died when she was in high school from cancer; but before then, she, her father and her mother were so close. She and her father were _still_ so close. It had been hard to move all the way across the country to go to Harvard, to leave her father behind (even though he was now dating a very nice ER nurse Quinn loved), so it broke her heart every time Harrison brought up his own past. He'd grown up in Baltimore, in a rough neighborhood, jumping from foster home to foster home. He'd fallen into a gang when he was in high school, but managed to claw his way out of there with his grades, enough so that he could go to Dartmouth on a full ride and now onto Harvard. "You know you're not alone anymore, right?" She asked softly, pushing his book away and rolling on top of him.

His hand slid up her side, inching his t-shirt she was wearing slowly up her body. "I know, Quinn. I'm good. We're good. _This is good_."

She bit her lip and grinned down at him, "I bet I can make it better than good." Before he could respond, she'd slid down his body, dragging his boxers down his legs.

"Fuck, Quinn." He groaned as she unceremoniously wrapped her lips around him.

SCANDAL

"You're serious?" Stephen asked, taking a long sip of his scotch. "You're really thinking about asking her?"

"It's been over a year now and things are stable and good and I just can't imagine how it could be like this with anyone else." He admitted.

"So you're going to propose?" Harrison took a sip of his beer, "I approve man."

Fitz grinned down into his own tumbler of scotch before picking up a frie, toying with the greasy potato, "Yeah, I think I'm going to propose. I mean, don't tell, Livie or Quinn or Abby, please. Please don't tell Abby." His eyes widened, "There is no way in hell that woman could keep that kind of secret."

"Oh hell no." Harrison agreed. "I still try to talk to her as little as possible. I won't tell Quinn though, she'll tell Abby. Actually, they'll both just tell Olivia."

"Those girls tell each other everything." Stephen rolled his eyes, "Anyhow, we need to find a ring, yes?" He asked.

Fitz shook his head, dropping the fried potato altogether. "No, I have a family ring. It's a solitaire pear shaped diamond in a white gold band with a baguette diamonds on the side and a matching wedding band. The wedding band with baguette diamonds along the top and an intricate design on the bottom of the band. It's been passed down in my mother's family for generations."

Harrison held up a hand, "Wait, Quinn explained to me that your dad will never allow this to happen because you're New Money or something."

Fitz laughed and nodded, "My dad is New Money. My mom is Old Money, but she was disowned when she married my father, he was just a dock worker." Fitz explained. "They were great until he became governor. Then he changed and she just accepted it." He shrugged. "I'll never know why." He ran a finger along the rim of his glass tumbler, "Anyhow, the ring was willed to me by my grandmother. She was also the one who told me to let go of my father. So I joined the Navy."

"There's one way to cut ties." Stephen chuckled.

Fitz nodded, "No kidding."

"So you've got a ring, when are you going to do it?" Harrison asked.

Fitz stared down into his glass of scotch. "Tomorrow night." He decided. Standing up, he tossed some cash on the table, "Want to visit a safety deposit box with me?" He asked.

"Hell, yes." Harrison stood up too. "Come on, Stephen, chug the scotch and let's go."

SCANDAL

 _The Next Evening_

Fitz double checked his pocket to ensure that the antique box and ring were inside. "Livie!" He called out, "We're going to miss our reservations."

He'd managed to snag last minute reservations at Da Vinci (courtesy of Stephen, the owner was a client of the company his worked for) and surprised Olivia with that, along with a long-sleeved cream colored dress with a dropped back and a new pair of gold heels. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called out, snatching her clutch up off the dresser in their bedroom, "You still haven't told me what brought all of this on." She chastised lightly as she grabbed her coat.

He chuckled lightly, helping her slip into her jacket. Pressing a brief kiss to her lips, he murmured, "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

She raised a questioning brow at him, but nodded reluctantly. "Alright, I suppose I can wait for a couple of more hours." She assented.

When the cab dropped them off in front of the restaurant and they'd handed their coats off, Olivia was even more surprised to find them seated at the ideal table in the center of the restaurant. Her eyes narrowed as Fitz squirmed lightly in his seat as the waiter poured them a couple of glasses of wine. A knot formed in her stomach when she managed to put two and two together. Not an unpleasant knot, one filled with anticipation and excitement. She crossed her legs and forced herself to sit still so Fitz could have his evening. He'd clearly planned the entire night out and did his best to make it a surprise. He also managed to keep his plans a secret from Quinn and Abby (she would've known what he'd planned if he hadn't).

When they ordered dessert, Olivia felt herself fidgeting, waiting on the inevitable proposal. Fitz held up his recently filled glass of champagne to make a toast when, "Olivia? Fitz?"

They both turned to look over Olivia's shoulder. Behind them stood Edison with an attractive woman on his arm. "Edison?" Olivia asked, her eyes narrowing.

"It's good to see you." He stepped forward. "Fitzgerald." He grunted.

Fitz sighed and leaned back in his chair, the moment effectively ruined. "Edison."

SCANDAL

When they arrived home forty-five minutes later, Olivia watched Fitz with sad eyes. He'd been planning on asking her. She knew it, she could feel it in her gut, and then Edison had to show up out of nowhere. _On the exact night in the exact restaurant._ She felt her stomach flip as she slipped her diamond stud earrings (a gift for graduating top of her class in undergrad from her parents) out of her ears, tucking them in the wooden jewelry box Fitz had given her for their one year anniversary (with a diamond tennis bracelet laying inside).

When Fitz emerged from the bathroom, she turned slowly, "That was an amazing surprise, Fitz." She murmured softly. "Even after Edison showed up, I had an incredible time. Thank you."

He studied her for a moment, seemingly trying to make up his mind about something before holding up a hand, "Hang on." He darted into his closet as a knock sounded at their front door.

With a small giggle (Olivia assumed it was Abby and Quinn come to find out how the proposal went – she was sure Stephen and Harrison hadn't been able to keep this a secret _that_ long), Olivia shook her head, ready to shoo their friends away until tomorrow. "You girls can't be here yet, we had some" she paused as she flung the door open, "trouble." She finished slowly.

"Hello, Olivia."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _But this love is ours_

* * *

Olivia pursed her lips, "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Governor's conference, senator's conference, meeting with an attorney, doctor's appointment, new woman to screw, take your pick, does it matter?" Big Jerry asked, leaning in the doorway, unperturbed by Olivia's clear disapproval at his presence. "I'm here to see my son."

Olivia considered answering for Fitz and just kicking Big Jerry out on his ass, but she knew that this was something he was going to have to do himself. "Baby!" She called out.

A moment later she heard Fitz emerge from the office, "Yeah, Livie? Who's at the" he paused "door?" He let out a small grunt, "What are you doing here, Dad?"

Pushing his way past Olivia, Big Jerry sat down in one of their overstuffed leather chairs, "Scotch, neat." He requested, his eyes on Olivia.

"I'm not the help. If you want a scotch, there's the bar." She gestured to the old wooden bar she and Fitz had found an antique store a few months earlier. "I'm going to jump in the shower and change." She rocked up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Holler if you need me."

"Thanks, Livie." He murmured. He waited until their bedroom door clicked shut before he turned back to his father, "What are you doing here?"

"You know I don't do anything without a scotch in my hand." He chastised his son lightly.

"You don't get a drink." Fitz remained standing. "Say what you came here to say and then get the hell out of my apartment."

"Now, that's no way to speak to your father." Big Jerry stood up, "I gave you everything, I made you who you are and you're just going to turn your back on me, forget everything we planned for your future?"

"It's not your future, it's mine!" Fitz yelled, "And it doesn't include you. And as for what you gave me, you taught me how _not_ to be a man. You showed me what not to do. Every time I'm faced with something, I think, what would my father do and then I go and do the _opposite_ , now get the hell out of my home."

Big Jerry stared at his son, his mouth ever so slightly opened. It felt like he'd been suckerpunched in the stomach. He had no idea that his son would go so far as to actually say those things to him. Their relationship had never been good (particularly after his mother died), but Fitz used to trust him, he used to rely on him. Then he went and joined the Navy and ran off to Harvard (he thought that may swing him back in Jerry's direction, but it didn't), and now that he'd met Olivia Pope, Big Jerry knew he'd lost Fitz forever. "I heard you got your grandmother's ring from the safety deposit box." Big Jerry spat out in a tone that was more accusatory than he'd intended.

Fitz snorted, and now he understood exactly why his father was standing in this living room, "I'm going to marry her."

"You can't marry her, Fitzgerald." Big Jerry shouted, "She's a middle class black girl. You can screw her, but you can't"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Fitz interrupted slowly, advancing on his father, "I do not ever want to see you or hear from you again. I will not have you around if you're going to speak of Olivia that way. Get out of my house, don't call me, don't come visit, don't write me a goddamned letter. Cut me out of your will, disown me, I don't give a damn. Just get the hell out of my house _now_." His voice was low, even and absolutely threatening.

Big Jerry balked, skirting around his son, "You'll be sorry you did this, Fitzgerald! I promise you, you'll be sorry!"

"And you can tell Davis that him showing up at Da Vinci was a nice touch, but it won't stop me from proposing. And as for Mellie coming to Harvard, I hear she's taken up with Leo Bergen, so you can just forget about any of your plans to break us up. It's not happening. Though, Lizzie North was a good try." He complimented.

Big Jerry let out a growl and threw open the door, "You'll be sorry you did this, Fitzgerald. When she gets bored of you or goes running off with someone who has bigger goals, you'll be sorry. You'll never get into 1600 Penn this way and when she realizes that, she'll leave your sorry ass behind. And you'll come running home. Well guess what?" Fitz just raised an amused eyebrow at his father's rant, "I won't be there."

"Good." Fitz replied, "Perhaps you'll be in hell, where you belong." He slammed the door in his father's face, feeling slightly vindicated after taking him down a few pegs. Now all he had to do was come up with another way to propose to Olivia. He certainly couldn't do it in the wake of his father's unannounced visit. He grinned when he still heard the shower running. He could, however, join her in the shower. There wasn't much he liked more than his Livie wet and wanting. Yanking his shirt out of his pants, he stripped as he walked towards the bathroom, smiling widely when she jumped as he pulled the curtain back.

"Damn it, Fitz, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She took a few deep breaths, pressing her hand down over her rapidly beating heart.

"Knowing you were in here alone and wet was nearly giving me a heart attack." He quipped back as he stepped into the narrow space.

She let out a hum, "Is that so?" She moved around so he could step under the spray, "Well, I think we should keep you from having a heart attack." She rocked up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips, "He's gone, right? And you're okay?" She asked softly, her hands skimming over his torso, fingers dipping into the grooves of his muscles.

He hummed, "Perfectly fine. And I don't think we'll see from him or hear from him again."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "If you're good with that, I'm good with that."

Reaching up, Fitz tugged on a wet strand of hair, "I'm very good with that." He spun her around, yanking her back into his chest, "Now, I don't think I want to talk about him ever again."

Olivia hummed, "What do you want to talk about, oh, _Fitz_." She moaned as his fingers slipped down her rib cage, his thumb pressing against her clit.

"Leg up, Livie." He murmured in her ear, nudging her leg towards the ledge of the bathtub. She caught on quickly, leaning forward and bracing her hands against the tiled wall to steady herself. She rocked back into him when she felt his erection slip against her, "Fuck, you're hot." He murmured, his hands sliding over every patch of skin he could reach. He just teased them both for a few moments, rocking against her, not giving them any real relief.

"Damn it, Fitz," Olivia moaned, "stop teasing." She let out a loud mewl when he finally thrust in her, "Oh, fuck!" She cried out.

"So tight." He pulled almost completely out before slamming back in, "So good." He groaned.

"Harder." She begged, her hands slipping against the wet wall. Fitz tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her back into him. She whimpered as he did as she begged, taking her with hard, deep thrusts. "Oh my god." She moaned. Her moans increased in volume when one of his hands snaked around her hip to flick her clit. She squeezed around him involuntarily.

He pressed down harder on the little bundle of nerves, "Fuck, Livie, do that again." He whispered in her ear, tugging on the lobe. She nodded and squeezed him again, grinning at the way he cursed in her ear. "Please tell me you're close." He begged.

"So close." Olivia murmured, "So close." She let out a long yell of his name when he finally found her g-spot, "Right there."

He doubled his efforts, slamming into her over and over again, "Come, Livie. _Now_." She cried out some version of his name as she slumped forward, barely feeling him spasm inside of her as he came.

"Fuck." She muttered, her leg sliding to the bathtub floor with a loud thump.

"You alright, Liv, did I hurt you?" He asked softly.

She turned in his arms, shaking her head, "No, but we should clean up, we're almost out of hot water."

Picking up her shower gel, Fitz grinned, "Allow me."

She let out a huff, "You're just going to clean me up so that I can get dirty again." She grumbled with a smile on her face.

He gave her a shiteaten grin, "Can you blame me? Have you seen you?" She just chuckled and snatched the gel out of his hand, "I think I can handle me." She teased.

He groaned at the double meaning of her words, "As if that will make you any less dirty once we get out of here."

SCANDAL

Fitz, Stephen, and Harrison watched from their place at the high top bar table as Olivia tried to teach Abby and Quinn how to play pool. Her father was a damn good player and he'd taught Olivia. Liv was a regular pool shark if he'd ever seen one. "So you didn't do it?" It had been nearly two weeks since Fitz's attempted proposal. He still wanted to do something special, but between debate prep and school work, he and Olivia hadn't had time to go out. Now he was just getting impatient and frustrated.

"No, and everything's just been too crazy. I'm beginning to think that a big, romantic proposal is just out of the question." Fitz grumbled.

"So go do it." Harrison kicked Fitz in the shin lightly, "You have the ring on you, don't you?"

Fitz nodded, he'd been carrying it around for a week and a half, hoping the moment may pop up, but it hadn't. "Really? Here?"

Stephen nodded, "Yes, here. Go do it now."

"We're in a dive bar." Fitz pointed out.

"We're in her favorite spot in town." Harrison reminded him, "And we're all here and neither of you need a fancy restaurant or anything like that."

"Good point." Fitz stood up, downing the remainder of his scotch. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." They both called out.

"Think it'll be good?" Stephen asked.

"Dude's proposing in a dive bar." Harrison shook his head, "This could be a complete disaster."

"Well, at least Jerry, Edison and Mellie aren't around." Stephen pointed out.

Hitting him upside the head, Harrison reprimanded him, "You're going to jinx it." At Stephen's look his nodded, remembering his words to Quinn only to have the entire universe seem to spin out of control two weeks earlier. The two quieted down as Fitz approached the pool table.

Taking a breath, Fitz slipped the pool stick out of Olivia's hands and spun her around, "Uh! Fitz! I was just about to win again."

He chuckled and pulled her a few feet from the table to give himself some room. Without a word, he dropped down to his knee. Quinn and Abby both let out loud squeals, drawing the attention of every other patron in the bar, "Livie," Fitz began.

"Oh my god." Olivia murmured.

"I wanted to do this two weeks ago, but it seemed like every person we didn't want to see showed up on our doorstep." She bit her lip and nodded, "And I've been waiting for the right moment, for a romantic moment, since then, but somehow, this seems most fitting, here in our favorite place with our family." He motioned to their four friends behind them. "I love you, Olivia. I love the way you fight tooth and nail for what you believe. I love the way you dance around singing to ACDC in their golden years when you cook. I love the way you can be so still, just sitting in your favorite chair reading. I love the way you always know what to say to me, or what I need in any given moment. I love the way you always think of what others need before yourself. I love the way you love me, flaws and crazy family and all. I love you, Livie. I love every little thing and every big thing about you. So, Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me?"

She swallowed hard and dropped to her knees in front of him, "Yes," she murmured softly, "yes!" They barely registered the cheers around them as he pressed a hard kiss to her lips before drawing her in for a hug. He'd barely slipped the ring on her finger (a perfect fit) before Abby and Quinn had Olivia on her feet so they could fawn over the ring. Glancing across the pool table at him, she let out a squeal when the bartender popped open a bottle of cheap champagne for them, grinning widely.

The champagne was terrible and cheap. They drank it out of tumblers meant for liquor because the bar didn't have champagne flutes. They were mostly surrounded by people they didn't really know. The knees of their jeans were covered in whatever was on the bar floor that hadn't been swept up in who knew how long. She was dressed in a tattered Georgetown t-shirt with a hole in the neck and he was no better in his Navy sweatshirt.

It beat a proposal at a five star restaurant with expensive champagne and fancy clothes any day.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _You never know what people have up their sleeves_

* * *

 _Six Months Later_

Fitz nodded into the phone, "Yes, thank you so much." He nodded again, letting out a humming sound, "Yes, sir, that sounds perfect. Yes, thank you." He hung up, tossing the phone on the counter with a clatter, completely ignoring the cradle it should rest in, "Livie!" He cried out.

She came sliding back into the apartment from the hallway, the trash still in one hand. She'd intended to take the trash down to the chute at the end of the hall, but Fitz's scream drew her back, "Fitz? What's wrong?" She asked, dropping the bag in the open doorway, "Is someone hurt?"

He was already shaking his head, "I got it, Livie, I got it!"

She paused, her heart gradually slowing down as the realization that everything was alright sunk in. "You got it." She repeated slowly, "You got the internship?" She asked, her voice suddenly rising, "At the DA's office?"

He nodded, "I got the internship at the DA's office for the summer. There are just two of us, me and some guy who goes to Dartmouth." He explained. "I start the Monday after finals."

Throwing her arms around his neck, she dragged his lips down to hers for a fierce kiss. "This is going to be amazing, babe." Resting her head on his chest, she murmured, "I'm so proud of you."

He tightened his grip on her, "You're no slouch, either, Livie." He pressed a kiss to her hair, "Murphy & Anderson won't know what hit them when you show up in a couple of weeks. They're never going to want to let you go." He referred to the private practice she had an internship at during the upcoming summer.

She grinned up at him, "We're so close, Fitz. Just one more year, then we're finally going to be done!"

SCANDAL

Fitz adjusted his tie and glanced at his reflection in his rearview mirror. He was inexplicably nervous about his first day at the DA's office. After waking him up with a morning blow job (sometimes he didn't know how the hell he stumbled upon Olivia, but he was never letting her go), she made him breakfast, doing her best to soothe his nerves as she helped him pick out a shirt and tie.

" _I know why you're nervous, baby, you don't want people associating you with your father. You want to earn everything on your own. And you have. You got into Harvard, you got the grades, you got the internship. And don't forget about the Navy. You did that on your own, too. You've earned this. I promise you, and you'll prove it to them. Trust me on this. My gut says that you're going to be great and we both know that my gut is never wrong."_

He chuckled and stepped out of his car, making sure to lock it before heading into the courthouse annex, where the DA's office was located. He moved swiftly through security to the offices he would be working in. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open.

SCANDAL

Olivia speared a bit of her lettuce, "He was so nervous." She told Abby and Quinn before she popped her fork in her mouth.

"Cause of his dad?" Quinn asked.

Olivia nodded, swallowing, "I think so. That man did some major damage to him. I think his whole family did. Anyhow, I know it'll be great, but I'll feel better when he's home and I can see him."

"Speaking of first days," Quinn paused, "how is everyone else's going?"

Abby grinned, "So good! Who knew interning at a private practice would be fun?"

"I'm pretty sure that I did." Olivia quipped. "How do you like Haye & Green?" She asked Quinn.

Quinn shrugged, "It's really intimidating. I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous of Harrison getting to work under Stephen. I mean I don't want to be in-house counsel anywhere, but still, it's got to be nice to have a friendly face." She glanced down at her watch, "And I need to head back. I'll see you guys tonight at the bar." She waved, trashing her smoothie on her way out of the park.

"She's wound way too tight." Abby commented absently.

Olivia snorted. At Abby's look she asked, "Have you taken a look in the mirror lately, Abs?" She teased.

SCANDAL

"This kind of sucks." Fitz looked up from the file he was hole-punching across the table at the other intern, David Rosen.

"You think?" Fitz quipped.

"I mean, I know interns do grunt work, but" David began.

"We already have a bachelor's degree and this is what we're doing. Work a monkey could do?" Fitz finished.

"Something like that." David murmured, "So, I have to ask, Grant like the Senator and Governor, right?"

Fitz let out a grunt, "Unfortunately, yes."

A small grin spread across David's face, "As a diehard Democrat, I agree."

Chuckling, Fitz nodded, "Why do you think I joined the Navy?" He asked.

"You were in the _Navy_?" David asked incredulously, "You know, I followed your dad's career in the Senate, that must've pissed him the fuck off because he wanted you in office"

"Two years ago. Two years ago I should've been working for the Governor of California and working my way to running in the election this year." Fitz explained. "The big plan is to get me into 1600 Penn."

"And your plan?"

Fitz shrugged, "Right now my plan involves getting promoted from making files, marrying Livie and graduating with a job."

"You're engaged?"

"Yup, for the past six months. We're getting married right before graduation. Here name is Olivia Pope and"

"You're marrying _The Olivia Pope_?" David's voice held a tone of awe. "You know her?" His hand was suspended over the hole punch as he stared wide-eyed at Fitz.

Chuckling, Fitz nodded, fully aware and proud of his Livie's reputation on the debate circuit, "Better than most." He winked.

"Wow, she's a legend. I went up against her in Undergrad. Actually, I've been up against both of you. Hey, yeah, I remember you. You were sick during the last Dartmouth-Harvard debate weren't you? I vaguely remember you from two years ago."

Nodding, Fitz answered, "Yup, I was out with strep. I didn't even make it up to New Hampshire. Liv wanted to not go too, but I thought Cyrus would have a heart attack if she didn't show, so I made her go anyways."

"Well we wish you hadn't." David grumbled.

"Most teams wish we'd leave her behind." Fitz replied proudly, "That's my Livie. She's a pistol." He closed his most recently put together file. "What are you up to tonight?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm hoping it involves a drink." David admitted.

"How about one with all of us? There's a big group of us meeting tonight at our favorite dive bar. Join us." He invited.

David grin, "I'd love to, it's got to be better than going home. I came back home this summer for my internship because my mom's sick, but my father is driving me up the wall. I have got to get out before I lose my damn mind."

"A drink will do you good then." Fitz chuckled, understanding the complicated relationship that can happen between father and son.

SCANDAL

"Fitz is late." Abby muttered.

"Why do you sound like you're his fiancé, not me?" Olivia asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Because, I want to know how the DA's office was." Abby whined.

"This coming from the girl ranting and raving about how wonderful private practice is." Quinn teased.

"I lied, I hate it, I want to go back to the DA's office." The redhead grumbled. "Where are the men?" She slammed her fist down on the table so hard that Quinn and Olivia jumped.

"Good fucking lord, woman," Stephen's voice echoed behind them, "We're here and you're going to scare off our newest friend."

Abby scowled, "Please tell me you did not bring one of your whores here?" She shrieked.

"Abby!" Olivia admonished.

"No, I didn't bring one of Stephen's whores." Fitz replied, "Guys, this is David Rosen. He goes to Dartmouth and is the other intern at the DA's office." He introduced David, "Ignore the redhead, she's crazy."

Abby scoffed, "I am not crazy. I am aggravated." She stood, "And I need another drink."

"Let me guess," Fitz slid in next to Olivia, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "she didn't like the world of private practice?"

"She did before lunch." Holding out a hand, she introduced herself, "I'm Olivia Pope. It's nice to meet you, David."

"You too." David motioned to the bar. "Beer?"

"Please." Fitz agreed.

Quinn and Olivia watched them join Harrison and Stephen. When David tentatively spoke to Abby, Quinn grinned, "We have another stray." She sang.

"We do, and I think this one may try to play nice with Red." Olivia nudged Quinn, her friend turning to look towards the bar again. Abby and David were actually laughing together.

"Should we warn him that she's fucking insane?" Quinn asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Nah, he's a big boy. And it's not like she's dangerous."

"She does have a gun." Quinn reminded Olivia.

"Well fuck." Olivia muttered. "Best of luck to him." Laughing when Quinn let out a snort at her words.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: I'm baaaaaack! Sorry it's been like a month (or more than a month) since an update on this story. My bad. I don't really have an excuse other than life is crazy and there's no one here to pester me for updates. Anyhow, here's an update! Yay! (Maybe? Do people still remember this story or not? Oops!). ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

Olivia flicked through the rack of wedding dresses almost absently. Her mother had been hounding her relentlessly about it. Olivia supposed she was right, they were inching closer and closer to the wedding date, and with the final year of law school just starting (and Bar prep already beginning), she wasn't going to have much time for wedding planning. She and Fitz had been woefully neglectful of that over summer. They should've planned everything out so it was done, but instead they both dove head first into their new internships, happy to finally feel like productive members of society (for once for her, and once again for Fitz).

"Olivia, you're too picky." Maya Pope sighed and pulled another dress out, "Just start trying things on, you may be surprised."

"Your mom is right, stop being a bitchy bride and start trying things on." Abby advised.

Quinn snorted, "Nice, Abs. I think you've had enough champagne." Quinn reached for Abby's glass, but Abby slid around her.

"Or not enough." Abby countered, moving to another rack of dresses.

Olivia hummed in response, not really listening to the conversation around her. "Is she even paying attention?" Quinn asked.

"Is she even interested in wedding dresses?" Abby grumbled.

Maya moved to Olivia's side, passing the wedding gowns she's selected off to the sales woman. She snapped her fingers in front of her daughter's face, "Olivia? What has gotten into you?"

Olivia's eyes moved back to her mother and she shrugged, "What, Mama?" She asked.

Maya smiled softly, "Are you alright, Livie?" She asked softly.

Olivia nodded, "Oh, yes, fine, just thinking about everything that's ahead. You know there's so much to do and graduation is just around the corner and the Bar exam and"

"Olivia," Maya placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "are you having second thoughts about marrying Fitz?"

Olivia sighed and tugged a hand through her hair before shoving an errant curl behind her ear. "Not second thoughts, per se."

Maya nodded waiting. When Olivia said nothing more, she prompted, "Then what?"

"Something's wrong." Olivia spit out, "I don't know what it is, but there's something wrong and I can't stop it because I don't know what it is and I'm so scared that whatever is wrong is going to come between Fitz and me and it makes me hesitant to go through with this wedding until it's all settled. We're young. Well, I'm young. The last thing I want is to start out a marriage with trouble. Marriage isn't easy and"

"And you're overthinking things, love." Maya shook her head fondly at her only daughter. "You were always so good at doing that. You need to take a breath and ask yourself one question."

Olivia scowled, "What is that?"

"Do you love Fitz?" Maya asked simply.

"Of course I do." Olivia answered before she even registered the question.

"Then nothing else matters." Maya assured her daughter, "You can make it through anything as long as you love each other, trust each other and are honest with each other about _everything_. Tell him that you're afraid something is going to happen. Try to put your gut feelings into words. That man loves you more than his own life. He'll listen and understand and figure out how to soothe you."

Letting out a sigh, Olivia drew her mother in for a hug, "Thank you, Momma. I think I needed that."

Pulling back, Maya nodded sharply, "Good, now get into that dressing and start trying on some of these dresses." She ordered, "I don't have all day. Your father likes it when I'm home to have a drink with him. Even if home is a hotel room right now."

SCANDAL

Fitz tugged Olivia into his side as they curled up in bed together. "So," he murmured in her ear, "did spending some time with your mom, even with Abby around, help clear whatever was going on in your head."

Olivia looked over her shoulder where Fitz was laying, spooning her, "You knew?"

"That you were worried about something?" He asked chuckling, "Yeah, I knew. You didn't want to talk about it though. You're not as tense tonight so I figured I'd ask."

Sighing, Olivia dropped her head back to the pillow and wiggled a little bit until she was firmly pressed against him, "Things have been so easy and quiet lately." She commented.

He hummed, one of his large hands skimming up under the silk tank top of her pajamas to caress her skin. "I know, it's been nice." He admitted.

"No," Olivia corrected, "I mean it's been too quiet."

Fitz considered her words for a moment before finally asking, "Do you think that something is going to happen?" He finally asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just feel like something's off. I'm not sure what it is, but there's something not right and I can't put my finger on what it is."

"Is that your brain working in over drive because you're worried about everything else, or is it your gut?" He questioned. She was self-aware enough to be able to differentiate between the two.

"It's my gut." She answered confidently. "And it has me worried."

"About?"

"The wedding." She admitted.

He snorted, "You don't think someone will try to stop it, do you?"

"Actually, yes. And I'm also afraid that if we get married now, someone's going to make it hard on us early on. I don't want to lose you because we move too fast or"

"Olivia," he rolled her over onto her back, "don't do that. Don't stop our future over the fear of my father. That's who you're worried about. I worry about him too, but don't stop what's good because of him. No matter what he says or does, or who he throws at us, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

She bit her lip, but nodded after a moment. "Okay, Fitz. Sorry." She turned slightly, wrapping his arms back around her and tucking herself against his chest again.

He nuzzled the back of her neck, inhaling the scent of a vanilla that always seemed to emanate from her. "You don't have to be sorry for having those feelings or thoughts, Livie. Thank you for telling me."

"Even if it took forever to tell you?" She asked softly.

"Even if it took forever to tell me." He agreed. After a moment, he said, "You'll see, Liv, things will work out just fine."

SCANDAL

Mellie stared across the kitchen table in her apartment and shook her head, "No, Jerry. I'm not interested."

"Not interested?" Big Jerry had flown to Boston just to sit down with Mellie and discuss a new tactic for breaking Fitz away from Olivia before the wedding. Just before, too. He wanted his son's heart shattered into pieces so he came running home to California. "I thought you loved Fitz."

"I've moved on, Jerry. I'm dating someone new and I'm happy. For the first time in my life I'm truly happy and I don't want to mess that up. I don't want to lose that."

"With Leo Bergen?" Jerry asked. Mellie didn't even bother to look surprised that he knew. She was aware he was keeping tabs on all of them.

"Yes, with Leo." She confirmed.

"You know that boy isn't going anywhere. He's destined to be a fixer his whole life." Jerry taunted her.

Mellie just snorted, "And Fitz is destined to work for the DA's office." At Jerry's scowl, she rolled her eyes, "Look, if you want to meddle, by all means meddle. Just leave me out of it. Leave Leo and me alone and"

"Do you really think that's an option now?" Jerry asked threateningly. "If you don't play the game you signed up for, then something may happen to Leo. Very soon."

Mellie stood up, the tea cup she'd been sipping from tipping over and rolling to the floor, shattering on the ground, "You listen here, Big Jerry, I'm not some little whore you can throw at your son whenever he doesn't play by your rules. I'm not a chess piece, I'm not a weapon. I'm a person. And I'm not in love with you son."

"You don't have to be!" Jerry shouted. He took a few calming breaths before stated slowly, "You just have to be in love with 1600 Penn." Mellie's mouth clamped shut at that. "Now sit down and listen." When she didn't move, he said in a low voice. "Sit down and listen for _Leo_."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

* * *

Mellie paced outside of Fitz and Olivia's apartment steeling her nerves for what she was about to do. The plan Big Jerry laid out for her was simple. All she had to do was seduce Fitz, let Olivia catch them in the act, manipulate the break up to devastate Fitz so he went to his father and then she could either try to stay or leave. Big Jerry didn't care, apparently in some ways she was replaceable. As long as she went through with the plan, Leo was safe.

She wrung her hands and bit her lip. The only problem was that Leo would get hurt either way. Either he would be physically hurt by Big Jerry, or she'd break his heart by cheating on him, even if it didn't mean anything. There was no justifying cheating. Not on Leo. He was good. An arrogant bastard who thought he was God's gift, but still _good_. And he loved her in spite of everything she'd done and how she'd gotten wrapped up with Big Jerry. He knew everything and he still cared, he was still there at the end of the day. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want him hurt either.

She spent another thirty seconds debating her next move before she finally rapped sharply on the door.

The door opened with a wide swing. "Mellie?"

Squaring her shoulders, Mellie felt a newfound confidence seep through her veins. She'd made up her mind and she knew she was making the right decision. The right decision for her and the right decision for Leo. "We need to talk."

SCANDAL

"So the bachelor party," Stephen tipped his chair back, "what are we doing? Atlantic City? Strippers and gambling?"

Fitz snorted, "There will be no strippers."

"But it's a _bachelor_ party." Stephen objected.

Harrison chuckled, "I'm with Fitz on the no strippers. Quinn will kill me. Like actually break me in half."

"You're scared of your girlfriend? The little tiny brunette who talks too much and too fast?" Stephen shook his head, "You're whipped, man."

"You know what, Quinn is fucking frightening as shit, so yes, I'm afraid." Harrison defended, "What about you, Rosen? Afraid Abby will shoot you?" He deflected the conversation away from him and towards David who'd been silently taking them all in.

David flushed and took a swig of his beer, "Abby and I are _not_ a thing. She's crazy and hyper and high-maintenance. We're just friends." He winced when he heard his own defensive tone. It sounded weak to his own ears. There was no way the rest of the guys would buy it. From the looks around the table, he knew they didn't.

"Are you honestly telling me that you haven't wanted to tap that?" Stephen shook his head in disbelief. At David's nod, he scoffed, "Oh come on, she's hot. We've all wanted to do her."

"Cheers to that." Harrison tapped his glass of scotch with Stephen's, shooting a salacious wink towards David.

"Not me." Fitz quipped.

Stephen dropped his head to the table top, banging it against it a couple of times for good measure, "God you and Liv are so disgusting." Fitz just chuckled at him, flagging down the waitress for another drink, "Fine, no strippers." Stephen relented once the woman had left them alone.

"You know, you really are a pushover." Harrison commented.

Stephen's mouth popped open, "You didn't want strippers either!"

"But you gave up _way_ too fast." Harrison teased.

Stephen let out a low growl, "I seriously hate you all."

Harrison shook his head, "If that were true, you'd have other friends. Instead you just have us."

Stephen's mouth popped open, "Wow, now I feel pathetic. Thank you."

Raising his glass in toast, Harrison grinned, "Happy to be of service."

SCANDAL

"Livie!" Fitz pushed the door to their apartment open an hour later, "I'm home. And drunk. Well, only a little. Stephen wanted shots. I'm too old for shots. They're good, though." He slurred.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Mellie, a glass of wine in her hand, seated on his sofa. "Hello, Fitz."

"Olivia! What the hell is Mellie doing here?" He shouted, sobriety suddenly hitting him like a cold wave.

Olivia emerged from the kitchen, a plate with cheese and bread in her hand. "I was just getting us something to eat. Sit. I'll get you another scotch. You're going to need it." She set the plate on the coffee table, giving Mellie a small smile before moving to the corner bar.

"Olivia, what's going on?" He asked sharply.

Olivia cleared her throat, "Mellie has some news for us." She told Fitz, pushing him down into a chair and pressing the scotch in his hands.

"Oh really?" He asked, setting the scotch on the side table and leaning forward, "Okay, catch me up."

Mellie fingered a small slice of cheese, ultimately setting it on her napkin, "Your father came to visit me yesterday." Fitz just raised a brow and waited, "He has this whole plan where I seduce you and break up the wedding. He wants you devastated enough to run back to California after law school."

"And you're telling us because?" He questioned.

"Because I don't want to seduce you." She told him honestly, "I don't want you Fitz. I don't love you, I don't even really _like_ you." She paused, "But I'm afraid of your father."

"Of course you are." Fitz snorted.

"Fitz," Olivia warned, "listen to why she's afraid."

"He threatened to hurt Leo." Mellie's bottom lip quivered a bit and she had to take a breath to get it under control before she could continue. "Look, I get that we don't like each other. And you have every right to hate me and not trust me. I get it, okay. I'm seeing a therapist, I've talked extensively to Leo, I know what I did and why I did it and there's really no excuse, but look, your father is a bad man. We both have known that for a long time. People mysteriously die around him. It happens every time someone gets in his way and he can't handle it in any other way. Leo could get hurt and he didn't do anything to ask for that. He's a good man, and I don't want him hurt, but I can't cheat on him. I think that would hurt him worse."

Fitz gauged her words, unsure if she was telling the truth. "Liv, side bar in the kitchen?" He requested.

Nodding she followed him into the other room, "My gut says she's telling the truth and your father is running out of ways to fuck with us before the wedding." She told him before he could even ask.

Fitz leaned against the counter, still hesitant, "You know I trust your, Olivia. I know it's always right, it's just so hard to trust Mellie and"

"She's different, Fitz. She has been since she started dating Leo. We haven't heard a peep out of her. The only time she's even interacted with us is in class or debate. She's been attached to Leo and they're _happy_. I can't see her risking that for you. Particularly since you've made it clear you're not interested in politics. Hell, I don't think _she's_ interested in politics anymore. She was working for a big private practice this summer and I heard she _loved_ it. You and I both know she'd have to give it all up if she were First Lady."

"So you think we should trust her?" He asked.

"I think that we should find out how Big Jerry plans to hurt Leo and stop him." Olivia cut in. "She's right about one thing, we could all be in trouble if Big Jerry doesn't get his way." Olivia paused for a moment, "Did you note that she wasn't afraid or worried about herself, just about Leo?"

Fitz considered that for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Okay, I'll trust _you_."

Olivia nodded, happy with his response, "Let's go tell Mellie."

When they got back into the living room, Mellie was pouring herself another glass of wine, "Well? Am I the enemy or to be trusted?" She asked carefully.

"One condition." Fitz held up a hand. She nodded and waited, "Before we start trying to thwart plans, I talk to my father."

Olivia's eyes widened, "Hell no." She replied.

"He's my father and this is my battle. It's not either of yours and it's certainly not Leo's." Fitz argued, "If I think he's still going to do something then we'll start planning, but for now, I am cutting him off."

Mellie chewed on her lip, "I don't like it. You could wind up hurt." At Olivia and Fitz's incredulous looks, she snorted, "I'm a conniving, manipulative bitch, but I'm not a complete monster." She reminded them.

Fitz scoffed, "That has remained to be seen." He cringed when Olivia kicked him in the shin, "I do this my way or you're on your own."

Olivia let out a sigh of resignation, "Fine."

Fitz nodded, "The Senate is in session. I'll go down to DC to meet him after classes tomorrow." He stood, "Goodnight, Mellie."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _But I don't care, cause right now you're mine_

* * *

Fitz took a small sip of the expensive scotch the bartender set in front of him. It had been a while since he'd had a glass that tasted that good. Usually he drank the cheap stuff at their dive bar and it seemed wasteful to buy expensive scotch in the store. Since he was meeting his father, though, Fitz felt like he'd earned something expensive to help calm his nerves. And his aggravation. It was time to cut Big Jerry out of his life once and for all. He'd spent the last few years trying to find a way to make peace with the man (after all he was his father), but it always backfired. The only thing Big Jerry was interested in was power and what kind of power Fitz could provide him with. Fitz wasn't interested in having that kind of relationship in his life any longer. At some point he knew it was time to recognize what his father really was: a manipulative bastard who only cared about power and money. He knew just how to sever their relationship, even if it was a threat he didn't particularly relish making. It was time to finally cut the cord that held them together.

Permanently.

"I'll have the more expensive version of whatever my son is having." A deep voice boomed behind Fitz and he fought the cringe when his father's hand connected with his shoulder, lightly patting him. The only sign of affection Big Jerry gave someone he wasn't fucking. Pulling out the bar stool next to Fitz, Jerry sighed, "It's good to see you, son. How are you?"

Fitz turned slowly, schooling his features into one of indifference, "Pissed." He answered. "Blackmailing _Mellie_ is beneath you."

Big Jerry scowled, "That little bitch told you. Well, I have to say, I didn't see that coming." He nodded to the bartender and accepted the tumbler.

Fitz nodded, "Yes, and she's terrified. As she well should be. I know what happens to people who get in your way. Well, consider this the end. I'm done. I'm done trying to fit into your life. I'm done trying to fit you into mine. Mellie is happy with Leo. Let her be happy. I'm happy with Olivia. Let me be happy. I don't want to be President. I don't want to be in politics. I don't want any of it. I don't want your money. I don't want _you_."

His father just chuckled, taking a long sip of his scotch, "Do you feel brave now? Like a big boy? Like a man who's standing on his own two feet?" Fitz didn't waver at the mocking. "You are what I made you. You have what I gave you." Big Jerry reminded him, "You don't exist without me."

"You're right about one thing." Fitz assented, "I am what you made me. You were a monster. You _are_ a monster. And I don't want to be anything like you." Fitz stood up, tossing cash on the bar top for his drink, "Consider this goodbye. You have no business here in Boston. I suggest you stay the hell away from my city."

"Or what?" Jerry challenged.

Fitz leaned in, "I have nothing to lose." He reminded his father. "Liv knows everything about my family's history. She's not going anywhere. You come near us again and I'll start talking. I don't care if I burn with you." He threatened. "I will open up every closet door in our family home and start rattling the skeletons and watch as they fall out one by one. Naked." He insinuated that he would bring forth every affair and illegal dealing his father ever made. "Goodbye." He repeated. " _Daddy_."

Jerry watched as his son walked away, the threat looming over his head. One day he would get back at Fitz for throwing him under the bus. That day may not be today, but it would happen. _Someday_.

SCANDAL

 _Six Months Later_

Fitz adjusted the collar on his dress blues. He couldn't believe after all this time planning and studying and tasting cake and looking at flowers and venues, that he and Olivia were finally getting married. Graduation was just around the corner and it would be that much sweeter with wedding rings on.

"Wow," Abby whistled from the doorway, "looking sharp, Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz grinned and turned to find Abby and Quinn standing side by side in matching short purple dresses, "And don't you ladies look lovely." He rumbled. The two laughed, smothering it behind their bouquets. "Can I help you with something?"

Quinn straightened, "I need to give this to Harrison. He left it at home, idiot." She waved the dark purple tie in the air, "And we were ordered to make sure you're ready to roll. The minister wants you in ten."

Fitz laughed again, "Tell Maya not to worry. I'm already to go and I will be where I'm supposed to be at the end of the aisle waiting on Liv." He held out his tie, "Harrison's in the back with Stephen. I'll pass this onto him." He promised.

"See you soon!" Quinn called out, dragging Abby away from the dressing room.

"Hey, Fitz, have you seen my" Harrison paused, "There it is." He snatched his tie away, "Stealing a man's tie. It's not very nice."

Fitz let out a snort, "You forgot it. Quinn just dropped it off." He grumbled.

SCANDAL

Olivia was beaming as she took Fitz's hands, "I Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III take you, Olivia Carolyn Pope to be my lawfully wedded wife. . ." she barely heard the rest of the vows. The only thing she could focus on was that Fitz was pledging to stand by her side for the rest of her life. And he was doing it in front of everyone who was important to them.

When it was finally her turn, she rushed through her vows, barely aware of what she was repeating. She was simply anxious to slide the ring on his hand kiss him senseless. She wanted to hear the pastor announce that they were Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III.

She was laughing when he pulled her into a kiss, smiling broadly and clinging to the front of his shirt, holding him so tightly against her that she hoped no one would ever be able to pry them apart. When he pulled back, he nudged his nose against hers, "You happy, Livie?" He asked softly.

"I get you for the rest of my life. What else could I possibly want?" She replied. His answering grin was so wide she thought for a half a moment his face may split in two.

"I would like to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III." Turning slightly, Olivia accepted her bouquet from Quinn, sending the brunette a bright smile before tugging Fitz in for another kiss.

SCANDAL

The reception was even more fun than the ceremony. The weather was perfect for an outdoor reception, with tables set up for people to sit at and a buffet with heavy hors d'oeuvre and an open bar and a big dance floor that was consistently full. It was the perfect way to celebrate their marriage with their friends and family. It was also the perfect pre-exam, pre-graduation party. Olivia couldn't help laughing as she was spun from Fitz, to Harrison, to Stephen to her father and then back to Fitz again.

"This was the perfect wedding, Liv." He murmured.

She nodded, "Wasn't it, though?" She agreed. "I guess we really have Momma and Abby to thank for that. They pulled most of this together." She reminded him.

"Silly me, and here I was thinking it was perfect because I married _you_. I didn't realize it was the mini crab cakes." He quipped.

Olivia laughed, "Hey, don't go knocking the crab cakes, they're pretty damn tasty." She teased. At his playful growl, she swatted his chest. "You're right though, it's who I married that made it the perfect wedding." She agreed softly, "I love you, Fitz."

He hummed his agreement, leaning down to skim his lips lightly over hers, "Love you, too." He agreed. When he tried to pull back she tugged him harder against her. He grunted in surprise, but came willingly, pulling her tiny body flush against his. She mewled as he nearly devoured her. She sometimes felt like he was trying to consume her, like he wanted them to be one being. And she loved it. She loved the intense physical connection and the need to be close to one another. It was unlike anything else she'd ever experienced and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She would take a hundred women hitting on him and his father showing up at every turn for five more minutes wrapped up in his arms.

Now she got a life time.

And if all went according to plan (thought it usually didn't), it would be a life time without his father. They hadn't heard from Big Jerry in six months. Mellie had fallen into a quiet relationship with Leo. She was by no means friends with either of them, but they were amicable partners on the debate team (Olivia was surprised by how well she worked with the former debutante, but she was aware that once graduation was over, they both hoped to never see each other again until a far off class reunion).

It felt like everything had fallen into place as she slightly swayed on the dance floor making out with her husband.

"Ahem, your parents are right over there." Abby's voice screeched in her ear.

Olivia and Fitz jumped back as if they'd been shocked, "Jesus, Abs, was that necessary?" Olivia muttered, one hand pressing hard over her fast beating heart.

"Look, I'm all for throwing someone over a table and riding them," Olivia and Fitz both grimaced, "but not in front of your parents."

Fitz glanced around, his eyes landing on Maya and Eli Pope. The two were dancing off to the side, wrapped up in their own world. He chuckled, "I think they're thoroughly distracted as it is." He nodded off to the side and Olivia smiled. She finally had what they had. It was everything she wanted.

It was a life time of happiness.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: Hello, everyone. . . So, I know I've been MIA again. . . I had knee surgery and I've been pretty much an invalid and on pain meds and now I'm off them and can think clearly again. So here I am, finally writing an update for a Scandal fic! I did try writing when I was on the pain meds, but then I couldn't really understand what I wrote so I saved it. I reread it last night. Oh, boy, it was a shit show. I am very glad I did not post it because it made no sense. And (despite the fact that computers have spell check) it had so many spelling errors it was insane. Anyhow, I know that people were wondering if the last chapter of Ours was the LAST chapter. No. In fact, the chapter after this one is the halfway point of the story. . . We still have a LONG ways to go. So, sit back and enjoy (if you still remember this story at all!)! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _And you'll say, don't you worry your pretty little mind_

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

Olivia adjusted the tassels on her cap. "I look ridiculous."

"You look graduatey." Fitz stared over her shoulder, grinning down at her.

"Graduatey?" Olivia repeated. "And the DA's office hired you?" She asked incredulously.

Her husband (she still wasn't over that) glared down at her playfully, "Yes, in fact, they did hire me. To be an attorney, thank you very much."

"Wow," Olivia rolled her eyes, "they must've been hard up for applicants."

"Mean. You're mean to your only husband." He pressed his hand over his heart. "Here I was trying to give you a compliment and all you can do is mock the man who loves you most."

"Harrison? I'm not mocking Harrison." She protested lightly.

"Harrison?" Fitz sputtered. Olivia moved before he did. Darting around the bed in their room and towards the door. "I didn't realize that Harrison loved you more than your _husband_ does." He chased her out of their bedroom and down the hall towards the living room.

Her five-inch heels and the dress of her graduation gown impeded her ability to get away. His arms came down around her and he lifted her up, tossing her bodily over his shoulder. Both of their caps fluttered to the ground as he dropped her onto the sofa, his body coming down over hers. "I love you, Fitzgerald." She murmured, her eyes softening.

He nudged her nose with his, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Love you too, Livie."

"And I'm proud of you. The DA's office is getting one hell of an attorney." She complimented him. Her fingers slid through his unruly curls, "They're not going to make you cut this, are they?" He shook his head no and she grinned, "Good, cause I need something to hang onto." She winked at him.

He let out a loud chuckle and slithered down her body, "You don't just like to hang onto you, you like to tug at it." He shoved up the dress of her gown and her skirt, his fingers latching onto the sides of her panties to pull them down her legs.

"Fitz," she warned, "we have to get to rehearsal." She reminded him.

"So we're five minutes late." He shrugged, ducking his head down. His breath was warm on her damn skin, "They'll live." She opened her mouth to protest, but his tongue flicked out lightly at that moment and her words shifted into a moan.

SCANDAL

"You two are late." Harrison murmured as Olivia and Fitz slid into two seats in the auditorium. Their caps and gowns were tossed over Fitz's arm.

Quinn grinned, "Having fun?" She teased, tweaking the reddened tip of Fitz's ear.

"Knock it off." Olivia murmured. "What did we miss?"

"Just a verbal walk through of the process and now they're telling us who are speakers are. Just follow the guy in front of you. Actually," he nudged Olivia, "you'll be at the front since you're the class-elected speaker."

Olivia scowled, "Great." She muttered.

"Abby texted. She said she's bringing a sign. She and David and Stephen will all be here." Quinn informed them.

"Fuck Harvard for having their graduation last." Harrison muttered. "They're going to make such a scene."

"It's Abby. She _is_ a scene." Olivia reminded them. With a sigh, she looked over at Quinn, "Where am I supposed to be again?"

SCANDAL

Olivia adjusted her cap again. With a groan she glanced around for Fitz. He'd managed to force it on her head just right at rehearsal. "I've got you, Livie." His deep voice rumbled behind her. Before she could even turn around, he was tugging her cap down on her head, straightening it out. "All better." He moved to stand in front of her.

Rocking up on her toes, she tugged his lips down to her using his ears. He chuckled against her mouth, pulling her little body flush against his. "Now it's all better." She murmured.

He tapped her nose playfully. "You ready with your speech?"

She nodded, "That will be easy." She stated confidently.

He tugged on one of her curls, "Of course it will, Mrs. Grant."

"Pope-Grant." She corrected teasingly. "Now, go on, Mr. Grant. Go find your place in line." She ushered him away from her with a little swat on his ass. He turned around and shook his finger at her, telling her she was bad.

"You two are perfect together." Olivia's eyebrow rose at the voice. "Don't be so surprised, Olivia." Mellie stood off to the side, "I threw in the towel, waved the white flag of surrender, forfeited the match, whatever you want to call it to you long ago. You know that."

Olivia hummed, "That may be, but"

"You still don't fully trust me. I know. I understand. I'm sure if I were in your place I wouldn't trust me either. I just want you to know that I'm very thankful for everything you and Fitz did for me. I haven't heard from his father and Leo and I are happy and just," she took a breath, "thank you. And congratulations." She motioned to the rings on Olivia's left hand. "I hope that one day maybe we can somewhat be friends."

Mellie turned to walk away and Olivia knew that one day she may eat her words, but she called out anyways, "Mellie?" The brunette former debutante turned and arched a brow, "We already are somewhat friends."

Mellie shot her a bright smile, "Thank you."

SCANDAL

Olivia shook her head as she approached the group waiting for them. She'd lost sight of Fitz, Harrison and Quinn in the shuffle of the recessional, but she could see them with Abby (who did in fact bring a big hand-painted poster with all of their names on it). "You are simultaneously the most ridiculous and best person alive." She threw her arms around the redhead. "I'm so glad you all came."

"Your speech was bloody brilliant." Stephen grinned. "Not as good as mine, but a close second." He teased.

"Please, her speech was _way_ better than yours." Quinn shot back.

"Personally, I'm just glad that it's all over and we're done. No more school. I'm ready to be a productive member of society and"

"Start facing those student loans?" Harrison quipped.

"It doesn't even matter, because as soon as we get through the Bar"

"No!" Harrison, Quinn, Abby, David, and Fitz all screamed.

"We are not using that word unless we're talking about an establishment that serves alcohol and fried food." Abby interrupted.

"Speaking of alcohol. I believe parents are meeting us at the bar." David pointed to the parking lot. "Do we need to take pictures or can we head out."

"Wait, just a few photos." Abby dug around in her purse for one of the disposable cameras she'd bought. "Everyone get together and smile." She ordered.

SCANDAL

 _One Week Later_

"Oh, I like that one." Fitz murmured, motioning to the picture frame Olivia had just hung up. It had multiple frames in it that held pictures of all of them at each graduation.

"I do too. I'm glad Abby had the foresight to buy all those cameras. The pictures were great." Olivia rocked up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "So, ready for our first Bar prep."

"You're actually looking forward to this exam, aren't you?" Fitz asked incredulously.

She shrugged and picked up her backpack, "What can I say, I test well." She chuckled at his eye roll before he followed her out the front door of their apartment, flicking the lights off in the process.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _People throw rocks at things that shine_

* * *

Olivia reached up and adjusted Fitz's light blue tie. "You look so handsome, husband." She complimented softly.

He grinned down at her, "A stunning woman gave it to me." He tugged at her cream dress, "And you look beautiful, wife." He murmured, his blue eyes shining brightly at her. It was their first days at work as official attorneys. They'd both passed the bar with flying colors and were finally going to be joining the real world.

"She must have fabulous taste." Olivia teased, tugging on the bright blue material that matched his eyes perfectly. He had his first official day at the DA's office (along with David), while she was joining a private firm in downtown Boston. It seemed like everything was falling into place after three, somewhat tumultuous, years. She wouldn't have traded it for anything, she noted as he handed her the black bag he'd bought her for passing the bar and she in turn handed him a briefcase she'd surprised him with.

"Come on wife with fabulous taste," he grinned, "we've got places to go and people to see."

"Criminals to get off the street and law suits to settle." Olivia quipped, nearly bouncing towards the door of their apartment.

SCANDAL

Fitz sifted through the box of evidence dropped off by the Boston PD with David. The two were pulled from the paper work they'd been working on to an open case that was in need of a few more hands. "I'm just glad we're getting to actually work on our first day." David murmured, "How many people can say that?"

Fitz chuckled, "I'd wager to say not many." He glanced at the papers in his hand, "This is surreal. I can't believe we're finished with school. I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up and go to class tomorrow."

"Says the man older than all of us who's already had a full-time job in the military." David joked.

"I'm proud of what I did, but damn I'm glad that's over. It's nice not to be afraid every day." He admitted.

"Well, at least you're consistent with wanting to take down the bad guys." David thumbed through a packet of interview transcripts, "Damn there's a lot here, hopefully enough to nail the guy." Fitz gave a grunt of acknowledgment. The police hadn't gotten a confession so the case was really up to them at this point to convince a jury of the man's guilt. If he and David got to be a part of it, this would be a perfect learning experience for them. A perfect way to jumpstart his career in law. He paused as tacked a picture up to their murder board. This was everything his father hadn't wanted for him. A job in the public sector that wouldn't lead to the White House, married to a middle class black girl, living thousands of miles away from home in a small apartment that wasn't in the same city as the 1600 Penn. Big Jerry was probably clutching his chest from a near heart attack at how Fitz's life had panned out.

He wouldn't change it for anything.

SCANDAL

Olivia smacked down on the enter key on her computer again. "Fuck." She muttered. "Fuck."

"Computer problems?" A head popped around the corner.

Looking up, Olivia found a senior associate grinning at her, "Yeah, I think it froze. That's just great. I guess I should just restart it. I don't know."

"You should call Huck." The partner replied.

"What's a Huck?" Olivia asked, glaring at the frozen monitor in front of her that had a word document on half of her screen and her email on the other half. All this new-fangled technology that the late 1990s had produced seemed pointless. It was broken far more than it was actually fixed.

"Huck is our IT guy. He's," the partner paused, "kind of weird, but a genius. He's set up in what looks like an old storage closet surrounded by monitors like that." He pointed in the direction of Huck's office, "He'll get you back up and running. Good luck!"

With a sigh of resignation, Olivia shoved her feet back into her heels and trudged down the hallway, searching for Huck. When she found his office door, she tapped lightly. " _Come in_."

Pushing the door open, she poked her head in the small room that did look like an oversized storage closet. "Huck?" She asked.

"What?"

The man was on the smaller size, his eyes glued to the big white monitors in front of him. Wires were strung up along the room and there was a faint beeping coupled by a slight odor in the office. "Um, I'm Olivia Pope. I'm a new attorney here and my computer is completely frozen and"

The man stood up faster than she could've imagined, "Lead the way." He motioned for her to head out first.

With a nod, she stepped back, leading him towards her desk. He sat down without another word and started typing on the keyboard. "So, how long have you worked here?" She asked, attempting to make conversation.

The man shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on the computer, "Three years now." He murmured.

Olivia nodded, "That's cool, do you like it." He shrugged silently. Biting her lip, Olivia tried to make heads or tails of the man.

A minute later, he stood up, "You're all set." He was down the hall before she could even call out a thank you.

SCANDAL

 _Two Months Later_

Olivia banged her head on her desk. Right in the middle of typing a deposition. "Fuck." She groaned. She hated this computer. She hated all computers. She hated all technology and she was resigned to the fate that it would always hate her.

Glancing at the small clock on her desk, Olivia shoved her feet in her shoes and moved into the break room. Yanking her lunch out of the fridge, she trudged down the hallway, pushing open the door to Huck's room, "Computer down or lunch?"

"Both." Olivia grumbled, plopping down on the spare chair Huck put in his office last month for her. Over the past two months, he and Olivia had started eating together when she was in the office, the two of them loosely becoming friends. She'd been trying to get him to come over for dinner or to meet everyone at the bar one night. She knew he was alone and she couldn't imagine what that was like.

"I'll fix it." He moved to stand, but she shoved a sandwich in his face.

"Food first, computers later." She instructed.

Chuckling, Huck accepted the sandwich, "Your computer must know that you don't like it." He murmured. "It shuts down on your all the time." He pointed out.

"Don't I know it. It makes working that much harder. I don't understand why we have to leave pens and paper behind. They're much more reliable."

"And slower." Huck quipped.

"At least they can't freeze." She mocked. He chuckled at her, his eyes lighting up slightly. "So, are you sure you don't want to go out with us tonight? It'll be a lot of fun. Please?" She asked.

"You ask almost every day." He murmured.

"And I mean it, please, Huck. When was the last time you had fun at a bar?" She asked.

Huck thought back on his life, images that were hazy from before trying to push to the front. "I don't remember." He finally answered honestly.

"Well, the correct answer is, tonight. You're going to have fun tonight." She winked. "I promise."

With a sigh of assent he nodded, "Alright, then maybe you'll stop purposefully breaking your computer."

"It's not on purpose!" Olivia protested, "The contraption really does _hate_ me."

SCANDAL

Olivia pulled Huck into the little pub down the street from her apartment, a wide grin on her face. She'd been talking him up to everyone and now they were finally going to get to meet him. "Livie!" Fitz's voice boomed over the crowd. "We won!" He was up and moving, picking her up and spinning her around. His first case with the DA's office, two months later, was finally won.

"That's so amazing, Fitz." She squeezed him tightly against her, brushing her lips over his in a silent promise of more to come later. "Fitz, this is Huck, our IT guy."

Fitz dropped her back to her feet, "It's nice to meet you, Huck. I'm so glad you could come out. I'm Fitz, Liv's husband."

Huck shook his hand tentatively before being introduced to David who'd made his own way over to greet them. "I'm so glad he came out." Olivia murmured.

"You and your strays." Fitz shook his head, "You pick us up everywhere you go."

Nudging him in the ribs, she snorted, "Please, I just find lonely souls and bind them together so we're all a little less lonely." She corrected.

"It's a wonderful talent, and one I'm glad you have. I love you, Olivia." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm glad you stuck it out even though there were people who didn't want us to."

"Are you kidding me? It's been a crazy ride, but that's half the fun, taking down the rock throwing idiots." She winked at him, "They'll be more to come, baby, I'm sure. And we'll knock 'em down as we go." Lacing her hand with his, she tugged him towards the bar, "Now come on, I need a drink. My computer made me want to punch something or drink myself into a stupor today."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _And life makes love look hard_

* * *

 _2003 – 4 Years Later_

Olivia sat in the back of the courtroom watching her husband of nearly four years work. Watching him in action never failed to get her blood pumping. He was just so passionate. So empowering. So brilliant. And all he wanted was to help people, to defend people, to protect people. His father was wrong about a lot, but he was right about one thing. . . Fitz would make one hell of a president.

She grinned as he tripped up the Defense's witness and shook her head, he was something else indeed. Instead she glanced down at the trust in her hand, making corrections to her paralegal's work without a second thought. She'd fallen into tax law somehow and she was good at it, and it was fine, but it wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing. She wasn't quite sure what it was she wanted to do, so as she figured it out she just continued to do what she did best: her job.

When the gavel was brought down and the judge's voice bounced off the courtroom walls calling for a break, Olivia jumped. Carefully, she tucked away her papers, reorganizing them and slipping them into her brief case before she stood and moved into the lobby. She waited for about ten minutes before Fitz appeared, "You were wonderful, baby." She murmured. "The Defense won't be able to come back from that."

He chuckled, drawing her in for a long, slow kiss, "That was my plan."

"Well, as much fun as this lunch break was," Olivia teased, poking him in the stomach, "I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight, baby."

"Love you." Fitz pressed one last kiss to her lips before letting her go. He sighed and ran through his hair, meandering down to another court room on the floor to see if David's case had recessed for lunch. He was craving a burger.

SCANDAL

Olivia hummed as she cooked. Fitz was working later than usual, an upset by the Defense after lunch throwing the DA's office into a tailspin. When she'd called to check in earlier, he'd sounded harassed, exhausted and completely put out, a far cry from his demeanor at lunch. With that in mind, Olivia jetted out of work as quickly as she could to run to the store and pick up all the fixings for his favorite meal.

The door opened just as she was pulling the fajitas out of the oven. "Fitz?" She called out. She heard his frustrated grunt and chuckled.

When he finally appeared in the kitchen, just as she was wiping down the countertops, he sighed, "Hey, Liv."

She looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "Was court _that_ bad this afternoon?" She asked softly.

He shook his head, "It's not court."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a soft kiss, hoping to ease some of the worries clearly bothering him, "Okay, what happened?" She asked, "Whatever it is, we'll work it out." She promised. He grunted again, tightening his grasp on her hips, "Fitzgerald," Olivia asked warily, "why are you gripping my hip like you want to brand me as yours?"

"Because you _are mine_." He stated possessively.

She chuckled, her fingers gently stroking his jaw, "Very much so, now what's brought this on? What _happened_?" She asked again. She felt a fresh wave of worry wash through her. Things had been too quiet lately. They'd had four years of complete bliss. Ever since Fitz told his father off, things had been _easy._ Mellie had left Boston, she had gotten married to Leo. They had their friends and her family. It was time for something to blow up in their faces. She was just worried about what it was. Or more to the point, about _who_ it was.

"We're hiring a new DA." He grumbled.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, and?" She prodded. That wasn't anything new. He'd been talking about needing a new hire for nearly a year. The position had officially been posted the previous month, they just hadn't found anyone they liked.

"They found a candidate _they_ liked today. I plan on disagreeing the moment I can." He muttered under his breath, "Stupid fucking bastard."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up at his tone. "Don't tell me they're hiring your father." She teased uneasily.

"Worse." Fitz spat out, "Edison Davis."

First, Olivia blinked up at him blankly as he his words washed over her. Once she'd processed them fully, Olivia let out a bark of laughter, clamping her hand over her mouth to stifle it. "Oh, come on, Fitz," she shook her head as she tried to get her breathing under control. "Don't tell me you're _jealous_ of Edison. I haven't even heard his name in _years_. What is there to be jealous of?" She asked, nudging his shoulder lightly in response to what appeared to be irrational behavior on his part.

"Yeah, but he remembers you." Fitz grumbled, "All he talked about was knowing you and wanting to catch up with you and I had to hear about it in the break room after court and"

Yanking on his tie, Olivia brought Fitz's mouth down to hers. She nipped at his lips, shoving him back against the counter. "You don't have to worry about Edison." She tugged at his bottom lip, "You should know that by now."

She let out a small yelp when he turned them, his hands slipping under her thighs to set her on the counter, "Doesn't mean I want him fantasizing about you." His lips skimmed down her neck, teeth scraping over her collar bones. "You're my wife."

Olivia let out a groan, locking her ankles behind his back and dragging their hips together, "And you're _my_ husband." She murmured, "Doesn't mean women don't fantasize about you."

His hands slid up her sides, "I just don't trust him and, fuck, Liv," He groaned, pressing his face into her neck, "I reacted poorly." He surmised.

Olivia chuckled lightly, "Perhaps, but we wound up in one of my favorite positions because of it." She rocked forward slightly on the counter, her grin widening when she felt his erection pressing into her thigh.

Lifting his head, Fitz sent her a positively feral grin, "So we did." His hands slid up her thighs, pushing her pencil skirt up to bunch around her waist. Olivia caught on quickly, her hands tugging at his tie to yank over his head as her fingers quickly moved down the buttons of his shirt. They managed to get their shirts off before he shoved her panties aside and she got his slacks down just enough so she could wrap her legs around his hips and he could slip inside her.

They both groaned at the sensation of his stretching her, the thick drag of him along her walls so good. "God, Fitz," Olivia moaned, "right _there_." She moaned her approval when he hit that spot within her that had her shuddering in his hold. It was so good. It was _always_ so good.

When they were both panting, trying to calm their racing hearts, Olivia murmured, "I made fajitas. They're probably cold now."

Fitz chuckled, "They smell delicious." He pressed a kiss to her neck, "Go shower. I'll heat dinner back up." He offered softly.

She hummed, "Love you."

"Love you, too."

SCANDAL

The next morning, Olivia was flipping through notes from a meeting with a client as she reviewed their existing estate planning when a knock on her office door sounded, "Come in." She called out.

"Olivia?" She looked up at the sound of her paralegal's voice. "You have a visitor."

"If it's Fitz you can always let him in if I'm not with a client." Olivia reminded the girl.

"It's not Fitz." She stepped back just as Edison stepped in the doorway.

"Edison." Olivia deadpanned, setting her pen down.

"Hello, Olivia." He nodded sharply at her. They both waited until the paralegal left to speak, "It's good to see you, Olivia."

Leaning back in her chair, Olivia crossed her arms, "What are you doing here, Edison?" She asked.

He shrugged and came fully into the office, shutting the door behind him, "I thought maybe you had a few minutes to talk."

"Depends. My rate is $475 an hour."

He chuckled, his eyes shining over at her, "I'm sure I could afford you if I needed you, but really, I was hoping we could talk off the books." He sat down in the chair across from her desk and she sighed.

"Again, it depends. I'm at work, Edison. This isn't social hour. What do you want?" She asked impatiently, her eyes falling to the small clock on her desk. Huck would be by at any moment for lunch. That would be an easy enough way to kick Edison out of her office.

"I applied at the DA's office." He offered up.

She nodded, "Fitz told me. He works there."

"I saw him." Edison looked uncomfortable at the mention of her husband, so Olivia took the moment to raise her left hand, absently spinning her wedding bands around and around in plain sight. She almost felt bad for making him squirm, but then she remembered his plotting with Liz North when they were in college and instantly pushed back the guilt.

"I didn't think public office was for you." She commented absently. "There's no money in the DA's office. I figured you'd be in private practice. Or working your way to be GC for some major corporation." She admitted. He nodded at her words, "Unless you think you've got it in you to be President. Then perhaps a healthy career in the public eye wouldn't hurt. Or maybe Attorney General the next time there's a Democrat in office. Is that what you're gunning for?"

He cringed a bit, "I just wanted a change."

"Look, Edison, I want to be clear about something, I don't care what your career goals are. I'm not your wife or your girlfriend or even you friend. All I know is, the last time I saw you, you took potshots at my relationship. Big ones. And I think that right now what we need is more space. So, if you want to work at the DA's office, that's fine. That's your business. Do your job and do it well. Get criminals off the street and behind bars. That's great, but don't show up at my office like we're friends or like we have some unfinished business to attend to, because we most certainly don't."

"Hey, Liv" The door to her office pushed open, revealing Huck. "Oh, you have a client?" He asked.

"No, this is Edison. He's not a client and he's leaving now." Olivia responded coolly.

"Actually, I"

"Have to leave, yes, we know. Goodbye Edison." She interrupted his attempt to stay.

"But" Edison protested.

"I think the lady told you to leave." Huck fully entered the room, setting his lunch on Olivia's desk and moving to stand in front of Edison. He may be shorter than Davis, but there was something positively terrifying about Huck. Over the past four years, Olivia had discovered he'd done some work for the government. She didn't know what and he told her it was safer that way. So, instead, she accepted it and let it drop. She was just glad to have him as a friend. She was particularly glad as she watched Edison wilt in front of him and then scurry out of her office, the door swinging shut with a bang behind him.

"Thank you, Huck." She murmured.

"He didn't try"

"He wouldn't lay a hand on me. He's just a jerk." Sighing, Olivia pulled her sandwich out of her desk, "So, tell me about this new billing program they're going to force me to learn." She sighed desolately, her hatred of computers still fully intact.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: I am so sorry for the delay. My fiancee was in a really bad car accident when he was traveling for work and things have just been out of control. Also, we're in the countdown for the wedding! I can't believe it's already July! Anyhow, here's chapter 21. A little Olitz fluff! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _The stakes are high, the water's rough_

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

"I hate him." David slammed the door to Fitz's office shut. "He's a pompous, arrogant ass who thinks that three _months_ here gives him some sort of special seniority." He picked up a large book and slammed it down on the small conference table just to let out some of the pent up frustration he was feeling. "He's our age. We have the same amount of experience and we've been in the public sector longer. He just started. The stupid private practice little piece of shit."

Fitz tipped his chair back, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "Are you quite finished?" He asked teasingly.

"Don't tell me you like Davis? You hate him just as much as I do." David accused.

"Actually," Fitz dropped his chair down to four legs, "I hate him more. He keeps reminding me that he dated my wife."

"What would happen if we punched him?" David asked, pulling out a chair across from Fitz's desk.

"We?" Fitz asked.

"We as in I hold his arms back and you beat the shit out of him." David clarified.

Shaking his head, Fitz laughed, "You're out of your mind. Come on, let's go get lunch." Fitz stood and picked up his coat, slipping into it. "It'll be a Davis free lunch. Let's go."

SCANDAL

Olivia grimaced and shut her office door with a small thud. "Gross." She muttered, hoping the thick wood would help snuff out the smell of whatever was being consumed for lunch in the break room down the hall.

"Liv?" Olivia looked up when there was a tap at the door and it opened, letting in a fresh wave of cooked fish.

"Please close the door, the fish smells disgusting." She moaned, dropping her head to her desk.

Huck frowned and shut the door quickly, "You okay, Olivia?" He asked quietly, taking his normal seat across from her. His own bagged lunch resting on her desk, "You look a little gray."

She moaned dramatically, vaguely reminding herself of the last time Abby was sick. "I think I'm getting the stomach flu." She swallowed back bile, "Or maybe I already have it."

"Why don't you just go home?" He asked. Her response was to push the stack of paperwork across her desk at him.

"I hate this job." She muttered.

"So do something else." Huck answered.

Olivia raised her head, "Like what?" She snorted, "I put in too much effort to be here. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Something that makes you happy." Standing, Huck shook his head, "Just go home, Olivia. No one here wants to get sick and there's nothing in that pile that can't wait until tomorrow." He advised.

SCANDAL

Fitz bumped the door open with his hip. He'd managed to get out of work early and was planning on surprising Olivia with one of her favorite dinners. She'd been a little under the weather. She thought she was getting sick, but he thought she was just supremely unhappy in corporate America. Her favorite dinner may help clear her mind.

Reaching down, he scooped up the grocery bags in the doorway and was going to let the door slam shut when he noted Olivia's tiny form curled up in a ball on the sofa, a plastic garbage can by her head. "Oh, baby." He whispered under his breath. Instead he shut the door softly, moving as quietly as he could through the apartment.

Olivia woke up an hour later to the smell of her favorite fish dish floating through the apartment. "Oh my god." She moaned, leaning over the side of the sofa to puke in the garbage can.

"Livie?" Fitz flew out of the kitchen and into the living room, "Oh, Livie." He knelt down beside her, pulling her hair that was falling out of it's sloppy ponytail back. "Maybe a doctor's visit is in order."

She shook her head and reached blindly for the small wash cloth on the coffee table, wiping her mouth, "It's just the stomach flu. It'll pass after I lose like fifty pounds. God, are you seriously cooking fish?" She snapped, swiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes, "You have to not do that. Get rid of it _now_." She ordered, feeling the bile rise up in her throat again, "Right this instant."

"It's gone." Fitz was moving before he could even fully process her words, throwing open the balcony sliding glass door on his way to the kitchen. Within two minutes he was taking the garbage with dinner out of the apartment. He cringed as she let out a groan as he passed by her with the fish.

Thirty minutes later he was placing a mug of plain soup in her hands, "I should've known this was a better idea." He admitted.

"I want wine." Olivia grumbled.

"You have the flu, the last thing you need is wine." He shook his head at her, "You're a terrible patient, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered, "Huck found one of the partners and Neils had to all but force me home." She admitted.

Pulling her legs up onto his lap, Fitz took a sip of his own soup, "How is work? Are things better?" He asked. She'd been struggling the past few months, maybe even nearly a year, with her job. He knew she wasn't happy there. He wasn't sure if it was the corporate nature of her job or the environment of that particular office that was frustrating her.

"It's work." She mumbled, taking another sip of her soup.

"Have you considered looking into other options? What about the public sector?" He suggested lightly.

She set her mug down on the coffee table and picked up her ginger ale, taking a healthy sip of it before capping the bottle and turning to face her husband again, "What about opening up my own firm?" She asked softly, her eyes wide as she studied him. He blinked back at her and she immediately shook her head. "Never mind, it's stupid and"

"It's brilliant." Fitz interrupted her. "It's absolutely amazing. I love it. Olivia Grant & Associates." He spitballed.

"Olivia Grant & Associates." Olivia repeated, liking the way the words fell off her tongue. "I like it. It's fitting." She paused again.

"What?" Fitz asked, "You're thinking about something more."

"What if it wasn't a law firm?" She asked quietly, "What if it was a consulting firm?"

"A consulting firm? Like a fixer firm?" He asked, "Liv, I love you and you're brilliant, but you've been in _tax law_ for years, what makes you want to do this?"

She shrugged absently, "I don't know. It's just, Abby's not happy, Stephen's not happy, Harrison's not happy, Quinn's not happy, Huck's not happy. . ." her voice trailed off, "If we pooled all of our strengths we could do anything we wanted to do. We could help people and fix problems and"

"Wear the white hat." Fitz interrupted.

"Wear the white hat." Olivia confirmed.

Fitz pretended to consider her idea for a moment, although it was just for show. He liked watching the slight flush creep up into her cheeks as he did so, "I like it." He agreed, "Olivia Grant & Associates, fixing everyone's problems from Russia to the US."

Snorting, Olivia yawned, "I doubt that very much. I think I'll bring it up on girls' night and see what Quinn and Abby say."

"Okay, sweet baby, I think it's time for you to go to bed." He tapped her ankle lightly, "Go on, I'll clean up dinner."

SCANDAL

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Olivia asked, stretching out in bed. Fitz had called in sick for her before the alarm even went off that morning. She was taking the morning to talk with her parents about her potential idea for a company of her own.

 _"_ _Olivia, you are a Pope. You can do whatever you set your mind to." Her father's deep voice rumbled through the phone, "You have our full support." He promised._

 _"_ _Your father is right, Livia, when we get back from London the four of us will sit down and discuss a business model." Her mother informed her sharply._

"The four of us?" Olivia echoed.

 _"_ _Well I'm sure Fitz will want to discuss it, too," Maya Pope scoffed, "Honestly, honey, this stomach bug has gotten to your head. Are you sure you don't have pregnancy brain?" She teased._

Olivia's mouth popped open, "What?"

 _"_ _Pregnancy brain." Maya Pope chuckled, "I was teasing you, Livia. When women are in the early stages of their pregnancies they tend to be a big forgetful."_

"Pregnancy brain." Olivia repeated slowly.

 _"_ _Olivia," Eli Pope's voice was wavering as he drew her name out, "you do have the stomach flu, right? You're not pregnant?"_

Straightening, Olivia started ticking off numbers on her fingers, "Um, I may need to go down to the drug store."

 _"_ _Oh this is so exciting! As soon as you know, call us back!" Maya Pope demanded, "Come on, Eli, let's let her go get that test. Go right now." She ordered before hanging up._

Olivia let her cell phone drop to her lap. "Well, shit."

SCANDAL

"Olivia?" Fitz opened the door to their apartment to find Olivia standing in the middle of the living room in one of his Navy t-shirts and two champagne glasses. "What's going on?" He asked.

Holding out a glass she waited until he'd set his briefcase down and took it, "I'm pregnant."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _But this love is ours_

* * *

 _Nine Months Later_

Olivia groaned and tried to roll over. "I'm going to murder you." She threatened darkly, even if her voice was thick with sleep.

Fitz chuckled reached over blindly, his hand finding her large belly that he gave a tender pat, "You love me." He yawned

"I can't roll over and it's because of you." She accused catching his yawn, her jaw cracking in the process.

Scooting as close to his wife as he could, Fitz leaned in to press a kiss to her shoulder, "I'm sorry you're uncomfortable."

"If he'd just join us in the world, I'd be happier." Olivia sighed and shoved her head into Fitz's neck. She was five days past her due date and feeling a bit like a beached whale. The pregnancy hadn't been all that bad. She'd only had a little bit of morning sickness during the first trimester, from that point on everything was fairly smooth. Now, though, she was ready to meet their little one. She was ready for him to join their little family and meet her parents and friends. He was coming into a very large, slightly dysfunctional, but adoring family.

"He'll be here soon, Livie. Promise." Fitz murmured, tucking her into his side the best she could.

SCANDAL

Olivia stared at the thick stripes of paint on the walls. "I don't know."

"Well, you need to pick one."

"Well, I don't know which one." Olivia crossed her arms petulantly and scowled at Harrison. "And don't snap at me, I'm pregnant."

Groaning loudly and throwing himself into an empty fold-out chair, Harrison sighed dramatically, "I can't wait for you to not be pregnant. Then you'll stop using it as an excuse."

"It just has to be perfect." Olivia took a step closer to the wall of the conference room of the office space she'd purchased in downtown Boston. "I mean this is our new office. Our new _home_." In exactly one month the doors to Olivia Grant  & Associates would open and everything should've been set up long before her due date. Instead she hadn't been able to choose a building or anything else in the past few months. Now the baby should've been here and the office was still a mess.

"If it's not perfect, we'll just repaint it." Stephen leaned forward, "You need to relax, Olivia. This can't be good for the baby and"

"And do _not_ tell me what is good for my baby." She cut in sharply. "Instead, help me pick the right color for the conference room so we can do the same with the other rooms. The furniture will be delivered in four days and I want the painting done before then. Now, help me." She ordered.

"God, you're already so bossy. I'm not sure I want to work for you anymore." Harrison grumbled, pushing himself into a standing position and handing Olivia her water. "Drink." He commanded.

With a sigh, Olivia took the water and downed half of it. Before she could speak, Stephen pointed to a dark cream, "I think this one is good. It's subtle. Professional. It's still warm, though."

Studying it silently, Olivia finally nodded, "I like it, too." She agreed.

Clapping his hands, Harrison grinned, "Okay, let's get to work!"

SCANDAL

"Livie?" Fitz called out, poking his head into the break room of the new office of Olivia Grant & Associates.

"We blew up the air mattress and she's taking a nap." Harrison pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Fitz. "How did trial prep go?"

Fitz groaned, "David and Abby will be along with food shortly, and it sucked. It wasn't just trial prep." At the raised brows of Harrison, Stephen and Quinn, who'd joined them during the painting, he sighed, "It was trial prep with Davis."

"Who we both hate." David set a couple of to go bags on the countertop. "So, did you guys get everything done?"

Quinn groaned, "Each room was a pain in the ass. Liv couldn't decide anything. I hate that you," she pointed to Abby, "convinced her that you should go tech shopping with Huck. You don't know shit about computers."

"I know more than you." Abby shot back.

"Not really, but you can keep telling yourself that." Quinn snapped.

"Baby, drink." Harrison handed Quinn her beer, "Don't poke the bear." He pointed at Abby, "You weren't here today. She's totally freaking out about _everything_."

Fitz chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "Liv isn't freaking out over everything. Liv is tired of being pregnant. She's five days overdue. She's just a little on edge. Everything will be better when"

"Harrison! Stephen! Quinn!" Olivia came stumbling into the room clutching her belly.

"Livie?" Fitz was by her side the next moment. "What happened?"

She bit her lip, "How mad would you be if I said I'd been having contractions all afternoon?" He glared at her, "That mad, huh? Well, my water just broke."

"Your water just broke?" He repeated slowly.

"My water just broke and" Her words cut off with a long groan, "hospital. Now."

SCANDAL

Quinn and Abby paced the room back and forth slowly. "These muffins are amazing, Abs." Harrison's voice was muffled by the large bite of muffin he'd taken.

"Those were for Liv and Fitz." David punched Harrison in the stomach, "Abby's going to kill you."

"Abby's not paying attention." He continued chewing as he spoke, "She's too busy pacing."

"She's also a trigger happy gun owner." Stephen shrugged, "Eat those at your own risk."

"Want a muffin, Huck?" Harrison held out the wicker basket with a beautiful ribbon tied around the handle and homemade muffins inside.

Eli Pope shook his head, "I know better than to eat muffins intended for Olivia and Fitz. If Abby doesn't off you, my daughter might." He reminded them. He was glad that he and Maya had come into town a few days before the due date and had stayed. He would't miss the birth of his grandson for anything in the world. He was so happy that his Livia had made this life for herself. She had a husband and a son and friends and an impeccable reputation she'd built all by herself. He was the proudest father on the east coast, he was sure of that.

Huck scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Not on your life." He eyed the basket, "I know better than to anger Abby. I thought _I_ was scary."

"Dude, you're the scariest person on the fucking planet." Harrison bit out.

SCANDAL

Olivia let out a long, loud groan. "You've got this, champ." Fitz gave her hand a gentle squeeze and rubbed her back, pushing the sweaty hair that had fallen out of her messy ponytail off her neck, "Scream and squeeze my hand, Livie. You can do this."

Nodding, Olivia let out a loud scream and pushed when the doctor told her too. "Never again." She grunted. "Never again will I do this." She told him.

Fitz tried not to chuckle as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Okay, never again, but you've got this."

"Come on, Livia," Maya squeezed her daughter's other hand, "just focus on kicking Fitz in the balls an this will be a cake walk." She advised. That earned her a chuckle from all the women in the room and a scowl from her son-in-law.

"I've got this." She agreed as she screamed out another push.

SCANDAL

Olivia leaned back against Fitz as they cradled their son, "He's so beautiful, guys." Abby cooed as she gently stroked Jerry's head. "He's perfect."

Olivia glanced up at Fitz and hummed, "Yeah, and we can do this again."

"Of course you can, baby." Maya ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "You were incredible, Livia."

"He's just wonderful, Livia." Eli shook his head proudly. "Thank you for giving us such a wonderful grandbaby."

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Fitz murmured, "We'll give you a few years." He compromised. "You did just push a human out of your body."

"So gross." Harrison scrunched up his face at the thought of child birth.

Quinn smacked his stomach, "Are you telling me that one day you won't stand in here while _I_ push a baby out of my body?"

Harrison looked down at his girlfriend, "Can we talk about that later, please?"

"Yes, right now we're going to talk about how I made a lot of muffins for Fitz and Olivia and you ate the entire basket. _Alone._ " She snapped at Harrison.

Olivia chuckled, "It's okay, Abs. He's a bottomless pit. Fitz and I are fine. I'm not sure I'm allowed to eat anyhow." She admitted.

"Still, I should stun gun you or something." Abby threatened Harrison.

Quinn snorted, "Let's not stun gun my boyfriend. I do need him around."

"For what?" Abby asked. "I mean what is he good for?"

"An orgasm?" Quinn quipped.

"You can't get one of those from something plastic that vibrates?" Abby questioned seriously.

"Okay, you all are grossing out my baby." Olivia protested.

"You all are a piece of work." Maya chuckled, "That lucky baby has no idea what kind of family he's been born into."

"Man," Stephen shook his head as he stared down at the little boy in Olivia's arms, "we're so going to have watch what we say now, aren't we? We're like real grown ups if one of us has one of these."

Fitz snorted, "The fact that we all work and have homes away from our parents doesn't prove we're adults? Or the fact that four of us are married?" He reminded them that Abby and David had gotten married the year before. "Or the fact that Livie is about to open a business?"

"We get it, Fitz," Olivia murmured softly, "we're grown ups now." She yawned, "As a grown up, can I take a nap?"

Gently, Fitz pried little Jerry from Olivia, "You were just in labor for twenty-two hours, you can do whatever you want." He pressed a kiss to her brow before turning to set Jerry in the hospital bed in the corner for him. "Sleep, Livie. I'll be here when you wake up."

Leaning down, Stephen brushed a kiss across Olivia's brow, "We'll come by tomorrow." He promised.

Olivia hummed, "And the furniture delivery?" She asked sleepily as Harrison gave her a hug.

"I'll be there for the delivery." Stephen promised.

"And I'll be there to supervise." Abby cut in.

Olivia hummed, "Fitz, I may have to send you to mediate."

He chuckled as her eyes fluttered shut, "I'll take care of it." He promised as he settled in on the sofa in the room. The truth was he was exhausted from just watching his tiny wife bring their little boy into the world.

"Okay, we're going to let you guys rest." David latched onto Abby's arm, guiding her to the door. "Congrats, guys. We love you three."

"Sleep, baby girl." Maya pressed a kiss to the crown of her daughter's head. "I love you." She moved over to Fitz to give him a hug, "And I love you, too, Fitz."

"Love you, Maya." Fitz squeezed the woman who looked so much like his own wife.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Eli kissed his daughter's cheek. "Get some sleep." He advised, "You too, Fitz." He held out his hand for Fitz to shake, "It'll be the last you get for eighteen years." Fitz just chuckled in response.

When the door shut and the only sound was the quiet snores of their little baby, Olivia turned her head to face Fitz, "Hey, baby?" He hummed in response, "I love you."

"Love you, too." He murmured, "Sleep, beautiful. You deserve it."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: Before I get started, I just want to thank everyone for their well-wishes and positive thoughts and prayers for Tim. He's started physical therapy and is doing much better. He's able to work remotely, so that's good. I think he'd go stir crazy if he wasn't able to work. Hopefully the PT will really help get him moving again! Anyhow, enjoy chapter 23. Olitz is back in action now! This is what I've really been waiting for! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong_

* * *

 _4 Years Later – January 2007_

Olivia found Fitz seated on the back porch of their Boston town house his shoulders slumped forward, a glass of scotch in between his hands and his face set in a line of concentration. Three years earlier they'd finally moved out of their small two bedroom apartment and purchased a town home not too far from her office. She could actually walk to work most days. It was a nice set up. And Jerry was just about turn four, so he still spent his days at the office with her. She knew it was time to start looking into pre-schools, but she was immensely enjoying having her little rugrat with her everywhere she went.

Olivia sighed at the look on Fitz's face and his hunched over posture. She knew that look. He usually got it when he was trying to decide what maneuver would win him a big trial or how to get a suspect to confess or how to piece together evidence so it made sense to a jury. At the moment, though, he wasn't having any of those problems and it made her wonder what had him sitting on their back porch in the middle of winter while it was snowing.

"Fitz?" Olivia tightened her sweater around her body and moved over to where her husband was seated, "Baby, it's freezing out here? You'll catch your death of a cold if you're not careful. What's going on?" He'd been so quiet lately. She was wondering if his work was starting to bother him again. Having Edison in the office hadn't been easy. The man was relentless, constantly reminding Fitz that he'd had Olivia first. As if it meant anything. She was reminded once again that she was no more than a prize to him. To Fitz, though, she was the world.

Fitz turned his head to look up at her and sighed, "What if I said I think I want to run for president in 2008?"

Olivia's mouth popped open and then closed. He hadn't ever indicated he was interested in politics. In fact, it seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind based on his relationship with his father. "What?" She finally asked stupidly.

He shrugged and took a sip of the scotch in his hand, "I just, I don't feel like I'm making a difference in the world anymore." He admitted quietly. "I think I want to do more, I want do something better and"

"You want to run for president." Olivia finished softly. "Wow." She whispered the last word, "Well, then, if you really want to, Olivia Grant & Associates is at your disposal. Pro Bono of course." She winked at him.

He smiled softly, his fears of finally admitting that he was interested in running falling away, "Can you guys start to vet me as a candidate? See what needs to be worked on and where I'd stand. People are already throwing their names in the hat and I want to know what I'm up against."

It was true. The 2008 election marked a big one. It was the end of W Bush's era and the people were demanding change. That could be a good thing or a very bad thing depending on who ran and who won. She'd heard rumors of Sally Langston, the Senator from Georgia running on the Republican ticket and Samuel Reston, the Governor of Maryland running on the Democratic. They were both the party favorites. Perhaps this was the year to shake things up a bit. "It's handled." She reached down and laced their fingers together, "Now come in inside. Jer's asleep. Come cuddle with me by the fire. We can talk strategy."

SCANDAL

The next morning Olivia walked into Olivia Grant and Associates, a small file held in her hand and Jerry in her arms, "Conference room." She called out as she set Jerry on the floor, grinning when he went sprinting full speed ahead straight to Quinn.

"What's up, Liv?" Harrison asked, ruffling Jerry's hair as he passed by.

"We have a new client."

"We do?" Abby took a sip of her coffee, tweaking Jerry's nose playfully, "I thought we were going to go through potential cases today?" She questioned.

"Well, something came up last night. I was up late putting this bit together." She turned to face the wall they used as a blackboard. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III." She taped Fitz's picture up on the wall before turning. "He's throwing his hat in the ring for the 2008 Presidential Election. As a Republican." She specified. The room was silent, "We're going to vet him to see where he's lacking, what his base may be and then we're running his campaign."

"Bloody hell," Stephen murmured, "Fitz is going to run for President."

Olivia nodded smiling slightly up at the picture on the wall, "Fitz is going to run for President." She agreed.

SCANDAL

"So," Fitz handed Olivia a glass of wine that night, "how bad was it?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "You make it seem like you'd be the worst candidate in the world, Fitz." She shook her head, "You're going to make a great President." She murmured softly, "The entire team agrees on that. And Abby even agreed to vote for a Republican for the first time in her life."

Fitz chuckled, "I feel quite honored by that." He paused and tugged her into his side as they stared into the fire place, "But honestly, what did it look like?"

Sighing, Olivia snuggled down deeper, letting him pull the blanket up over her shoulders, "It's going to be a challenge. Your first real step will be getting your name out there and separating it from your father. You're a DA in Boston. It's not that you're not important, it's just that you've never shown the slightest inclination that you want to be in the political sphere and now you're jumping in headfirst into the deep end." She admitted. "You're the ideal candidate, though. You don't have any skeletons in your closet. Professionally and personally you're clean. You've only dated Mellie and me. She's happily married and living in North Carolina with Leo. They just opened their own practice in Charlotte and they have a daughter. And then there's me. And we've never strayed or had any major drama. My family is solid. You have your father, but as long as he remains seen as one of America's treasures, then there's nothing in your family life to hurt you either. Your biggest thing is lack of political experience. Now, on the flip side of that coin, you were in the Navy. You did multiple tours overseas. You're decorated. You've been a star DA here in Boston. You're on your way to becoming a judge or Supreme Court Justice or Attorney General if you want it. This is doable, Fitz. If you want 1600 Penn, it's yours." He nodded at her words and she turned so she could look at him, "You've got to say it, baby."

He stared at her, his voice low and confident as he repeated, "I want 1600 Penn."

SCANDAL

 _One Month Later – February 2007_

 _"_ _In other news, Sally Langston is no longer the only candidate in the Republican field for the 2008 Presidential Election. Boston DA, Fitzgerald Grant, son of Senator Big Jerry Grant, has announced his candidacy in the election. Grant has a stellar track record with the DA's office in Boston and is a Navy veteran with multiple tours under his belt. He's married to Boston fixer, Olivia Pope Grant. Grant owns her own consulting firm, Olivia Grant & Associates, which has been open for four years now. She's made quite a name for herself in the political and business world. It appears her husband is about to add to that with his bid for the candidacy. His campaign is being run by Olivia Grant and Associates as well as Cyrus Beene, the former head of Harvard Law. Beene has stepped down and is now working on Grant's campaign."_

Olivia flicked off the television. "So far the media is only saying good things." She told the group gathered in his conference room for lunch.

Fitz tipped his chair back, his hand skimming up the back of Olivia's leg absently, "That will all change, you know how fickle they are."

She shrugged and glanced over at her husband, "You never know, baby. Like I said, you're clean."

"It's actually sickening how clean you are." Cyrus admitted. "You're squeaky clean. If you don't win then I don't know if I'll be able to believe in the system anymore."

"Quit being so melodramatic." David rolled his eyes as he speared bits of the kale salad Abby was forcing him to eat. In her words, kale was going to be the next great thing in diet trends and they were getting a head start on it. It was disgusting and bitter and he wanted a cheeseburger and a beer.

"You're just mad because your wife is making you eat rabbit food." Cyrus spit back, pointedly taking a large bit out of his burger.

"Excuse me," Abby cut in, waving her fork with kale around, "gorillas are the strongest mammals in existence and they are vegetarians. Kale is a large part of their diet."

"And I'm supposed to want to be like a gorilla instead of a man?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia snorted, "Okay, not the point of this lunch. Look, it's time to start pulling together a headquarters here. So, this weekend we're going to find a small office space and we're going to start recruiting. I want it out there online once we have an address and a phone number. I need a website designed," Olivia continued to prattle off, "and we need to start on t-shirt designs and set up a bank account for donations." She continued. "Once that's settled we'll start working with outside clients again just to keep business booming. It's good press to continue business as usual. Fitz, you shouldn't miss any work you don't have to." She ordered.

Leaning over, Fitz pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Yes, ma'am." He agreed, "That reminds me. I have a meeting at the precinct in twenty minutes. I have to head out." Standing, he cleaned up his lunch. "Thanks you guys, we'll talk later and I will see the two of you at home." He picked up a squealing Jerry as he hugged him before pressing one more kiss to Olivia's lips and leaving.

When the door shut behind him, Cyrus faced the group, "That's our next President of the United States."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: Sorry this took so long! Major writer's block, but I've got a nicely worked out game plan. Enjoy! It's time to start the campaign! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong_

* * *

"So," Edison Davis leaned in the doorway of Fitz's office, "what's this I hear about you running for President?"

Fitz looked up from the case notes the Boston PD had sent over on a murder they hadn't gotten a confession on. "What?" He asked, glancing back down at the file in front of him. He stupidly hoped that only giving Edison a bit of his attention would make him walk out of his office and back down to his own.

"President. Everyone is buzzing about it. You're all over the news and everything." Edison crossed his arms, his ugly sweater stretching across his chest. Edison was trying to bait him. It'd been in the news now for a while that he was running. Olivia released rumors of him running before he even formerly announced it. And he'd told everyone above him in the office as well. Everyone appeared to be behind him. Davis had been silent the entire time, it appeared he was biding his time until now. For what reason, though, Fitz didn't know. And he didn't particularly care.

Tipping his chair back casually, Fitz tossed his pen onto the top of his desk deciding to change his tactic to get rid of Davis, "Yeah, I decided to make a change. I wanted to do more good. I thought I'd try my hand at politics." He grinned, "Don't worry, Davis, I don't expect your vote."

"You know, it's funny," Edison moved fully into his office now and Fitz found himself biting back a growl of aggravation. He had a lot of work to do and didn't want to have to bring it home. They were going to look at a couple of potential office properties for their main headquarters after work today. Even though he knew Liv could handle it on her own, he wanted to be involved. This was his campaign. He was going to be there for every step of the way _and_ keep his full time job here at the DA's office. He was bound and determined to show everyone he was best suited for the job of President.

"What's funny?" Fitz interrupted as Edison gave a dramatic pause.

"Neither you nor Olivia have spoken once about politics." He drawled out slowly.

"Not to you, that's for sure." Fitz snapped before taking a deep breath. He held it, counted to ten and released it before he spoke again, "You're not exactly part of our inner circle." He pointed out. Edison let out a small huff before turning and leaving.

"He get what he needed?" David popped his head in, "I was watching from the hall. I admit to eavesdropping like my insane wife does." He paused, "Well, she doesn't usually admit to it, but she does do it." He amended.

Fitz snorted and rolled his eyes. David had taken up a few of Abby's more questionable habits over the past few years, "I never have any fucking clue what he wants, so I don't know. And I don't really care right now. He's not much of a threat to me." It had taken Fitz a while to get over the fact that Edison worked in the office and often leered about his undergrad relationship with Olivia. Now he was far more confident that it was just a scorned ex blowing hot air.

"Word on the street is he was in Maryland last weekend." David informed Fitz. "I mentioned that to Abby this morning. She said they'll look into it. See if he was playing with Reston."

Clapping his hands together, Fitz tipped his chair back, "Let the games begin."

SCANDAL

Olivia groaned and rocked the stroller Jerry was sleeping in. "You have to pick one, Fitzgerald." She grunted. "We've been to five offices already and"

"You had a harder time _painting_ your offices than this." Fitz pointed out, "So, if I want to be-"

"I was pregnant, you moron." Olivia bopped him upside the head. "And overdue, if I recall correctly."

Fitz grinned shamelessly down at her, "I feel like I should apologize, but I can't. I like you pregnant. We should get you pregnant again." He winked salaciously at her and the real estate agent following them through another office flushed.

"Oh my _god_." Olivia shook her head, "You're incorrigible." She smacked his stomach this time, "Seriously? We're trying to get you elected and you're thinking about knocking me up again."

He shrugged unapologetically, "What if I like you knocked up. Are you going to tell me you didn't like being knocked up?"

Olivia snorted in a very unladylike fashion, "Yes, I loved it when I was like five days overdue and a walking hormonal whale."

"Actually," Fitz held up a hand and interrupted, "you really waddled like this." He proceeded to waddle around the office.

Olivia tried to hold her scowl in place, but finally succumbed to the fit of laughter bubbling in her chest. As she wiped away a few tears gathering at the corners of her eye, she motioned to the waddling form of her husband, "Vote Grant for President." She rolled her eyes at the real estate agent.

The woman smiled fondly at the young couple, "I think I just might have to." She admitted. "So, next office then?"

"Next office then." Olivia confirmed with a sigh as she shifted the stroller to the lead the way out of the building they were currently in.

SCANDAL

"Samuel Reston," Abby stalked into Olivia Grant & Associates the following morning with a folder in hand, "is a lying scumbag who is using Davis as a plant." She plastered two pictures of the two men on the windows of the conference room. When she spun around she realized no one had followed her, "Um, hello! People!" She screeched, "Conference room right now!"

"Aunt Abby, you're loud." Jerry whined as he followed his mother and Uncle Harrison in the room.

"Yeah Aunt Abby, why are you screaming obscenities when you know my four-year old son is in the office?" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and arched a brow.

With a roll of her eyes and a flip of her long hair, Abby pointed to the pictures on the window, "Edison and Reston are friends now and-"

"And we're supposed to be shocked by this?" Harrison bit into an apple, chewing slowly and swallowing before he continued, "I mean Davis is a _Democrat_." He pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"But I think Reston is using Davis to get the inside scoop." Abby argued.

"You think or you know?" Stephen asked, falling into a chair at the long conference room table with a stretch of his back and a yawn.

"Late night?" Harrison smirked.

Stephen spun slightly, "You know it."

"Gross." Olivia, Abby and Quinn murmured. "Now," Abby continued, "I think Reston is using Davis and-"

"Seriously, Abs, enough with the conspiracy theories." Quinn plopped down loudly into a chair cradling her cup of coffee against her chest like it was something precious. "Of course Reston and Davis are talking. Davis has big money, he'll put all of his weight behind the only viable Democrat running thus far." Raising her mug, she takes a long sip, sighing as it burns down her throat, "You're overreacting." She accuses.

"And being loud." Jerry whines again, wincing at Abby's loud huff.

Scooping Jerry up, Olivia settled herself in one of the chairs, gently stroking his back until his eyes fluttered close, "Honestly, Abs, what has brought _this_ on? We know Edison was fishing at the office yesterday, but it doesn't matter right now. Right now all our efforts need to be in building a base and prepping to face off against Langston."

"That's just it, though, Reston and Langston have had a meeting." Abby splayed her palms out on the table.

"And?" Stephen spun in his chair, another yawn cracking his jaw slightly.

"And what do you think they're talking about? Ganging up against Fitz. I think that we need to start worrying about Reston now, particularly with Davis in the picture." Abby argued.

"Okay, we can only slay one dragon at a time." Olivia murmured softly, "Let's start with Langston. Opposition research. I want to know her voting track record, who's running her campaign and what poll numbers look like for us and her." Olivia spun her chair around, "I want our office set up and operational by Monday." She continued, "And I want our website up and fully operational by tomorrow. Connect a," she paused, "what is it called now?"

"Facebook." Quinn answered.

"Right, a Facebook account and whatever other social media is out there. Just get us in the loop. Make sure a donations link is easy to find." She continued. "And a blog. Someone start us up a blog. Fitz was talking last night that we should have something for our supporters. He was thinking a family blog of our road trip on the trail. He and I will write all the posts, maybe with add ins from you guys and David and Cyrus since you all are family." She paused again, continuing to rub circles over her now soundly sleeping son's back. "And the bank accounts?"

"Already made in the campaign's name." Harrison replied.

"Shirts, signs, bumper stickers, I want to see the designs we've been leaning towards and then I want them mass produced and in our office on Monday." She nodded, "I think that's it for now."

"I've got the designs here." Quinn pushed a folder towards Olivia, "And I'll take over the social media and blog. I can handle the shirts and stuff"

"I've got the website almost up and running." Huck replied quickly, he was typing away at his laptop, not looking at any of them. "Then I can help with opposition research."

"Which is what you three will be on." Olivia pointed to Stephen, Harrison and Abby. "Get me all the details on Sally and her people. Once we have a good picture of her, we'll do a prelim on Reston." At Abby's worried expression she sighed, "And you can look into Edison if it will make you feel better. I still don't think we have to be worried, though." Carefully rising, she chuckled, "I'm going tuck my little monster in, I'll be back in a minute."

A minute turned into fifteen. Jerry woke up the moment Olivia set him down and she wound up reading him a few books before his eyes fluttered shut again. The moment she shut off the light in her office, the door flew open. "What?" She whispered at Harrison.

"We have a problem." He murmured.

With a roll of her eyes, she motioned for him to lead the way. She followed him down to the conference room to find the four televisions tuned into the four different major new stations – ABC, CNN, MSNBC and Fox – and her team paying rapt attention. "What am I looking at?" She asked.

"Just listen." Harrison raised a hand to silence her.

"So far Davis has not come forward to deny the affair." One of the news anchor's voices broke through the others. "Though it has been confirmed that Davis and Olivia Pope-Grant were in a relationship during their time at Georgetown in undergrad."

"Holy hell." Olivia muttered.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: I apologize for the long gap between updates. I'd give you the list of reasons why, but it's just too much right now. I make no promises for when the next chapter will come out, but here chapter 25. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

* * *

Olivia picked up the remote and muted all of the televisions, "Well, Abby, you were right to be concerned about Edison. The spineless little prick was up to something, alright. He was up to ruining my reputation, and by extension, Fitz's. Bastard." Digging into the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled out her cell phone. Dialing quickly, she waited for Fitz to pick up. "Baby, we have a problem."

 _"_ _Does it have to do with the media circus outside of the DA's office screaming about Edison and an affair?" He asked lightly._

"It's all over every news network." She sighed, "Fitz, I'm so sorry. I know Davis is a sore subject for you, but –"

 _"_ _Livie, if you even finish that thought I'm going to spank you."_

Biting her lip, she chuckled, "Is that a promise, counselor?"

 _His resounding laugh was comforting, "Tonight, yes, I can make that happen. For now, though, Liv, don't worry about it. I know there's nothing to the rumors. Davis is a jerk. We'll figure this out."_

She grunted, "Oh, I've already figured this out. It involves a cliff, the middle of the woods and a dead body." This time when he laughed she actually smiled.

 _"_ _We'll call that Plan B." He compromised. "For now, you're gladiators. Do what you do best, baby, and gladiate. Call me if you need anything from me. David and I are trial prepping right now, but we can both be easily reached. We've got our cell phones on us and we're staking out in my office behind a locked door."_

"Sounds good, thanks Fitz. Love you."

 _"_ _Love you too, Liv."_

Olivia punched her Blackberry off and faced her team, "We gladiate like usual. Fitz isn't worried, so we don't be worried." A knock at the door stopped her from continuing. "Shit, I hope that's not a new client."

Tossing her phone on the table, Olivia made her way through their small office and to the front door. The moment she threw it open she regretted it. She was immediately bombard with bright flashes and screaming questions.

 _"_ _Mrs. Grant, how long have you and Edison Davis been having an affair?"_

 _"_ _Is it true that you're sleeping with your husband's co-worker."_

 _"_ _How long did you and Edison date in college?"_

 _"_ _Was this going on while you were at Harvard?"_

 _"_ _Is Jerry Fitz's son or Edison's?"_

"Olivia?" Harrison, Stephen, Huck, Abby and Quinn came sprinting down the hallway.

"We need to get them out of here." Huck snagged one photographer who had slipped past a shocked Olivia and was snapping photos of the office waiting room.

"Momma?" Jerry's little voice snapped Olivia out of her trance.

 ** _"_** _Is this your son?"_

"Jer," Olivia rushed to his side and scooped him up, "we need to stay in Momma's office." She murmured.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked into her shoulder.

Olivia could just make out the loud voices of Stephen, Huck and Harrison trying to push the press out of the office. She was sure Abby was calling David to get police here and let Fitz know. "Baby, these people just have questions for Momma."

He looked up, concern marring his features and his blue eyes squinting and his brow furrowing much like hers. "Why do they have to be so loud, it's just a question?" He growled.

Olivia let out a small laugh, pressing a kiss to her son's brow, "You're right about that, baby." She agreed.

"Liv?" Quinn stuck her head in the room, "You guys okay?" She asked.

Olivia nodded as she rubbed her son's back, "Yeah, they gone?"

"Huck got them into the elevator and he's having the building shut it down and we're blocking our staircase so no one can get on our floor. Abby is calling David so we should have cops here soon, but -"

When Quinn paused for too long, Olivia groaned, "But what, Quinn?"

"But press has taken over most of the block." Quinn blurted out.

Olivia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten before she responded, "Fitz and David will handle that. Let's just make sure no one else gets into the building. Or onto our floor at the least." She directed. "I want a meeting with Edison." Olivia ordered, "Quietly. And Fitz absolutely _cannot_ be there."

"I'll make a few calls." Quinn nodded, stepping out of the room as Abby came in.

"What's up?"

"Fitz and David are on their way here with police." She wrung her hands, "I tried to keep them away because I think they're only going to make it worse, but -"

"No, this is good." Olivia shook her head, "It's Fitz and me showing a united front. Quinn's getting me a meeting with Edison." Olivia told her, "I want you to dig into meetings Davis has had with Reston. Follow your gut instincts that I will never ignore again."

"You got it. I'm pulling Harrison and Stephen in." Abby called out as she left the office.

It was twenty minutes later when Fitz and David arrived. Police were pulling reporters out of the building and would contain the press. Jerry was in the conference room eating popcorn and watching Loony Toons while the rest of them worked. "Liv? Jer?" Fitz called out the moment they were in the office.

"Conference room." Olivia garbled out through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Classy future First Lady manners." Harrison teased her.

"Are you guys okay?" Fitz asked as he pressed a kiss to Olivia's head before moving to give Jerry a hug.

"We're fine." Olivia assured him. "We've got popcorn and Bugs Bunny." She nodded towards the TV, "What more do we need?"

"Red wine?" David quipped.

"Don't push it. We can't have it all." Olivia batted back at him. "So, any ideas on how to combat this?"

"United front." Fitz responded. "I just don't know why Edison hasn't made a statement and -"

"He hasn't made a statement because this is to help Reston." Abby cut in. "I tracked Davis' flight info, he's been in Baltimore more than Boston it seems."

Olivia tapped her fingers on the countertop, "Edison is going to be unreasonable." She decided, "Get us a meeting with Reston." She decided, "And Joan. Let's show them how we handle our problems together and then we go about business as usual."

"What about a statement?" Stephen asked.

"Kimberly Mitchell." Olivia decided, "Get us an interview with her and let's get everything out in the open. It won't take any real prep work. Fitz and I will just go out there and be ourselves." She paused, "Get some dirt on Edison, though. I want something we can use if we have to."

"You mean something like an affair with an eighteen year old intern?" Quinn asked, "You mean a string of them?"

Olivia waved her hand for the information Quinn had stumbled upon. There were a string of complaints before he'd come to Boston to work for the DA's office. Everything had been suppressed by his father. "Get me a copy of that." She motioned to the papers. "Harrison, I want you to break into Edison's house. Be there when he gets home from work and call the police and the press. Make sure they're there."

Harrison looked at her confused, "So they can arrest me for breaking and entering?" He asked slowly.

"No," Olivia snorted at him, "the police will contain the press who will be there to hear his denial of our affair." She chuckled, "Reston won't know what hit him when their plan falls through and we confront them undaunted by this entire thing."

"You've got it." Stephen picked up his phone, "I'll take Kimberly." He winked and Olivia rolled her eyes with a small huff.

"I've got Reston." Abby murmured.

"And I've got Davis." Harrison picked up his jacket. "It's been awhile since I picked a lock." He murmured to himself, "Anyone have a bobby pin?" Quinn pulled one out of her hair, "Thanks, babe." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before picking up the file she'd made for him.

"Good luck. Have fun breaking the law!" She called out absently. "I'm going back to the blog."

"Agreed, business as usual once you're done with this." Olivia spun to Fitz, "Business as usual, have lunch with us?"

"Popcorn and cartoons? Sold." Fitz agreed with a grin. "Let's move this into my office to the sofa."

Quinn watched as the three moved into Olivia's office, "They make it too easy." She picked up a digital camera on the table, "Just too damn easy." She winked at the rest of the room before following the Grants into Olivia's office to snap a few candid photos of them. The rest would fall into place. The interview with Kimberly Mitchell would be easy and the sit down with the Reston's would be hilarious.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: As promised, the next chapter of Ours!_**

* * *

 _Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

* * *

Olivia kept her back straight and her head high as she and Fitz waited in the living room of the Governor's Mansion in Bethesda, Maryland. Reston was putting on a show for them by making them wait, trying to see if this could break them.

"Just breathe, Livie." Fitz murmured quietly in her ear, "Breathe the murderous impulses away."

Snorting, Olivia craned her neck to face him, "How's that working for you?" She asked with a smirk.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in for a lingering kiss, "Not too well, but the kiss helps." He admitted.

"Oh, well if it helps keep the good governor alive." Olivia leaned forward again, brushing her lips against Fitz's. They'd timed this perfectly. Just as Olivia and Fitz were waiting to sit down with Reston, Harrison would be breaking into Edison's house. While Fitz and Olivia were with Reston and his wife they planned on turning the news on so they could see Edison deny the affair.

"Stop thinking and plotting." Fitz murmured against Olivia's lips. "We want to keep everyone alive."

Threading her fingers through Fitz's hair, Olivia tugged him more firmly to her, moaning softly as his hands slid down her sides.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Fitz and Olivia broke apart just as Governor Samuel Reston and his wife Joan entered the living room, "It's good to see those awful rumors aren't keeping the two of you apart." He smirked.

Fitz drew Olivia in for one last kiss before standing to shake Reston's hand, "Well, like you said they're just rumors."

"Nasty rumors if I've ever heard any." Joan murmured, taking a seat in the chair opposite her husband.

"Tell us," Governor Reston leaned back in his chair, analyzing the body language of the Grants. They sat close together, so close they were nearly intertwined, "what can we do for you?"

Olivia nodded slightly towards Fitz, letting him take the lead, "You can call Edison off. You and I both know that Olivia is not having an affair with him. And we all know that you and Davis are in bed together. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

Reston looked properly offended, "Are you accusing me of starting such a rumor?"

Fitz and Olivia didn't back down, "Yes." Fitz answered.

"And believe me, Governor, I thought it would be beneath you, it seems I was wrong, though." Olivia shook her head in disappointment. "And to think you want to be President of the United States of America."

Reston looked a bit scolded before he dropped his shoulders back and held his head up high, "I _am_ going to be President of the United States. You don't stand a chance against Sally Langston and she doesn't stand a chance against me." He snapped.

Olivia glanced down at her phone, it was lit up, a clear sign that Harrison was ready for them, "Perhaps we should turn the news on now?" She suggested.

SCANDAL

Harrison flipped through a book in Edison Davis' study. The man was boring through and through. His closet was filled with ugly sweaters and loafers and there were nothing but law books on his shelves. _No wonder Olivia dumped his ass_ , Harrison thought.

He was just pulling another book off the shelf when the door opened, "What the hell are you doing here, Wright?"

Harrison spun, "Man, your book collection could put Cyrus to sleep." He chuckled, "No wonder you're single."

Edison dropped his briefcase onto the floor and moved towards the house phone. "I'm calling the police." He snapped.

"No need to, my man, I've already called them." At Edison's incredulous look, Harrison clarified, "To help with the press. You see every major media outlet is on their way here prepared to listen to your statement regarding your alleged affair with Olivia Grant." He paused, "Now, you can take that time to tell people I broke into your house. Good luck with how that goes, of course Olivia will represent me, or you can spend it telling the entire world that you haven't had an affair with Olivia and that these rumors were stirred up because of the election and you have no idea who started them, but you hope it's not Samuel Reston or Sally Langston." He grinned, "The choice is yours." Buttoning up his coat, he gave Edison a salute, "See you around the playground, Davis."

Edison stared at Harrison's retreating figure, watching as he walked down the sidewalk. Clearly he parked out of the way. "Well, shit." Edison groaned just as the first of the media vans pulled up outside his house. It was going to be a circus in the next two minutes and it was a good thing the police were on their way.

He had a decision to make and he had to make it now.

SCANDAL

Olivia turned on ABC just as Edison exited his house to address the media. The reports flung questions at him rapidly and he held up his hands to silence them, _"I would like to address the rumors about the affair between Olivia Grant and myself."_ He paused and Olivia instinctively latched onto Fitz's hand. This was a gamble. Edison could step out there and say he and Olivia had been screwing for years behind Fitz's back. She was betting on Edison's flight or fight response. It's always been heavily weighted towards flight. Chances are he was going to do exactly what she thought: deny, deny, deny.

 _"_ _Olivia Grant and I are not having an affair. We dated in undergrad at Georgetown. That was a lifetime ago. She is, as far as I can tell, happily married to Fitz Grant and their son is being raised in a loving household. Fitz and I are nothing more than colleagues and I wish him well in this election. If he wins, I'm sure he'll make a fine president. I have no idea how these rumors started, but I hope they are not from the Langston or Reston campaigns." He took a breath, "That will be all." He motioned for the cops to push the reporters off of his lawn as he turned back to his house._

Reston muted the television as a news anchor began to recap Edison's denial of the affair. "I don't know how you managed to pull that off, Mrs. Grant, but my hat is off to you." He frowned at the young couple in front of him. Standing he held out his hand, "I look forward to facing off with you during the General Election."

Fitz stood as well, giving Reston's hand a firm shake, "I do as well, Governor." He turned and held a hand out to Olivia, "Ready to go, Livie?" He asked.

She hummed and laced their fingers together, "Absolutely."

SCANDAL

Olivia and Fitz waited three days for the Kimberly Mitchell interview. They didn't want to seem too eager in their denial of the affair to stir up more rumors. Instead they let the media speculate, they listened as Langston denied the rumor came from her campaign and as Reston did the same. The two of them were scrambling. The social media accounts and blog Quinn was running showed a loving family and a quirky group of friends who were just trying to make it in their early thirties. Pictures were being shared all over Facebook and donations were starting to pour in. This interview would just wrap this whole affair business up nicely with a bow.

Fitz opened his arms and Olivia came into the room. They were doing the interview in her office. They hadn't changed anything, Jerry's toys were scattered in the sitting area where the sofas were and he was on the floor with Harrison, David and Stephen, climbing all over them happily as they played with toy trucks. Quinn was snapping photos of the entire affair and she had permission from Kimberly to leak a small portion of the interview on the internet from her little camera.

Olivia ruffled Jerry's hair before slipping into Fitz's arms, pressing a kiss to his lips and snuggling into his side. "Hi, baby."

He tugged her closer, "You look beautiful. I love this dress." He motioned to the cream colored dress with a red belt and matching red heels."

"Trying to be a little patriotic. Gotta add red and blue into my wardrobe now." She told him seriously.

He chuckled, tugging at a loos curl, "Lord knows there's enough white."

She looked offended, "Are you complaining about my love of white?"

Still holding onto her curl, he pulled her in for another kiss, smiling when she came willingly, "Never." He murmured against her mouth.

Kimberly watched from the other side of the room, "Are they always like this?" She asked Abby.

Abby nodded, twirling her wedding bands on her left hand with a small smile, "Yeah, they're like that fairytale couple you read about, but don't believe really exists. That's them."

Kimberly jotted her words down, "Can I use that?" She asked.

"Of course." Abby agreed readily.

A few minutes later the camera was rolling and Kimberly was seated across from Olivia and Fitz. "So, how is the trail going?" She asked.

Fitz nodded, "It's going well. It's crazier than I thought it would be, but we've got a great team behind us and of course Olivia is leading the charge, so everything is running smoothly so far."

"Well," Olivia interrupted, " _almost_ everything." She corrected.

Fitz snorted and rolled his eyes, "I thought that was over by now. Haven't people gotten tired about making up pointless rumors that are so clearly untrue?"

It was Olivia's turn to scoff, "Baby, you know that's now how this works."

"Let's talk about that," Kimberly cut in, "the rumors of the affair between you and Edison Davis." She paused, "Davis was silent for a little while, but now he claims they're not true."

Olivia shrugged, "I'm not sure where the rumors started, but I dated Edison in undergrad briefly. We weren't a good match. I think even he can tell you that. During law school we were both in the debate circuit, so I saw him a couple times a year at most. Now he works with Fitz. I see him occasionally around their office or at work events or at the courthouse. We don't interact much, we don't have a need to."

"And you never questioned this?" Kimberly asked Fitz.

He chuckled, "Questioned Olivia and our relationship?" He shook his head, "There's no reason to. We've been pretty crazy about each other from the start. There were some bumps early on as we were growing as people, but I can't remember the last real one we had. We love each other. It's very simple and I trust her completely and she trusts me. There's no infidelity here and there never will be."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: A little note regarding a couple of guest reviews from the last chapter (note, I'm addressing them all here in bulk, there was only one that was fairly rude and pissed me off. . . you know who you are): For the record, Fitz is 39 and Olivia is 32. In the US the minimum age to be President is 35. Therefore, he is qualified age wise. He is also qualified in the other manners it takes to be President (natural born citizen and lived in the US consecutively for the last 14 years). Now as for him being qualified based on his work experience. . . I will use this current election as evidence that it doesn't actually matter because whoever the voters (or the media) want to be their candidate will be the candidate. . . Look at the GOP candidates in the primaries – Carly Fiorina, CEO of HP; Dr. Ben Carson, world-renowned pediatric neurosurgeon (you want to be impressed with someone's resume, look him up, he may not have been my choice for President, but hot damn, he was the first and only person ever to successfully separate Siamese twins conjoined at the head); and finally our candidate for the GOP, real estate tycoon and successful businessman Donald Trump. Also, on the Dem side there were multiple candidates with limited or no political experience that were on a ballot in at least one state during the primaries. Even though Bernie and Hillary were the two front-runners from the start, they were not the only candidates running in the primaries._** ** _Google the United States 2016 Presidential election and you'll see political experience does not mean you can't run for President. Also, our politicians haven't done too well, perhaps trying something new wouldn't hurt (for example a very attractive DA from Boston with a kick ass wife and adorable family)? I would be more than happy to speak further regarding how politics works in the US if that reviewer would like to message me. I like to think I'm fairly knowledgeable since my fiancée actually works in the politics and on campaigns and has been working in politics for quite some time._**

 ** _Another reminder, this is fiction. If you think what happens in Scandal is all completely true, then you may need a bit of a reality check. This is fiction based off of a fictional TV show. This is not real life! Creative liberties will be taken for the purpose of the story, just as SR takes liberties (perhaps even too many) in her show. If you don't like it, too bad, don't read it, no one is forcing you to sit down in front of a computer and read this story. There's a back button and a little 'x' or red circle in the top corner of your screen you can click that will make the story disappear from your computer screen altogether. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And I love the riddles that you speak_

* * *

 ** _June 2008 – Veterans' Breakfast, Washington, DC_**

Fitz groaned and rolled over, his hand reaching out and meeting a cold sheet. He frowned, still reaching around for the warm body that should be there, and opened his eyes, "Livie?" Sitting up, he looked around his hotel room before it dawned on him, Olivia was back in Boston. Jerry had come down with the flu two days earlier, so she was keeping him at home. He was alone in DC for the next two days before he could go home and cuddle with his baby. Logically, he knew it was good that Olivia had Jerry at home and not in a hotel room or on the road, but it didn't mean he liked waking up alone in bed, knowing that Olivia wasn't just in another room with their son and he could watch them on the baby monitor.

A pounding on his door snapped him out of his pout, "What?" He called out.

"Up and at 'em, Fitz." Cyrus' voice echoed through the thick wood, "Big day today. Holy water and prayers before the veterans' breakfast."

"He's probably sulking." Stephen yawned, "Liv's in Boston with Jerry, remember?"

Cyrus let out a grunt at Stephen's observations, "Get your ass up. Most of us had to wake up alone. You're not special in that regard." He snapped. Stephen just chuckled, taking another sip of his coffee. It was too early to be awake. He'd forgotten what campaigns were like, it had been so long since he'd volunteered for one, too busy with work for the past few years. Now he remembered how much he hated early mornings and late nights and not enough sleep. If it were anyone but Fitz, he wouldn't have signed up for this.

Grumbling to himself, Fitz threw the covers back off the bed and padded over to the hotel room door, throwing it open, "I'm here and awake and ready to pray." He grumbled, "Happy now?"

Stephen snorted, thrusting a cup of coffee towards him, "If that's what you're praying in, then I'm grossly overdressed." Stephen motioned to his button down and slacks. "Drink up and get dressed. We're leaving in thirty." He ordered before spinning and stalking away. There was no sense in babying the candidate. He'd feel better once he had his coffee and talked to Olivia. There was nothing he and Cyrus could do at this point.

Cyrus chuckled, "What the Brit said." Cyrus patted him on his arm before muttering something about his pagan flesh and holy water and the burning flames of hell as he sauntered down the hallway.

SCANDAL

Olivia rocked a now sleeping Jerry and picked up her phone. Fitz should be on the bus to head to the church for the prayer meeting. Dialing his number, she waited until he picked up, "Morning, baby."

 _"_ _I don't like waking up without you."_

Olivia chuckled as she adjusted the toddler in her arms, "Someone's grumpy today."

 _"_ _I miss you and Jerry."_

Olivia sighed and looked down at their sleeping son, "I know, but Jer's still got a fever. I just hate to having him riding on that bus instead of being in his bed."

 _"_ _I know that, Livie, but I'm a selfish bastard when it comes to the two of you."_

Smiling, Olivia adjusted her grip on the phone as she rose to put their baby back to bed, "Me too, Fitz. Me too." She checked the baby monitor to make sure it was on before leaving the room with the door cracked open, "You all ready to play nice with Sally today?" She asked.

 _Fitz snorted, "I don't trust her."_

"She the competition, Fitz, I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to trust her." Olivia reminded him as she moved to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, tightening her sweater around her body as she went.

 _"_ _Quit being logical and be emotional and tired like me."_

"I'm a mom and the wife of a Presidential candidate. Tired is the new norm for me, baby." She yawned as she spoke, filling the kettle with water.

 _Fitz tugged a sweater over his head, "Think you can get a nap in before he wakes up again?"_

Olivia nodded even though he couldn't see her, "Yeah, and if he feels better this afternoon we may go into headquarters and check in on things. I know Quinn and Harrison have the fort held down, but I've been MIA for a few days and just want to see how things are going."

 _"_ _Just get some rest and take care of you two. I'll be home late tomorrow."_

"Cant' wait. Love you, baby, go kick some Puritan ass."

 _Chuckling, Fitz agreed, "I will. Love you too."_

SCANDAL

"Olivia, you both look exhausted." Quinn led her over to the overstuffed sofa in the back of the office headquarters.

"He was up all night." She murmured, "I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything to make him feel better. He's turned a corner today, but I'm tired and I miss my husband."

"Lay down, Liv. Jer's asleep and Harrison, David and I are here. You rest." Quinn murmured, drawing a blanket over Olivia's legs. She mumbled something incoherent in response, but was asleep the next moment despite the noise and chaos the volunteers and staffers were making.

Harrison came over with a cup of tea in hand, passing it off to Quinn, "Jerry's out too."

"They're both sleep deprived." Quinn observed. "Were you able to check his temperature?"

Harrison nodded, taking a sip of his own coffee, "Yeah, it's gone right now. He should sleep for awhile assuming it stays off." He paused, "I had an idea, come on back to the kitchen and I'll fix you lunch and run it by you."

SCANDAL

Cyrus handed Abby a cup of coffee. He liked Red a lot. She was a bit melodramatic, but sharp as whip, snarky and sarcastic and lived off of coffee, whiskey and destroying other people, just like he did. "He's good, our boy." Cyrus commented as he nodded towards Fitz, "You wouldn't even know he was dying to rip her head off." Currently, Fitz and Senator Sally Langston, the only other GOP primary candidate left in the running, were both holding babies, twins, and smiling with the family. After handing the babies back to their parents they even hugged and then shook hands for a photo of just the two of them. Yes indeed, they both could play a mean game of political chess when they had to. Even though Fitz told everyone that Olivia trained him for this, Cyrus had a feeling that Olivia only gave him the confidence he needed to be a political animal. He was ambitious, even if he was a bit naïve and determined to play the game clean. He still knew and understood how to play it. It came naturally to him, he was instinctive and sharp and had a great head of hair. There was plenty to work with in regards to Fitz Grant and his little family.

Abby chuckled, "He's not the only one." She referred to Sally who looked relieved to be stepping away from Fitz, "You know this morning she told me my top was sinful." She glanced down at her button down, "Do I look like a hooker?" She asked.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "You know I'm the wrong person to ask, Red."

Glowering, Abby muttered, "The woman wouldn't know a hooker if one straddled her face and told her to lick."

"Well," Cyrus scrunched up his face in disgust, glancing down at his coffee that now looked entirely unappetizing, "there's an image I never wanted to see." He glared at Abby, who was smirking into her own coffee cup, "I now have to bleach my brain. Thanks, Red."

Snickering, Abby replied, "Anytime, Cy." She saluted him with her mug before nudging him and walking away.

Billy Chambers watched from across the lawn, his eyes moving from Sally and Fitz to Abby and Cyrus. He frowned as he watched Abby cross from her place beside Cyrus to Fitz's side. The two looked cozy. _Too_ cozy. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialed a number quickly, "I need a favor."

"What sort of favor?"

"What would you say if I told you that one of the GOP candidates was having an affair?" Billy asked slowly, his eyes lighting up as Fitz rested his hand on the small of Abby Rosen's back for just a bit too long.

"I suppose you're talking about Grant. That wouldn't be a surprise. He is related to Big Jerry. That was a load of horse shit saying Pope-Grant was having an affair, but I wouldn't be surprised if Fitz Grant was."

Billy's lips curled into a smile, "Perfect. I need you to plant a device in Grant's hotel room. I have a feeling he's going to have a guest in his room tonight. And it's not going to be his wife."

"It'll cost you. $1,500 up front $1,500 when you get the bug."

"Done. I'll meet you at the bar tonight to hand over the first $1,500." Billy hung up his phone, pocketing it just as Sally walked over to him. "How are you doing, Sally?" He asked.

She sighed, running her hand through her hair before straightening it back out, "I'm alright, Billy," she drawled slowly, "but that man is just a heathen."

Billy nodded in agreement, "I know, ma'am, and I have a feeling we're about to find out just how much of one he is."

Sally's eyes narrowed at his words, "Billy, whatever you're up to, just make sure we're clean in the end. Remember the parable about the weeds and the farmer." She patted his arm with a smile before moving towards a group of disabled veterans to speak with them. The truth was, no matter how supportive she was of veterans, Grant had a leg up on her since he was one himself. She would never be able to fully get the veteran vote because of his service and the fact that he was wounded in action. Still, she put on her brightest smile and sat down across from a couple of older gentlemen in wheelchairs, hoping to sway their votes.

SCANDAL

Yawning, Olivia rested her head on the pillow of the bed. It was comfortable. And blissfully quiet and dark in the room. Quinn and Harrison were angels sent from Heaven above. She was going to be well rested by tomorrow because of them.

When the door opened two hours later, Fitz stopped. Olivia was sleeping in his bed in his hotel room in Washington, DC. He glanced around. At least he was fairly positive he was still in DC. Closing the door quietly, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Olivia's eyes opened when she felt the bed dip, "Hi, baby." She murmured sleepily.

"Baby?" Fitz asked, "What are you doing here?"

She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes she murmured quietly, "Harrison and Quinn are watching Jer tonight. His fever is gone so they put me on a flight down here and I've been sleeping for a while now. I missed you." Leaning forward, she brushed her lips over Fitz's.

Fitz growled into the kiss, anchoring her head to his. He maneuvered them on the bed until she was straddling him as they lazily made out. They were in no hurry, just enjoying slowly caressing each other, their tongues tangling together as they worked up their arousal. When Olivia rolled her hips rather forcefully down into his, Fitz growled, "Take off your clothes."

Olivia responded with a whimper as Fitz sucked a mark behind her ear and thrust his own hips up. She'd never ripped her shirt off so quickly in her life.

SCANDAL

Billy tapped his fingers on the bar top, looking over as the stool slid out next to him, "You got the money?" Billy slid the envelope over to the man, "You're going to like what you get tomorrow. Grant is in his room with some woman. I couldn't make out her voice clear enough to tell who it is. Hopefully I'll know tomorrow."

Billy chuckled, "I already know who it is. His wife is up in Boston. So it's not Pope-Grant."

The man nodded, "Hopefully you'll be able to put a name with the voice, then. See you tomorrow." He saluted Billy before walking out of the bar. Rubbing his hands together, Billy knew he had Fitz exactly where he wanted him. This time he wouldn't be able to get out of the trouble he'd gotten himself in and Sally would walk away clean and she would be the next President of the United States. And he'd be running the country behind the scenes, the real power in America.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

* * *

 _Two Days Later – Atlanta, Georgia Langston Campaign Headquarters_

Amanda Tanner turned the FedEx envelope over in her hands. Billy Chambers name was written neatly across the label. Her stomach flipped expectantly as she wove her way through the large office that made up the main headquarters for the Langston Campaign. Billy Chambers was a god in the Christian Conservative movement. All of the old-time Conservatives loved him and wanted him on their campaigns. He was a soldier who fought with the cross, the Bible and the Constitution. He was fearless.

And he was completely devoted to Sally Langston.

And Amanda could admit that she had the world's biggest crush on him.

He was handsome and charismatic and had this boyish charm that made her heart stutter in her chest. She'd only gotten to interact with him a handful of times, and never one-on-one, but he was so kind and open. He would do everything in his power to make sure America was safe, but he'd never cheat or steal to get there. He was simply a good man. And good men, in Amanda's experience, were very hard to come by. She wasn't even sure he knew her name, but she still thought the world of him. In some bizarre way, she felt like she _loved_ the man without even really knowing him. She was certain she'd do anything he asked of her without hesitation. He would never steer anyone down the wrong path. He was righteous and pure and good. It was refreshing.

When she reached his office door, she peeked in and saw he was alone. Rapping lightly on the doorframe, she smiled, "Delivery."

Billy's eyes immediately honed in on the package in Amanda's hand and the writing on the front. "Thanks!" He sprang from his chair, only just remembering to slow down and not snatch it from her hand, "I'm sorry," he paused, "there are just so many new faces around here, I'm having trouble keeping up." He admitted.

Amanda felt herself deflate a little at his admission. "That's okay," she murmured." My name's Amanda. Amanda Tanner. I'm a big fan of Senator Langston's, I'm just happy to be here."

Giving her arm a gentle pat, Billy smiled at the young woman, "Amanda Tanner. I will not forget that." He winked at her playfully and she flushed, ducking her head before slipping out of the room.

Billy watched as the young girl swayed down the hallway. She was pretty and wide eyed. It wouldn't take long for that to change. Closing his door, he picked up the package he'd set down and opened it up. Inside was the promised flash drive. Plugging it into his computer, he slipped his headphones on, _"_ _Take off your clothes."_ Billy grinned, he had Grant exactly where he wanted him.

SCANDAL

 _Boston, Massachusetts Grant Campaign Headquarters_

Olivia glanced down at the polling data Quinn brought in. "This is amazing, Fitz." Olivia sighed, leaning over to plant a firm kiss on his lips, "You're so far up, this is going to be a landslide."

"Assuming we don't have any more scandals." Stephen piped up as he sipped on his coffee. The poll numbers were positive. The veteran's breakfast had been great press and people seemed to forget all about the scandal between Olivia and Davis. Edison had been asked about a few more times and he repeated his earlier statement. People were buying it. It was too obvious that Fitz and Olivia were completely in love and their little boy was the center of their world. There was definitely no question that Jer was the product of Olivia and Fitz. He was the perfect combination of the two of them.

Quinn snorted, "Even if we do, look at us, we can take it. We're solid and clean and that works for us."

Abby groaned and dropped her head to her hands dramatically, "Clean is so boring. Can't we dig up dirt on Sally?" She let out a moan when most of the room chorused a negative response to her answer.

Everyone wanted to play it clean except for Abby and Cyrus. "I'm with Red, clean is boring. I think if we can dig up some good dirt on the Puritan we can nail her ass to a cross and then –"

Olivia interrupted Cyrus mid-rant, "You can't nail Sally on morality, Cy. Sally found God, all is forgiven. That's pretty much the point." She let out a small oompf as Jerry ran straight into her legs, followed by Harrison who was pretending to chase him.

"Safe! Momma is safe! I'm safe, Uncle Harry." Jerry chirped proudly. He'd bounced back quickly from his bout of the flu once he turned the corner and now he was just a bundle of energy. It was a good thing the Gladiators loved to play with him. Usually he was pretty tired by the time bedtime rolled around. Usually that was thanks to Harrison and Quinn, who loved to roll around the floor with him and play tag when Olivia and Fitz had to be working.

Harrison ruffled Jerry's curly hair. He had this father's thick chocolate curls. Olivia smiled warmly at the two of them. "Yup, you are safe, buddy." Harrison replied.

"Can we keep playing or do you need to work?" Jerry asked, his blue eyes wide like his mother's shining up at Harrison.

Grinning, Harrison tapped his shoulder, "Tag, you're it." Jerry let out a squeal as Harrison pivoted on his heel and took off running down the hallway.

Fitz tore his longing gaze away from the now empty hallway to look pitifully at his wife. "Go," Olivia waved him away, "go play with Jerry and Harrison. We can handle this."

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over her cheek, "Thank you, baby." She just shook her head as his voice echoed down the hallway. She loved how much he adored their son. It made her heart beat a bit faster and it left her feeling warm and content. If life was a competition, she'd definitely won.

Her attention was drawn back to the conversation at hand when Stephen asked, "Is it too early to drop the 'v' word?"

Grinning, Olivia shook her head, "Not at all. Fitz and I were talking about it last night based on the potential poll numbers going into Super Tuesday."

At Olivia's dramatic pause, Quinn prompted, "And? Did he like my idea?"

"Wait, what idea?" Cyrus snapped before Olivia could reply, "Why haven't I been consulted on all of this?" He demanded, "I thought I was the campaign manager? What is going on? Have you picked a VP without consulting me?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Take a breath before you have a heart attack, Cy. Dear lord, Quinn had an idea and I liked it so I pitched it to Fitz. It's still up in the air, nothing's been decided on."

"Well?" Abby asked, "Who's the pick?"

"Sally."

David' took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Let me see if I understand this correctly," he asked, "you and Fitz and Quinn want to bring on the woman we've been working our butts off to defeat? Our enemy? Our archenemy?"

Olivia blew out a breath, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "That's a little melodramatic, even for you, David." She chastised lightly, "And yes, that Sally."

"You know how much I hate to agree with David and Abby. . ." Stephen began.

"I didn't say anything bad about the holier than thou bitch!" Abby objected.

"Point made," Stephen muttered, "As I was saying, as much as I hate to agree with the crazy that is Abigail Whelan Rosen, isn't it a bit insane to bring in the woman we've been actively campaigning against? Doesn't it look like we're going back on everything we've said?"

"This is politics." Quinn pointed out, "Besides, we haven't run a negative campaign. We haven't gone around bashing Sally. Instead we've relied on Fitz's strengths. All we have to do is admit that Sally also has strengths and that together Fitz and Sally would form a perfect ticket."

"And we'd appeal to voters across the party. Not to mention some Democrats with Fitz being more middle of the road." Olivia finished. "Fitz likes it. It's done. I want the phone call made to her office today, while these poll numbers are fresh in her mind." She stood up, "Good meeting everyone. Now, I'm going to relieve Uncle Harry and join in on the game of tag. Get it done by the end of the day today."

SCANDAL

 _Atlanta, Georgia Langston Campaign Headquarters_

Billy found Sally standing in the hallway on her cell phone. It was nearing the end of the day. Most volunteers were gone, just a handful of staff members remained. Sally had been frustrated the entire day with the new poll numbers. It was clear she was losing hope. Billy was all too happy to turn her day right around.

"Thank you." She hung up her phone and looked up at Billy, "Billy," she began.

"Before you say anything, Sally," Billy held up the flashdrive, "you need to hear this."

She shook her head, "Not now, Billy. That was Cyrus from Mr. Grant's campaign. They have offered me the vice presidency."

It took Billy ten seconds to process her words before he scoffed, "Well, you're not going to take it. What I have right here will turn the election around."

Reaching up, Sally pulled Billy's arm down, "Billy, our poll numbers are dismal. This is the only way to make a difference right now. We'll have a chance in eight years to run. For now, being the first female vice president is enough." She paused, "Whatever is on that flashdrive you know you shouldn't use. Remember what I told you at the veteran's breakfast? The parable about the farmer and the weeds? Let the weeds grow Billy, for we will rise above them."

Scowling, Billy snapped, "And what will you tell your constituents?"

"Tell them to vote Grant/Langston." She tucked her phone in her pocket, "Excuse me, I need to craft a statement. We'll announce it on Friday at the rally in DC."

Billy watched as the senator walked away from him. He could tell she was defeated, resigned to working for the heathen who thought he deserved to be President. Turning over the flashdrive in his hand, he determined he would do whatever it took to ensure that Grant would not be President of the United States. And if he somehow did get elected, he would make sure that he was impeached.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Billy dialed the familiar number, "I need some help with something."

 _"_ _What?"_

"Sally's dropping out and taking the VP slot in Grant's campaign." Billy explained, "I need to make sure that Grant's campaign is ruined."

 _"_ _I may have some ideas for that. The question is, how far are you willing to go to make sure that happens?"_

"I'm willing to do as much as it takes."

 _The laughter on the other end of the line shot a shiver down Billy's spine. "Meet me tomorrow. 2pm."_

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving filled with turkey (if you enjoy meat) and family (if you enjoy your family)! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Cause my heart is yours_

* * *

 ** _Friday Night – Washington DC_**

 _"_ _Sally Langston has just officially withdrawn from the race for President and has joined Fitzgerald Grant in his bid for the White House. The announcement was made at a Grant for President rally in Washington DC earlier this evening. Closing polls have spiked Grant's numbers against both of the Democratic front runners. Adding Langston to the ticket will definitely draw women in, if they weren't for Grant before this."_

 _"_ _A bold move on the part of the Grant campaign. Sally Langston has withdrawn her candidacy and is running alongside Governor Grant as his potential vice president."_

 _"_ _This is an unprecedented move by a Presidential candidate. Combining tickets with another candidate will either draw the entire Republican base together or divide them. Grants supporters may feel cheated or lied to by having his opponent join him on the ticket. There's no way to know until we get closer to the General Election."_

 _"_ _Any women who weren't for Grant before certainly will be for him now. Adding a female to his ticket was the brilliant move of Olivia Grant and her gladiators. And using Langston was even smarter, now he has no competition from his own party. He can focus solely on beating Reston in the General Election."_

Olivia flicked off the television in their hotel room and turned from her spot in bed, they were still in DC, planning to spend the next afternoon at the local headquarters before Sally went back to Atlanta to wrap up her campaign and she and Fitz returned to Boston to get started on the merger. "The news is saying good things."

Fitz came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers, "Of course they are. You and Quinn hatched this plan, so it must've been genius."

"Actually," Olivia tugged back the covers on Fitz's side of the bed and motioned for him to join her, "it was all Quinn. Therefore, still genius, but all her."

"Well," Sliding into bed, Fitz tugged his tiny wife into his side, "so far so good, even if Cy and Abby are bitching about it."

Chuckling, Olivia rolled her eyes, "They'll get over it. Let them throw their tantrums. As long as they play nice with Sally and Billy, who really cares?"

Reaching over, Olivia picked up her tube of lotion, rubbing some on her hands, "I'm more concerned about Billy playing nice with all of them. I mean, honestly, there's just something off about him."

Fitz frowned, "I mean, other than being a holier than thou freak, he seems fine to me."

Shaking her head, Olivia rubbed some lotion on her legs, "I don't know what it is, but my gut says not to trust him with any state secrets, if you know what I mean."

Pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek, he hummed, "I always know what you mean, Livie. And if you can't fully trust him then we won't bring him into the inner circle until you have a good feeling about him."

Tipping his head towards her, Olivia caught his lips in a brief kiss, "Thank you, baby." She murmured.

SCANDAL

The following morning the Langston campaign marched into Grant headquarters in DC. "I can't believe you're willingly working with the She Devil." Cyrus grumbled as he watched Sally, Billy and Daniel Douglas introduce themselves to the volunteers in the DC office. "She's such a –"

"Let it go, Cy." Olivia cut him off mid-rant. "What's done is done. Now get on the train or get off the tracks." She ordered sharply, "And stop pouting, it's unbecoming."

"You're unbecoming." He muttered.

Snorting, Olivia rolled her eyes and moved to greet Sally's husband, Daniel Douglas Langston. Her counterpart was a bit odd. He was like an oxymoron. He was loose and outgoing, but he seemed to be forcing the personality a bit. Like he was actually stiff and holding his baser nature inside and masking it with an outgoing and fun demeanor. She hadn't made up her mind about him yet. She needed to spend more time with the man to know if he would be an asset or a liability to the campaign. "Daniel Douglas, you're looking well." Olivia complimented.

He chuckled, "Not as well as you. These are some mighty fine headquarters you have here. It's a good set up." He nodded approvingly.

Smiling broadly, Olivia replied, "Well thank you, welcome aboard."

"Happy to be here. Now we just need to see about getting those two hooligans into the White House and we'll be all set." He nodded to where Fitz and Sally were talking amicably. So far things were going well. As long as the two of them could get along, everything else (namely Cyrus and Abby) she could handle.

"Here's hoping. I hope you're ready to work." Olivia teased.

Nodding, Daniel Douglas gave her a little salute, "Just tell me where you want me, boss. I'm a happy worker bee."

Giving him an approving grin, Olivia murmured, "Good, cause it is all hands on deck now."

Billy watched the group greet one another and his stomach churned unpleasantly. He was just sure that Abigail Whelan-Rosen and Fitz Grant were screwing and he was prepared to prove it. He wanted to upset the balance of this campaign and then pin it on the two of them. Once he had his way, Fitz would be out of the running, Sally would be clean of all his sins and she'd be in the White House. Reston would never stand a chance against her in the General Election. This should be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

SCANDAL

 ** _Two Days Later – Atlanta, Georgia_**

Billy glanced around the abandoned pier. No one ever came near this part of the waterfront. It was a place for drug deals and body dumps, nothing more.

"You're early."

Billy turned at the voice and nodded, "I don't have a lot of time. What do you have planned?" He snapped impatiently. He had to get back to their Atlanta Headquarters to wrap things up before he and Sally headed to Boston to meet with all of Fitz's campaign. The Gladiators, as they were known, were supposedly excited to be merging campaigns. It all made Billy's blood boil.

Charlie, at least that's the name he was using now, shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, "You told me you want to shake up the campaign, to derail it completely and then pin it on Red and Grant." Charlie surmised dramatically.

Billy snorted, "I didn't pay you to quote me. I paid you to plan and then enact the agreed upon plan." He reminded him.

Pulling a file out of his bag, Charlie shoved it at Billy, "Kidnapping Olivia Grant is what I planned." He stated blandly, "There are three different versions of the plan, and they'll all cost you. Let me know what you think." He gave Billy a little salute, "You know where to find me once you decide on what you want."

Billy glanced down at the file, waving away the hit man. Kidnapping Olivia Pope-Grant. Now there was a good plan. When he opened the file, his eyes nearly bugged out at the pricing.

He would need a partner.

SCANDAL

 ** _Four Days Later – Washington, DC_**

Billy tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside of the office on the Hill. He was taking two days off for this. He knew who was frustrated that Grant was going to be the candidate. And he knew who was trying to derail him before the Convention to make sure that a Dark Horse candidate appeared out of nowhere so he couldn't get the delegate votes. Still, none of this would be necessary if Grant dropped out before the Convention. If he dropped out, Sally could step up and the GOP base would be thrilled. Sally was Conservative and experienced and knew how the game was played. Grant was a wild card with not political experience and he wasn't owned by the big businesses or by the sitting politicians. He couldn't be bought. And that made him dangerous.

When the door opened he stilled, waiting for the woman to speak first, "Billy, what are you doing here? I'm busy."

Elizabeth North, formerly known as Lizzie, was now the head of the GOP. She was the first female to be in the position and she'd slept, killed and cheated her way to the top. It was known, but not spoken of. The best part was that she hated Grant and Pope-Grant. She had since Olivia's days in undergrad. That hatred had only been fueled when the two of them destroyed North during the college debate circuit.

"Good to see you too, Lizzie." Billy greeted her with a grin.

"It's Elizabeth." She snapped, "Now what do you want, I'm busy."

Steeling himself, Billy held out the file Charlie had given him, "This."

Elizabeth studied the file before finally snatching it out of his hand. She quickly and quietly perused the pages inside. "What do you need?" She asked after a few moments of contemplation.

"Money. I can't afford all of this."

Elizabeth thought quietly, her mind flicking through potential backers. "I'll handle it." She snapped the file shut. "Set up a meeting with your contact. We'll meet you in the park across the street. Text me the time and date."

She didn't wait for Billy to respond. She just slid the file into her briefcase and stalked past him down the hall, "Good to see you too, Lizzie." He muttered before turning in the opposite direction and ambling out of the building. He had plans to make.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

* * *

 ** _DA's Office – Boston, Massachusetts_**

"I'm telling you, David, something weird is going on with Chambers." Abby paced her husband's office slowly, a piece of red hair twined around her finger as she chewed on her lip worriedly. No one was listening to her about Chambers. Olivia and Fitz were of the belief that he was just a weird guy, but wouldn't actually do something sinister. Abby was certain that Olivia was ignoring her gut when it came to Chambers in order to keep the peace between the Langston and Grant camps. No one was particularly thrilled with the merger, but Olivia's gut was infallible. Ignoring it to keep everyone happy would eventually lead to something bad. Abby didn't need Olivia's special feeling to figure that one out, common sense told her Chambers would do something bad to get what he wanted. Huck and Quinn's background check was thorough and clean, though. He was on the up-and-up, a good boy floating around the political world successfully. That was why Olivia and Fitz weren't worried. That smelled fishy to Harrison and her, but Harrison said there wasn't anything suspicious about him after he tailed him for a few days and that she shouldn't let the fact that he's a Bible toting born again Christian get to her. Abby still wasn't convinced.

"He's up to something, but I don't know what." She repeated after a few moments of contemplation.

David let out a vague hum at her words, his eyes still focused on the script of the interview one of the detectives at the Boston PD had dropped by with a box of evidence. They were set to go to trial in two weeks and David still felt behind. The last thing he wanted to do was tank Fitz's campaign by being a lousy DA and supporter. They all had to be sharp and unbeatable until Fitz was elected to office.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Abby asked with a huff and a stomp of her heel.

"Of course, baby." David agreed half-heartedly as he flipped the page.

"So you're okay if I go fuck Harrison?" She asked flippantly.

"Go for it, honey." David replied.

Letting out a small screech, Abby slammed her palms down in front of him, "David!"

Groaning, David refused to look up at her. "What? For the love of God, what is it woman?" He muttered, "I'm working, Abby." At her look he corrected, "Or _trying_ to work."

"So am I!" She protested. "I need you to listen. This is important! I think Chambers is up to something bad."

Tossing his highlighter on the desktop, David leaned back in his chair, "Okay, give me the evidence."

Abby nodded, straightening her back, "He gives me the creeps." She paused, "And he's a Republican."

"Fitz is a Republican." David pointed out, "And giving you the creeps is not evidence. Just like Liv's Spidey sense isn't evidence either." He cut in, anticipating his wife's response.

Scowling, Abby crossed her arms petulantly, "It is to evidence. It's evidence because I say so."

Chuckling, David rolled his eyes, "Is that what they teach you in law school at BU?" He teased. She growled lowly at him and he just shook his head, picking up his highlighter, "Look, Ab, I don't like Chambers any more than you do. And I agree, he's creepy, but that doesn't mean he's up to something. I doubt the man is actually malicious." David paused for a moment, "He's too much of a goody-to-shoes to do anything that would intentionally hurt anyone."

SCANDAL

 ** _Washington DC_**

"Stop pacing around worried." Charlie leaned back, "No one is paying any attention to us." Billy's pace picked up, "Unless you keep doing _that_. Then people will start to stare."

Billy looked down, his brow furrowed, "I just think it's a mistake meeting out in the open like this and –"

"Nonsense, Mr. Chambers, it's not a mistake." The older gentleman approaching with Lizzie North and another younger grinned at a woman passing by, "How are you doing, ma'am?" The woman flushed and ducked her head bashfully before darting away.

Billy's mouth opened and then closed, he felt his jaw twitch at what was happening in front of him, "Them?" He asked incredulously, "You expect _them_ to help us? Out of all the people you could choose, you choose them?"

Elizabeth North let out a long breath, trying to reign her patience in. She'd never liked Billy Chambers. He was short-sighted and half in love with Sally Langston. He was not anywhere in her league and she didn't like him being a part of her operation to take down Grant and Pope-Grant. "Yes, Billy, I chose them." She motioned to the two men, "They have the money and the incentive."

"What incentive is that?" Billy asked.

"Well," Liz motioned to the younger man, "meet Governor Andrew Nichols of California. He's going to be Sally's running mate once she takes the nomination back from Grant."

"How you doing, there, Billy?" Andrew Nichols winked at the man, obviously enjoying Billy's distaste of the situation.

"And this is Senator Grant, Fitz's father." Liz introduced the older gentleman.

"I know who he is. I want to know why he's going to help!" Billy stomped his foot.

"No need to have a temper tantrum, Chambers." Big Jerry Grant shook his head, "I'm just here to see that my son loses his bid and his wife before he comes running back to California. It's time to bring that boy home and make sure he's under my thumb again. He'll ruin his career if he takes the White House like this. Not to mention the fact that his wife needs to go."

Billy stared at the three of them incredulously, "You really want to keep your friend and your son out of the White House?"

"If it gets me in, yes." Andrew answered honestly.

"And you?" Billy crossed his arms and leveled Big Jerry with the scariest stare he could muster.

"If it gets my son away from that hussy, then yes." Big Jerry agreed.

Charlie finally opened his eyes, "Are you satisfied yet?" He snapped at Billy, "Because I'd really like to get started if you don't mind."

Billy scowled, but nodded nonetheless, "Yes, I'm satisfied." He agreed.

Clapping his hands together, Big Jerry nodded, "Good. Now, let's discuss your payment." He faced Charlie.

SCANDAL

 ** _Boston, Massachusetts_**

"Thank you for coming with me." Abby murmured.

Harrison's eyes darted away from the entrance to Billy's apartment and over to Abby. "Just don't tell Quinn. She's pissed off that I ignored her background check and followed him before."

Munching on the chips in her lap, Abby hummed, "She certainly does like to be right."

With an incredulous look, Harrison sighed, "Her? You asked me to sneak out of my house in the middle of the night and meet you in a dark alley to stalk someone who hasn't done anything wrong."

Huffing, Abby responded, "Except I'm actually going to be right and she's going to be wrong. And this is just the final proof I'm right."

Closing his eyes, Harrison tipped his head back, "Except that we've been here for three hours and Billy hasn't done anything even remotely suspicious. Going out for Chinese isn't illegal or weird. It's _normal_."

Glancing at the dashboard clock, Abby grimaced. She had to admit defeat for the night, "Fine. Just take me home, I guess. I want to beat David back anyhow. He shouldn't be at the office too much longer."

SCANDAL

Olivia yawned as she padded down the driveway to pick up the morning newspaper. Fitz had left early to swing by the DA's office for some files an officer had left for him the night before. He was working so hard, campaigning and maintaining his full-time job. She was so proud of him though. He was doing it all on his own. He wasn't owned by any politicians or big companies. He was a wild card in the political jungle, but that just made her even more proud of him. He was doing this the honest way, the way that it was supposed to be done. And it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was going to crush his opponents.

She didn't notice the gray van parked at the corner of her street until it came screeching up beside her. By then it was too late, the world had already gone black.

SCANDAL

Jerry frowned as he wandered around their home, "Momma? Daddy?" He called out. He searched every room, the panic slowly rising when no one appeared. His eyes landed on the open front door. He wasn't supposed to be outside alone, but he wanted his mom or his dad, so he pushed the door open and ambled outside, "Momma? Daddy?" He glanced all around, but couldn't find anyone.

Nearly tripping over his feet, he scrambled back inside, shutting the door. He bit his lip as he tried to think of what to do. His mind whirled over everything his mom and dad taught him before he ran into the living room to grab the phone. With shaking hands he dialed 9-1-1.

 _"_ _911, what's your emergency?"_

"Hi, my name is Jerry and I'm alone."

 _"_ _Okay, Jerry, tell me where you are." The operator requested._

"I'm at home and I woke up and my mommy and daddy weren't here and I'm all alone." He explained as calmly as he could.

 _"_ _Okay, Jerry, I'm going to send an office to come get you and I'm going to stay on the phone with you. I'm Barbara and I promise I'm not going anywhere." She assured him._

He sniffed and wiped the back of his hand against his cheek. A few tears spilled over, but he nodded, "Okay, thank you Miss Barbara."

It took the officers ten minutes to reach the house, by that time Jerry was near hysterics. Barbara had asked him all sorts of questions about his mom and dad that he didn't like. Questions that made him angry and upset. He was glad when the police officers arrived and he could hang up with her.

"Okay, Jerry, I'm Officer Linton, can you tell me where your mommy and daddy are?" He asked.

Jerry let out a little huff, "If I knew that I wouldn't have called the police." He replied sharply.

"Okay, okay, how often do they leave you home alone?" He questioned.

Jerry's eyes narrowed, "They never leave me at home alone. There's something _wrong_. Why won't anyone believe me?"

The officers looked at each other with raised brows before finally corralling Jerry to the car. He refused to give them any further information. He knew someone at the precinct was bound to recognize him and they would call his mom and dad and everything would be alright, but he certainly didn't need to speak to the rude officers anymore.

When the patrol car pulled up to the station, he was left in the break room with some orange juice and a granola bar. He wasn't particularly hungry, so instead he pushed them away and began to pace back and forth worriedly.

"He won't tell us anything." Linton explained to another officer. "He didn't like our questions so he stopped speaking. It was a nice neighborhood, sucks that no matter how much money you've got you can still be a shitty parent. DCFS will be here soon."

"Hey, Linton!" The officers speaking quietly to one another turned at Detective Flynn's voice, "Why is Grant's son in the break room?"

Officer Linton frowned, "DA Grant? The one running for president? He's got a son?" Linton asked.

"Yeah, and Jerry's in the break room. Why is he here?" Flynn snapped impatiently.

"We picked him up. He was home alone and called 911. The sweep of the house confirmed no one was there. It looked like they woke up, made coffee and left." Linton explained.

With a frown, Flynn dug his phone out of his pocket and scrolled until he found Fitz's contact information. "Hey, Fitz, it's Andy."

 _"_ _Hey, Andy, what's up?"_

"Jerry is at the station. A patrol car picked him up, he dialed 911 from home. Olivia wasn't there. What's going on?"

 _Andy heard a loud clatter in the background, it sounded like a chair had been tipped over, "I'll be right there."_

SCANDAL

Olivia groaned when her head connected with something hard. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw it was the back door of a van. Her mind scrolled through what she could remember. Slowly she pieced together her morning. She'd woken up to a note from Fitz explaining he was going in early. She poured a cup of coffee and then walked out to get the paper. A gray van came up and she was pulled inside.

Her stomach plummeted when she realized she had been kidnapped.

And Jerry was home alone. He was probably awake and scared and alone.

SCANDAL

Fitz had never moved so quickly in his life. His little boy woke up alone in their house. He had no idea where Olivia was, but once he had Jerry in his arms he'd find out.

Rounding the corner, he came sliding into the precinct, "Where is he?"

"Calm down, Fitz." Andy jogged over to him, "Jerry's fine. He said he woke up and no one was home. What happened?"

Shaking his head, Fitz crouched down as Jerry came running towards him, "I have no idea, I left early. Liv was still asleep. I called her cell phone, but it's not picking up. It rings and goes to voicemail. I've called everyone and no one's heard from her. What if something bad happened to her?" He rambled.

"Daddy?" Jerry tugged Fitz's face to him, "What happened to Momma, is she okay?"

Closing his eyes, Fitz took a deep breath. "I don't know yet, Jer, but we'll figure it all out." He promised.

SCANDAL

"I got her. We're getting the hell out of Massachusetts." Charlie confirmed, "Just let me know what you want me to do with her." He listened patiently before nodding, "You got it, chief."

Olivia listened quietly from the back. Whoever these people were, they were going to get her as far away Boston as they could.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _People throw rocks at things that shine_

* * *

 ** _Boston, Massachusetts – Grant Home_**

"What happened?" Huck was the first one through the front door of the house. "Don't. Stop touching things." He ordered as soon as he caught Fitz rifling through the side table by the front door. It was clear Fitz was looking for answers as to where Olivia was, but if someone entered the house to take her, there could be fingerprints anywhere. Anything out of place could be a lead and Huck didn't want any potential evidence destroyed before he got ahold of it.

"What's going on?" Abby was just behind him, "Where is Jerry? Is he okay? Has anyone heard from Liv? What the hell happened?"

"I'm right here, Aunt Abby." Jerry came toddling into the room, his favorite stuffed animal and a cup of juice in his hand, "Where is Mommy?" He asked softly as he opened his arms for Abby to pick him up.

Scooping the toddler up, Abby cradled him against her, "I don't know right now, Jer, but I'm sure she's okay. Everything will be okay." She glanced down at him and she felt a fresh wave of fear and uncertainty wash over her. Olivia would've never left Jerry alone. Something happened to her, the question was what? "How about we make breakfast. You haven't eaten yet I'm sure."

"Not hungry." He murmured against her neck.

"Well, let's try to eat anyhow." She nodded to Fitz as the rest of the group trooped in, weighed down by the equipment Huck needed to find out what exactly happened to Olivia.

When Jerry was safely out of the room, Fitz turned to Huck, "What do we do?" He asked. He'd been to a hundred crime scenes over the years, he knew the procedure, but now that his house was the potential crime scene, he couldn't seem to remember protocol. He couldn't seem to remember anything. All he knew was that Olivia was in trouble. Something happened to his Livie and he hadn't stopped it. He felt like the worst husband in the world. And then to top it all off, Jerry had been home alone, left abandoned because he wasn't here. Not only was he the worst husband in the world, but he was also the worst father. The guilt weighed him down, causing his head and shoulders to bow.

Stepping forward, Harrison gently grasped Fitz's arm and led him out of the room and down the hall, "Come on, Fitz, let's go sit in your office and talk. I've got Stephen and Cyrus running interference with Sally and holding down the office. We're all good here. David is going to door to door now to see if any neighbors saw anything suspicious this morning. Huck and Quinn can handle the house and Abby's got Jer. I'm going to need you to tell me everything you remember about this morning."

Fitz sat down heavily on the leather sofa in his office, his head falling into his hands, "Yeah, okay, ask me anything." He murmured.

"Tell me about your morning." Harrison requested.

Sitting up, Fitz rolled his shoulders back. "I woke up early. Flynn had dropped some papers off at the office for me to look at the night before, but I was already gone. I wanted to get some work in before I headed to headquarters. We're changing our travel schedule because of this case." He explained, "So I left early, maybe 5:30?" He guessed. "I don't know, Liv was still sleeping. I was the first one at the office. I unlocked the door and worked until Andy called me around 8."

Harrison nodded and jotted down what Fitz had said, "So you got up around, what? 5?"

Sighing, Fitz scrubbed his hand over his face. It was barely 8:30 and he felt like he'd been awake for days already, "Yeah, probably. I got up, I went downstairs and turned the pot of coffee on, opened up the blinds, generally just got ready for the day like we always do. Whoever is up first does that." He shrugged, "I took a shower, got dressed, checked to make sure Jer was asleep and then jotted a note to Olivia and left it on her nightstand. Then I left."

Harrison continued to make notes before he asked, "Is there something you usually do as the first one awake that you didn't do today?"

Fitz thought about it for a moment, "I didn't get the paper. I saw it in my rearview mirror as I backed out of the driveway, I even ran over it, but I figured Liv could grab it in the morning. It didn't seem important enough to stop for."

Without saying a word, Harrison moved through the house and down to the end of the driveway. The paper wasn't there, it was in the middle of the road and had been run over by multiple cars. Leaning down, Harrison stared at it for a moment. No matter how many cars in the driveway ran over it, it wouldn't be in the middle of the road. Pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket, he picked it up and took it inside.

"Why are you carrying a newspaper?" Quinn snapped the moment he was in the living room, "We don't have time to read the news. We're about to make major news if we can't find Olivia."

Dropping the paper on the coffee table, Harrison shook out his handkerchief before folding it up and slipping it into his pocket. "Fitz didn't pick the paper up this morning like he usually would since he was the first one awake." Harrison explained, "Instead, he left it for Liv to get. Now this paper wasn't in the driveway, it was in the middle of the road. Maybe she dropped it before whatever happened to her happened. Maybe it happened right in front of this house while she was going to pick up the paper."

Quinn turned her eyes on Huck, "What are the chances of you hacking into to any traffic footage? Can you do that? I know there aren't any cameras on the street, but maybe a camera at the end of the neighborhood caught something. Maybe something that can be connected to David's canvas. Where is he, anyhow?" She rambled.

"Quinn," Harrison rested his hands on her shoulders, "I need you to breathe for me, baby. I need you to breathe and focus. One thing at a time." He turned to Huck, "Yes or no, can you hack into the traffic footage?"

Huck nodded, "Of course."

"Okay, when David gets back we'll see if there's anything in particular we should be looking for. Something out of the ordinary. If not, then we just have to see if any suspicious vehicles are going in and out. I need to finish up with Fitz." He pressed a kiss to Quinn's forehead, "We'll find her. I promise."

Turning back towards the office, Harrison found Fitz pacing, "Did you find anything?"

Holding up his hands, Harrison replied, "Breathe for me. You can't go to pieces." He reminded Fitz, "And yes, your paper was in the middle of the road. It may or may not indicate that Olivia was snatched while she was out there picking it up. We'll see. Now, sit back down and close your eyes." He ordered. With a resigned sigh, Fitz did as he was told, "I want you to think back to when you were getting into your car."

Fitz nodded and closed his eyes, thinking back to the early morning, "It was still dark out." He murmured.

Harrison nodded, "So you back out of the garage, what do you see?"

Fitz's face scrunched up, "I need to cut the grass and the bushes. The bushes are getting too high. Liv's been complaining about it, but we've been busy." Harrison knew not to push, to just let Fitz ramble until there was something he could work with. "I ran over the newspaper and thought about stopping and setting it inside for Liv, but then a car came skidding up behind me. I remembered honking my horn before it flew past me. I almost expected police cars to be chasing it because they were going so fast."

"What kind of car?" Harrison asked quietly.

"A van. Gray. It was old." Fitz murmured. "It flew past me and then did a three-point turn. I was halfway down the street. I don't know where it stopped. I just figured it must be a work request, like a plumber or something."

"Was there any logo on the side of the van?"

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know."

"Yes you do." Harrison told him firmly, "Just focus on the van."

With a resigned sigh, Fitz closed his eyes again and watched as the van flew past him over and over again, "No, there was no logo." He finally surmised.

Clapping Fitz, on the back, Harrison stood, "We're looking for a gray van. That van is either involved or probably saw something."

He and Fitz entered the living room to find David talking animatedly to Huck and Quinn, "What's going on?" Fitz asked.

Adjusting his glasses, David turned to them, "Your neighbor diagonally across the street had a gray van parked in front of her house for two hours this morning. She said around 7:30 it was just suddenly gone, but it was facing your house. There was one driver."

"I'm going to go through traffic footage and see if I can ID the driver." Huck pulled his laptop out of his bag, "Quinn, will you go down to the end of the driveway and to the spot in front of the house and see if you can find anything? Cigarette butts or something?"

"Yeah, Harrison, David, will you watch Jer? I could use Abby's expertise as well." She asked.

"Actually," Fitz took a breath, "I'll take him into the headquarters. I want to fill Cyrus and Stephen in and I think I need to get out of here for a couple of hours. It will do good for Jer to be distracted as well."

"That's a good idea." Harrison smiled softly, "Call if you need anything."

SCANDAL

Olivia groaned softly as the van continued to bump along the highway. They'd already gone through morning traffic and she had no idea where they were. A soft rock station played through the speakers, but other than that, the ride was quiet. The driver didn't make any more phone calls and he had yet to stop for gas. Her stomach somersaulted as she realized that she could stay in the back of the van until it was pushed into a river.

And she may never be found.

SCANDAL

Fitz stopped cold in the doorway of headquarters at the voice, "Well he hasn't called me, but I know he's down in the polls right now. I thought maybe I could help out a little bit."

"Senator Grant, we would be honored to have you join our campaign." Sally drawled with a smile on her face.

"Actually," Cyrus cut in, "I do believe that is up to Fitz. And no offense, Jerry, but I don't think he wants you around after you tried to break him and Olivia up in college. I think he'd prefer it if you kept you distance."

"Nonsense, Cyrus," Sally admonished him, "we're all grown-ups here and what's past is past."

"Actually," Fitz stepped forward with Jerry in tow, "Cyrus is right. Stephen!" He called out, "Take Jerry to the back?" He handed his son off to the Brit, "Hello, Dad."

Big Jerry let out a low laugh, "Hi, there, son. How are things?"

"Get out." Fitz responded coolly, "There's nothing you can do here."

"Now, Fitz," Sally stepped forward, brushing wrinkles out of her red power suit, "don't you think that's a bit childish? I'm sure it would do wonders to have your father with us on the trail. He's a national treasure after all." She beamed up at the older man and he smiled serenely down at her.

Crossing his arms, Fitz held his ground, "No. Out. Now."

With a growl, Big Jerry stepped forward, "You're going to regret this."

"Not likely." Fitz shot back.

SCANDAL

Huck rubbed his eyes as he continued to watch the traffic footage from the cam closest to the Grant household. He'd been at for thirty minutes, barely blinking as he waited for a sign of a gray van. At 7:57am he was rewarded with a sighting of the van. Slowing the video down, he watched frame-by-frame until he could freeze the image of the driver. Enhancing the image his eyes narrowed.

He knew the driver.

Digging his phone out of his pocket he dialed a number he was sworn not to call again. He had a feeling this would be the one exception.

 _"_ _Our deal was to never contact me here again. It's why you get to live."_

"It's about Olivia."

 _"_ _What about Olivia?"_

"She's been kidnapped. And I know who took her."

 _There was a beat of silence on the other end of the phone. "Who do I need to kill?"_

"Charlie."

 _"_ _Meet me at the monument. Bring the evidence."_

Hanging up, Huck printed the picture before packing up his things. "Did you get anything from the cam?" Quinn asked.

"I have to go out." Huck ducked his head and dashed for the door.

"What?" David called out, "Now? Where?"

"Out." He was gone before anyone could stop him.

Harrison, Quinn, Abby and David stared blankly at the door. Picking up her car keys, Abby jingled them around, "Who wants to follow him?"

SCANDAL

"What is he doing here?" Abby asked impatiently.

"He probably knew we followed him and stopped here to bore us." David whined.

"I'm hungry and thirsty. Who wants coffee?" Harrison complained.

"No one is getting coffee, we're waiting." Quinn turned from her spot in the passenger seat, "Seriously, you two would be terrible spies. Now shut up and wait." They were in the parking lot by the World War I memorial just outside of DC watching as Huck sat on a bench facing the memorial.

"You two suck." David muttered as he cleaned off his glasses.

"Oh! Someone's coming, actually, two someones. Who are they?" Abby asked. "There are binoculars in the glove compartment." She motioned in front of Quinn.

"Seriously, Abs?" Harrison asked, "Why do you have them?"

"Wait, is that Liv's parents?" David squinted and leaned forward.

Quinn adjusted the binoculars and panned them towards Huck, "It is. . . why is meeting Maya and Eli a secret?"

SCANDAL

"What happened?" Maya asked sharply as she and Eli approached Huck.

Huck looked up at the older couple, their faces were set in twin grim expressions, "She was taken this morning around 7:50am in front of their house while picking up the paper. A neighbor remembers seeing a gray van. I caught this on a traffic camera. It's Charlie." He handed Maya Pope the still.

Eli looked over his wife's shoulder and then over at his former agent, "We were never supposed to see you again. That was our deal for letting you go." He reminded Huck. "Then you showed up at a BBQ with Olivia and Fitz."

"I didn't know she was your daughter. I told you that when we first saw each other." Huck dropped his gaze.

"We know, but now this has happened." Maya motioned to the photo, "Is there any chance that this is payback for leaving?"

Huck shrugged, "I don't know. I'm more interested in who hired Charlie. I doubt Charlie went after her to get to me. It's more likely someone paid him. The question is, does it have to do with you, Command?"

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _And life makes love look hard_

* * *

Olivia poised herself for attack as the back door of the van opened. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she wasn't going to go quietly. As the doors opened, though, she was stunned to hear chopper blades, too stunned to even move. Wherever they were taking her, it was far from Boston. It was far from Fitz and Jerry.

SCANDAL

Abby squirmed in the driver's seat and frowned, "I don't understand." She whined. "Why didn't Huck tell us this is where he was going? And why do Maya and Eli look like super spies. Usually she looks like a female Indiana Jones and he looks like an uber nerd." She crossed her arms petulantly, "I don't understand." She repeated.

Quinn pulled her phone out, immediately Googling Eli and Maya Pope's names. "Me neither, but you better believe I'll find out." Quinn glanced over at Abby out of the corner of her eye, "And pouting is beneath you and won't answer any questions. Just put the car in drive. We need to get back to the office. I don't want Fitz left alone for too long and I don't want him to be alone when he tells Cyrus. You know Cy will go nuts when he hears what's happened."

"Now let's just hold on one minute," David leaned forward from the backseat, placing his hand over the screen of Quinn's phone, "you aren't really insinuating that Huck and Olivia's _parents_ are involved in her disappearance?" He shook his head, wincing as Quinn smacked his hand away harder than was strictly necessary, "The same parents who have taken care of all of us since we were in law school cause most of our parents suck? They're kick ass. Maya Pope is literally the coolest woman alive and Eli Pope is the most interesting man. Yeah, they're a little off beat, but they're really good people. Do you remember when we were both sick a couple of months ago, Abs? Maya practically moved in. She brought us food and cleaned the house and took us to the doctor. These are not some murdering super spies. These are good, middle class people who have a ridiculously obnoxious love of history."

"This is crazy, Huck probably just called them to tell them Olivia was snagged." Harrison rolled his eyes. "You two are crazy conspiracy theorists who need to focus on what actually happened to Olivia."

"That's what we are doing." Quinn snapped, "And call me crazy one more time and I'll show you what crazy truly looks like." She tapped a few more things on her phone, "Okay, Eli and Maya Pope, what's your story. . ." She murmured, tuning out the bickering that started between Abby, David and Harrison as she continued to scroll through her search.

"We should look into Huck too." Abby commented, "I mean what do we really know about him, anyways? Not much. He just kind of showed up one day and -"

"Okay, woman, you're _crazy_." David told his wife, "And when we get Liv back she is so going to _murder_ you for doing this. She adores Huck and her parents. She'll kill you for being suspicious of them."

"Oh, please, she's not scary at all." Abby scoffed.

"Actually," Harrison drummed his fingers against his knee as they pulled into the headquarters, "she's fucking terrifying."

"I need a computer to do a true work up." Quinn commented as Abby parked the car.

"Or, and this is just a crazy thought," Harrison suggested, "we could just ask Huck?"

Both women slammed their car doors and looked at Harrison as if he'd grown an extra head. Leaning over the hood of the car, David stage-whispered, "I don't think they like that idea, man."

Snorting, Harrison adjusted his coat, "No kidding."

The moment they entered the headquarters, Fitz was on them, "Well?"

The four looked at each other, realizing they didn't have an update because Huck ran out with any evidence that may or may not have existed. "We need to wait on Huck. He was following up on something." Abby stammered out.

Fitz frowned, "What does that even mean?" He asked.

"What is means, is that Huck got a crazy look in his eye and scurried out of the house without telling us where he was going or what he was doing. He probably went to tamper with the traffic cams or something." Harrison patted Fitz's arm, "Have a little faith, Huck will come through. He always does." He reminded Fitz, "Now, how about I go relieve Stephen? He can only handle so much one-on-one time with underagers. He needs help."

David studied Fitz as Quinn and Abby murmured some excuses and darted to the back office, most likely to waste time researching something that wasn't even a lead, "What happened while we were gone?" He asked slowly, "Something else went wrong, didn't it?" He could just tell by the look on Fitz's face that all was not right. The last thing they needed now was for something else to go wrong.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Fitz let out a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging forward with exhaustion, "Of all of the days, today is the one my father showed up and wanted to be involved with the campaign. And Sally tried to hand him the keys to the city." He slumped down into a nearby chair. "And we've still got another day and a half before we can even report Olivia missing. What could happen to her in that time period? Just because she's an adult I have to wait? Don't they know she would never leave Jer and me? Or her parents. Or you guys. She just wouldn't go. Something happened to her. Something bad, I can feel it deep in my bones."

David squatted down next to Fitz's chair, "Just breathe and think about Jerry and your campaign."

"Jerry I can do," Fitz nodded, "but the campaign? What a waste of time now. I think I'm going to suspend everything until Liv is back home. I can't be on the trail at this point."

David rested on his heels, "Okay, let's get the team together and tell them what's happened with Liv. Have you told Stephen or Cyrus?" Fitz shook his head, "Okay, let's tell everyone and then rework the schedule and focus on bringing Liv back in one piece." He stood up, waiting for Fitz to do the same. When he didn't, David clapped his hands together, "All cylinders, people." He mimicked Olivia.

Standing, Fitz nodded, "You're right, all cylinders. Now is not the time to back down. Whatever fight this is, it's time for us to get involved. I want my wife back now."

SCANDAL

The van bumped along down the interstate headed towards Alabama. Huck continued to type on his laptop, steadfastly ignoring Command and the companion they brought along to ensure Olivia made it out alive. The one who would make sure Olivia and her friends remained in the dark about the truth of what her parents did, of what Huck used to do. He scrubbed his hand over his face as he continued to sift through Billy's personal laptop. The idiot left it at home, barely protected. All Huck had to do was turn it on and now he could hack in remotely to find out what they were planning. Whatever was being planned, it wasn't good.

What started out as kidnapping had escalated to murder.

Jake Ballard, a former member of the Navy and current B-613 agent flipped through the file he'd stolen, "So what made you decide to look into Billy Chambers?" He finally asked. He'd been wondering since Command put in the call and picked him up in front of Wonderland how they nailed Chambers. Looking through everything they had, there was nothing to connect Chambers to Charlie until they were able to break into Chambers apartment.

Huck shrugged, but kept his eyes on the computer on his lap, "Olivia's gut told her he was up to something. It made me wonder if we all should've listened. He's never done anything like this before."

"That you know of." Ballard pointed out.

"At all." Huck's eyes shot up, "My background check was thorough and even you have to be impressed with how under the radar he kept his plans."

"And yet you still missed this." Jake waved the file around, "He had it all mapped out on his living room wall. It was like he'd gone all _Beautiful Mind_ or something."

"We didn't break into his apartment before now. My surveillance was _legal_." Huck snapped, "Olivia's orders. She plays by the book. She wears the white hat."

"And we wear the black one, and yet we're the ones who protect the Republic." Jake replied.

"Will the two of you please be quiet?" Eli Pope was driving, his hands clenched around the wheel of the car tightly as they continued to speed towards the airport, "Now, tell me, Jake, you took copies of everything from Billy's apartment. Why Birmingham?"

Maya's face dropped into a scowl, "Isn't _he_ from there?"

"If by he you mean Edison Davis, then yes he is." Jake pulled a picture out of the file and passed it to Maya who was riding in the passenger's seat, "North pulled him into her operation. She thinks that Sally will be too headstrong and the RNC won't be able to control her. She wants to put Reston in office if he runs Nichols as his VP and Davis agreed, they think the main political players will be able to manipulate both Reston and Nichols to the point that it doesn't matter if a Democrat or a Republican is President. They just want someone malleable and that is not Sally and certainly not Fitz. Davis has a warehouse in Birmingham, it has things from his grandparents' house in it. No one would ever suspect him, particularly since they're probably all setting Chambers up to take the fall."

Huck's phone rang again and he glanced down to find Abby's name flashing up at him. He quickly silenced it before shutting it off altogether.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Eli asked slowly. "I don't want any interference. This needs to be a smooth operation and it's much easier if the police are kept out of this."

Huck took a breath and held it before replying, "Of course I didn't say anything. Why would I?" He asked, "Besides, they wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth." Of course he was wrong there, Abby was a conspiracy theorist and would believe it in a heartbeat, but it was better if they had no connection to B-613. It was better if Jake _accidentally_ stumbled upon her and if her parents _happened_ to take a weekend down in Alabama and hear about Olivia turning up and just show up. And she would never even see Huck.

SCANDAL

Abby groaned as she paced outside the conference room with Quinn. David was breaking the news to Sally's team, Stephen and Cyrus while Harrison kept Jerry occupied. "Still no answer?" Quinn looked up from her laptop. She was on the floor outside of the small conference room still digging into Maya and Eli Pope and Huck. She realized that she didn't even know Huck's last name. She didn't know how so many years had passed and she didn't even know basic information about him.

Abby hit redial on her cell phone, "It's going straight to voicemail."

"What about calling Maya or Eli? Maybe one of them will answer." She suggested.

Nodding, Abby scrolled through her contacts until she found Maya's number. _"Abby?"_

"Hi, Maya, how are you?"

 _"_ _Oh, I'm just wonderful, sweetheart, enjoying the warm Alabama sun right now."_

Abby frowned, "Alabama sun?" She asked.

 _"_ _Oh yes, Eli and I took a vacation down to Alabama just for the weekend. I've always wanted to go to Birmingham. So much Civil Rights history and I've just never made it there. I've been to Egypt more times than I can count, but never to Birmingham, Alabama. It's a bit crazy. Anyhow, I've got to go, our tour is about to start. Bye dear."_

Abby pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard the dial tone. "She said that she and Eli are in Alabama. Quinn, what is going on?"

Quinn looked between Abby and the phone, "I don't even know. I think we need to talk to Fitz." At that moment the door opened. Sally was crying, Cyrus looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Stephen looked like he'd gone three rounds with Muhammed Ali. In moments all of them were slouched on the floor next to Quinn.

"I am just so sorry." Sally drawled, "I think we should call the police again and try to get them to look into this off the books. I'm sure you and David can call in a few favors." She looked over at David and Fitz, "I just don't understand."

Fitz's head hit the wall behind him, "Yeah, me neither."

Patting his shoulder, David dug his phone from his pocket, "I'll call Flynn and see if he can do anything discreetly."

"In the meantime," Abby looked over at Quinn, "I think we need to talk."

Fitz frowned, "About what?"

"Olivia's parents."

SCANDAL

Olivia pried her eyes open carefully. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was so empty it ached and her limbs were stiff, but she could sit up. She pushed herself into a seated position and looked around. She was in a warehouse, chained to an antique bed. It was cool inside, like the place was air conditioned and it was dimly lit by a lamp on the opposite side of the room. Squinting her eyes she could tell the lamp was porcelain and old.

 _Where the hell was she?_

The next moment the warehouse door opened, "Howdy. I'm sure you're hungry." The man was toting a take-out bag and wasn't covering his face. The fact made Olivia's stomach swoop and churn.

 _They were going to kill her._

Her mind ran through all of the possibilities of how to get out of there, "What do you want?" She finally rasped out, her throat tight and dry.

The man dumped the bag next to her and set a soda and bottle of water on the floor just within her reach. "It's not about what I want. I'm just the delivery guy." He took a seat on Queen Anne wing chair near the bed and opened his own bag up and took a giant bite out of his hamburger. The smell of the grease made her stomach turn even more unpleasantly than before, "God, fast food is even better down here, don't you think?"

Olivia looked at the food, the soda and the water. She finally lifted the bottle of water up and noted the seal hadn't been broken. She hoped that meant it wasn't poisoned. She was too thirsty to pass it up, though. "Fine," she consented after she took a sip, "then who is it that you're delivering me to?"

Taking a slurp of his soda, the man shook his head, "Sorry, little lady, confidentiality and all of that. I got a reputation to maintain."

Olivia glanced at the bag and pushed it away. If she ate the grease now, she'd just throw it up and be in even worse condition than she already was. Instead she took a small sip of water. "No thanks." She finally indicated to the bag at his pointed look.

He shrugged and stood, "I got some things to do. I'll leave it here in case you change your mind." A few minutes later he was gone.

On quivering legs, Olivia stood and moved towards the boxes nearest to her. If she knew whose warehouse she was in that would be a start. And maybe she could find something to pick the locks on her chains with. Reaching the first stack she opened it up. It was filled with files. The name on the first file caught her eye immediately.

 _Anne Marie Davis._

"Son of a bitch!" Olivia let out a shriek. "That was Edison's grandmother's name." She muttered. Digging around in the box, she searched for a paperclip, anything that could help get her out of the cuffs.

She was three boxes in when her search was rewarded by something even better than a paperclip. In a box of Anne Marie's things she found an old bobby pin. With a triumphant grin she settled back on the bed and went to work. She wasn't sure how much time she had, but she was sure it wasn't a lot.

SCANDAL

The chopper touched down in Birmingham just a couple of hours later and two cars were waiting for them. "You have the warehouse address?" Eli confirmed with Jake.

Jake nodded and checked his guns, "Yeah, I'll get her out and take her to the police station. From there they'll call Fitz and you guys and you can pick her up."

Before Jake could move to his car, Huck snagged his elbow, "You make sure she gets out of there alive. She's important to a lot of people."

Jake shrugged him off, "I know she's a potential First Lady."

Grabbing his arm again, Huck replied, "I didn't mean she was important to them."

Slightly taken aback by Huck's words, Jake nodded, "I understand. At least, I think I remember understanding." He murmured. It had been a long time since he'd had someone important to him. She'd died a long time ago. There hadn't been anyone since then. "I'll bring her back safely." He promised.

Huck just nodded sharply before releasing Jake's arm and following Maya and Eli to their car. He'd be tracking Jake's progress the entire time.

SCANDAL

It took Olivia longer than she would've liked to get the chains off of her wrists and ankles, but the moment she did she was sliding to the door and picking at the lock. She was lucky they were in a clearly indoor and upscale warehouse since it had a warehouse door and a normal door. At least there was one lock she could pick. Gripping the bobby pin tightly between her fingertips, she set to work on the last lock between her and freedom.

SCANDAL

Fitz stared at Abby and Quinn wide-eyed, "You're kidding right? You think Maya and Eli Pope are _involved_ in this?" His voice rose steadily, "And Huck? Seriously? Are you two delusional?"

David looked up from his phone where he was texting with Flynn, "That's what Harrison and I have been trying to tell them. Huck was probably meeting with them to tell them about Olivia."

Fitz ran a hand through his hair, "Shit, I didn't even think of calling them."

"Well, I don't know if I would bother. According to Maya they're in Birmingham, Alabama on some Civil Rights history tour." Abby snapped.

David's head shot up at that, "No, that's not possible. We were just watching them with a Huck a few hours ago outside DC."

"Well, Maya said they're on vacation in Birmingham." Abby crossed her arms, "Think something fishy is going on now?"

Quinn frowned and looked up from her computer, "Yeah, and it's Acme Paper Company."

Groaning, Fitz sighed, "What the hell does a paper company have to do with anything?"

Cyrus, who'd been conversing quietly with Stephen in the corner of the room suddenly jumped to attention, "Did you say Acme Paper Company?" Quinn nodded, "And you found an association between that company and Maya and Eli Pope?"

Quinn nodded again, "They give to the Smithsonian and have sponsored some of Maya's excavations. It's well-hidden, but the connection is there."

"What the hell is Acme Paper Company?" Stephen snapped.

"It's a cover business." Cyrus replied slowly, "I know about it because your father had some dealings with them. It's actually a government agency called B-613."

SCANDAL

Jake pressed on the earbud in his right ear, "I'm in." He murmured under his breath, keeping his baseball cap on low as he moved through the building, "Guide me." Huck had the floor plans up and knew exactly where Davis' unit was. Following the directions being rattled off in his ear, Jake made his way to the sixth floor of the building. Just as he stepped off the elevator a small body crashed into him, "Whoa there." He caught the woman.

He looked down into the wild eyes of Olivia Pope-Grant. "I have to go." She tried to pull away, but he held on tight.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked slowly, "You look hurt." He lifted his hand to brush over a cut on her forehead, "Whoa, you're Olivia Grant. Your husband is running for President." Her eyes got even wider and he could feel the panic thrum beneath her skin, "Hey, it's okay, whoever hurt you isn't here."

She tried to withdraw her arm and he let her, "How do you know someone hurt me?"

He frowned, "You're in your nightgown in a warehouse in Birmingham, Alabama and you're scraped and bruised and barefoot. Look, do you want to go to the police station or the hospital? Or call someone." He held out his phone solicitously.

"The police station." She finally murmured, her body starting to slump forward, "Please." She took the phone out of his hand, "And I should call my husband."

He nodded, "Come on, Mrs. Grant. My name is Jake, by the way." He introduced himself before guiding her out of the building. When he shut the passenger door to his car he murmured, "She's safe and we're headed to the police station."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

Olivia scrubbed her hand over her face as she dialed Fitz's cell phone number. She eyed her companion wearily. The man was watching the road, seemingly oblivious to her as she waited on Fitz to answer.

 _"Hello?"_

Olivia felt the breath whoosh out of her lungs at his voice, "Fitz?"

He paused for a beat, _"Livie?"_

A strangled sob tore its way out of her throat, "Oh my god."

 _"Livie? Are you okay? Where are you?" He rattled off, "I'm on my way to wherever you are."_

Opening her mouth to respond, Olivia realized she didn't know where she was, "Where are we?" She asked her companion.

Predictably, Jake gave her a questioning look before he replied, _"Birmingham?"_

Her mouth dropped open. She knew she was in Edison's warehouse, but she thought it may be in DC. "Alabama." She murmured, "He took me to Birmingham, Alabama?" She asked quietly.

 _"I'm sorry, Livie, did you just say that you're in Birmingham?"_ Fitz asked.

She nodded even though he couldn't see her, "Yeah, I'm in Birmingham. I don't know how or why, but please come get." She choked back a sob, "Please, Fitz."

 _"I'm on my way, baby, I'm on my way."_ He murmured, _"Where are you?"_

"On my way to the police station." She let out a sigh as the station came into view, "Just pulling in. I'll be here. I won't leave. I promise."

 _"Okay, I'm on my way. And Olivia,"_ he paused and waited for her to hum her acknowledgement, _"I love you."_

"I love you, too." She murmured before hanging up. Handing Jake back his phone after he parked the car, she whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded, "Of course, Mrs. Grant. Let's get you inside. I'm sure you have a lot to tell the police."

She nodded before opening the door. On quaking legs, she let the stranger lead her into the police station. At first nothing happened, they were just surrounded by the normal bustle of a police station. All it took was one office noticing Olivia. "Oh my God," a woman drawled, "you're Olivia Grant."

Olivia stepped forward and nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I was taken from my home. I don't know how long ago, but I was and I managed to escape, this man, Jake, he found me and brought me here. My husband is coming to get me." She explained lamely.

SCANDAL

Fitz ended the call and stared blankly at his phone for a moment. Cyrus and Sally had just announced to the rest of the staff that Olivia had been taken. But she was alright, she sounded alright, just tired. And she was in Birmingham.

 _Birmingham._

"Abby!" He screeched.

Abby came sprinting around the corner towards the back offices, "Fitz? What happened?" She asked quickly.

"Where did you say Maya said she was?" He asked rapidly.

With a frown, Abby answered, "Birmingham. Why?"

Yanking Abby into a hug, he scrolled through his contacts and found Eli's cell phone number. "Eli, it's Fitz."

 _"Fitz, hello, how are you? How's the campaign going?"_

"Look, Eli, you and Maya are in Birmingham?"

Eli let out a hum, _"Yes, last minute vacation."_

"I need you to got to the police station." He waved Abby away as she tried to ask him questions.

Eli let out a surprised squeak that sounded a bit rehearsed to Fitz, but he didn't have time to consider it, _"The police station?"_ Eli echoed, _"Why on earth would I need to go to the police station in Birmingham?"_

"Liv's there. We tried to tell Maya earlier, she was kidnapped from our house this morning. Early, after I'd gone to work." He explained, "She was taken to Birmingham. I don't know the details, I just know that I spoke with her and she was on her way there and I'm coming right now, as quickly as I can, but if you're there -"

 _"We're on our way."_ Eli responded quickly, _"I'll call you once we have her."_

When Fitz hung up the phone he stared at Abby, "What are the chances that Olivia is taken to Birmingham the same time Maya and Eli go on a spontaneous vacation there?" He asked slowly.

"Particularly when they only go there after Olivia has _already_ been taken and they've met with Huck who is completely AWOL?" Abby asked. When Fitz nodded, she replied, "It appears that there is a 100% chance of that happening, but I don't believe in coincidences." She crossed her arms, "And neither do you." Letting out a sigh, she dropped her arms, "Look, we can think about that later, for now let's all get to Birmingham and wrap Liv up in a big hug, hear her side of the story and then figure out Maya and Eli and Huck."

Fitz nodded and moved towards the door, "We're taking the plane." He replied off-handedly.

SCANDAL

"Alright, Mrs. Grant, just tell us what happened." Captain Marin requested softly. She was afraid of spoking the woman. It was clear Olivia Grant was shaken, but so far the officers who had spoken to her had only gotten broken snippets of the story.

Olivia wrapped her hands around the cup of tea. It was terrible tea, but it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Until she got her hands on a glass of wine. Then that would be the best thing she ever tasted. "I was picking up the newspaper." She murmured.

"The newspaper?" Captain Marin asked slowly.

Taking a long sip of the tea, Olivia nodded, "Fitz left early for work. He wanted to go through a file one of the officers left for him on a case he's working." She tightened her grip. "The paper, it wasn't on the kitchen table."

"The paper wasn't on the kitchen table." The Captain prompted when the young woman paused.

"Right, the first person awake picks up the newspaper." She explained, "And if we leave, we set it on the kitchen table." Olivia took another sip of her tea, "Fitz didn't leave it on the table, so I went to pick it up." Olivia tugged on her robe. She was still in nightgown and her robe. She was lucky Charlie had left it with her. "I was picking up the paper when a van screeched up. When I woke up, I was in the back of it, bound and gagged." She whispered.

"Olivia?"

Olivia turned at the deep voice behind her.

"Oh, my Livia!"

"Momma? Daddy?" She asked, standing so quickly she sent her tea cup and chair flying back.

"It's okay, Livia." Maya wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, "It's okay, we're here. And Fitz is on his way." She murmured.

Olivia held out tight, sighing when her father wrapped his arms around both her and Maya. "How are you here so quickly."

Pressing a kiss against the back of his daughter's head, Eli murmured, "We were nearby." He explained, "Fitz called us, thank God you're alright." He squeezed her tighter, "Thank God." His eyes caught Maya's over their daughter's head, "We're all alright." He repeated.

"Excuse me, but you're Mrs. Grant's parents?" Captain Marin asked.

Reluctantly, Eli let Maya and Olivia go, "Yes, I'm Eli Pope." He motioned to where Maya was now fussing over Olivia, "Maya and I were on vacation down here and Fitz called us. We came straight here."

"Of course, I'm Captain Marin of the Birmingham Police Department." She introduced herself.

Eli held out his hand to shake hers, "Thank you for taking care of our daughter. Fitz should be here in a couple of hours." He glanced over at Olivia, "I'd like to take Olivia to the hospital. At the very least she's going to need fluids." He commented.

Olivia murmured, "I'm alright. If the police need me -"

Captain Marin shook her head, "No, you can take her, we can finish this at the hospital."

SCANDAL

Olivia's eyes fluttered open a few hours later. She was tucked safely in a hospital bed in Birmingham. She knew her parents were in the room with her, watching over her while Fitz came to get her.

"Hey, sweet baby."

Her head turned to the side and her eyes caught Fitz's, "You're here."

"Yeah, here we are." Fitz leaned over her, moving to sit on the side of her bed.

"We?" She asked.

He hummed, "Yeah, we're all here. Abby and Harrison took Jer down to the cafeteria for ice cream for dinner." He ran a hand over her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired." She admitted, "But much better. Thank God my parents were here."

He nodded, "Yeah, lucky."

Frowning, Olivia pushed herself up to a seated position. "Why are you saying it like that?"

Glancing over her head at the ugly painting on the wall above the bed, Fitz sighed, "Huck was acting suspicious." He started.

Shrugging, Olivia cut in, "He's always suspicious. It's because he's socially awkward from growing up in foster care."

"Huck was acting suspicious when everyone was looking for something to prove you'd been kidnapped." He continued, "So Abby, Quinn, Harrison and David followed him."

"So Abby and Quinn wanted to follow him." Olivia surmised.

Fitz nodded, "Well, they followed him to a memorial just outside of Boston."

"The World War I memorial?" She asked. "And my parents? Why would my parents be meeting Huck?" She asked, "Why wouldn't _you_ just tell them what happened? You're their son-in-law."

"Livie," Fitz stopped her rambling, "listen, this morning your parents were in Boston, not even a couple of hours later Abby called them and they're in Birmingham. And then you call a few hours later and you're here in Birmingham."

Closing her eyes, Olivia tried to process what Fitz was saying, "Are you saying my _parents_ and _Huck_ had something to do with me winding up in that storage unit?" She snapped when she connected the dots. She narrowed her gaze on him, "That's _insane_! More insane than me being kidnapped in the first place!"

Shaking his head, Fitz reached out with a calming hand, "That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that what do we know about Huck and -"

"And what? He and my parents are some sort of super spies and were able to figure out where I was and beat you here?" She asked incredulously, "That's insane! God, it's like you think there's some sort of secret spy organization that runs the country and protects the Republic and -"

"What did you just say?" He asked, holding up a hand.

"A secret spy organization?" She asked.

"No, the part about the Republic." His voice trailed off, "Protecting the Republic. I protect the Republic."

Olivia stared at him like he'd grown another head, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Fitz looked over his shoulder, getting up he shut the door and pulled a chair up next to her bed, "Olivia, have you ever heard of B-613?"

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	34. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: Hi everyone! I'm back from the gorgeous land of Australia! I can't believe we left to come back to snow and cold and blizzards and the general misery of reality, but we did. Thank you to everyone for all of their well-wishes and for your patience. This chapter is a short one, but it's a little set-up for our next chapter. The final chapters of this story are coming up and they should be fairly fast-paced. There will be another part, so once "Ours" is over, we're not done with the Grant family. Of course we'll follow them to the White House! Anyhow, enjoy! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 _People throw rocks at things that shine_

* * *

Feeling a headache forming once again behind her eye, Olivia pressed a fingertip to her temple, "What is B-613?"

"It's a government agency. It's completely autonomous and its purpose is to protect the Republic." Fitz explained.

"Uh-huh, right, and you know about this how?" She asked slowly.

Standing up, Fitz began pacing, "When I got out of the Navy, I was injured and in the hospital. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I knew I wanted to get out of California and away from my father. Originally, I'd wanted to stay in the Navy, but I was discharged for medical reasons."

Groaning in frustration, Olivia snapped, "Yes, Fitz, I know this."

"What you don't know is that while I was there a man in a suit showed up. He said that I had the opportunity to serve my country, should I be interested. He didn't look like he was used to hearing the word no." Sitting down heavily, Fitz scrubbed his hand over his face, "He was in my room when my father came in. It was as if the two knew each other. I never heard from them again, but my father said that B-613 wasn't something I should be involved with. Once you're in you can't get out and that Command will control your life forever."

"And then what happened?"

"You know the rest." Fitz shrugged, "My father tried to take over my life again, I moved to Boston, I met you and fell in love and now we have our life together."

"What made you think of B-613 now?" She asked slowly.

Fitz contemplated her question and released a long sigh, "It was the way you described this made up organization. Protecting the Republic. That's the one goal of B-613."

"And you think that my parents and Huck are somehow involved with them?" She shook her head, "Fitz, this is giving me a headache and it's crazy. My parents are history nerds who like to dig up old stuff and put together exhibits. They're not super spies trying to save America. They're just trying to save history. Besides, I'm not sure my Dad even knows how to point a gun, let alone run a spy ring."

"Why do you assume your parents would be running it?" He asked quickly.

Shrugging, Olivia answered, "I don't know. I just did." Leaning back, Olivia closed her eyes, "Can we talk about this once we get home? And when can I get out of here?"

The door opened at that moment and Dr. Taylor appeared, "Do I hear someone is trying to make a break for it?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes," Olivia answered simply, "can I please go back to my life now?"

Dr. Taylor smiled sympathetically at the young woman, "Yes, but the police are here to ask you a few more questions. Take your time, the room is yours for as long as you need it." She paused in the doorway, "Be safe, Mrs. Grant."

SCANDAL

It was three hours later when the group was exhausted, but curled up on the plane to take them back to Boston. Olivia was asleep with Jerry snuggled in her lap. Fitz took that moment to find Cyrus and sit down alone with him, "I have a question that I'm sure you know the answer to, but I'm not sure if I want to know the answer myself."

Cyrus gave him a questioning look, but nodded, "Okay."

"B-613, has Huck or Olivia's parents ever been involved with the organization?"

Leaning back, Cyrus gaped openly at Fitz, "How the hell do you know about B-613?"

"I was recruited, but my father got me out of it."

"And what brought this up now?" Cyrus asked slowly.

"Olivia said something in the hospital room." Fitz answered, "We were talking about her parents just showing up in Birmingham when she'd been kidnapped and how no one has heard from Huck and she was being sarcastic, but she said something about a secret organization protecting the Republic."

"And you were reminded of B-613." Cyrus surmised. He glanced down to where Maya and Eli said, both watching steadily over their sleeping daughter, "It's crazy. Those two are just so. . ." he paused, " _normal_."

"Maybe _too_ normal." Fitz pointed out.

"No," Cyrus shook his head, "you're not delving into this right now. We're so close to the General election. We're too close. And right now it's too close to call with Reston. You can't get sidetracked by some insane theory about Olivia's parents and Huck being spies. Besides, B-613 is _not_ something to get involved with ever. They work outside of the law. They don't even fall within the President's jurisdiction. We need to focus on getting Olivia home and making sure she feels safe and then we have to prep you for your debate with Reston. Okay?"

With a sigh of resignation, Fitz let it drop, "Yeah, okay. Why don't you come over instead of going back to headquarters. Bring the debate prep with you. Chances are Livie and Jer will just stay curled up together. I can do debate prep while watching them sleep."

"I agree. I think everyone will want to stare at her for a few hours after this scare." Cyrus agreed.

SCANDAL

"You can go in, there's still a couple of hours left to the work day and Sally needs-"

"Harrison is going into headquarters to give Sally and the rest of the staff an update." Fitz shut Olivia down. The plane had just touched down in Boston and the cars were there to take them home, "Everyone else is coming to our house. Abby is going to pick up some food so no one has to cook. We can all work from home."

Biting her lip, Olivia nodded, "Do you think everyone needs to see me?" She asked softly.

Cupping her face in his hands, he shook his head, "Not until tomorrow." He pressed a careful kiss to her lips, "Let's just focus on you getting some rest and we'll worry about the rest tomorrow. Cy and I are going to do debate prep."

"Okay, I'm still so tired and I want a shower." She paused, chewing her lip, "Can Abby pick up something fried?"

"Of course she can, now, come on, let's get to the car. Hopefully the press hasn't gotten wind of this yet." He knew that was hopeless, though. He was sure someone was interested in knowing why he'd just jetted off and back with no warning and no statement.

"I can't even think about the press now." She admitted before sliding in the backseat of the sedan. Jerry was already in his car seat, still sleeping soundly.

"Just closer your eyes and try to relax, Livie. You're home now." He tucked her into his side after he'd slid in next to her.

SCANDAL

"What do you mean Olivia Grant was kidnapped?" Samuel Reston tossed a stack of poll numbers on his desk. "How did I not know this? How am I just hearing about this now?"

Reston's campaign manager cringed and adjusted his glasses, "It hasn't been released to the press. I know someone who works in the campaign. I was tipped off. Apparently there was never an announcement made and she's supposedly been found. Grant just took off with his inner circle leaving Sally and Billy Chambers to run the show."

Reston tapped his fingers against his desk. "I want you to leak it that we're so happy Mrs. Grant is safe. I want a media storm surrounding them. It could tip the poll numbers in our direction that they lied about this. Let's use the dishonesty against them and to get ahead of them."

"Of course, Governor."

SCANDAL

Fitz let out a low curse as the pack of cars pulled up in front of their home. The press was already waiting on the lawn. Olivia groaned and opened her eyes, "Are we home?" She slurred out sleepily.

"Yes, and we have guests." He nodded towards their yard.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Olivia sighed, "Just great." She tugged on her clothes, trying to right them. She was so thankful Abby had grabbed the extra clothes she had at the office. She left her pajamas in Birmingham, not wanting to bring them back with her. "Let's get this over with." When the car was in park, she unstrapped Jerry, handing him off to Fitz, he was still dead asleep, which Olivia was grateful for.

 _"_ _Mrs. Grant, where were you?"_

 _"_ _Who took you?"_

 _"_ _Was this a publicity stunt?"_

 _"_ _Did you run away?"_

 _"_ _Why didn't you take your son with you?"_

 _"_ _Are you and Mr. Grant having marital trouble."_

Olivia simply tightened her grip on Fitz's hand as the group made their way to the front door. The moment it was shut, Cyrus said, "I think the leak came from our offices."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	35. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 _But they can't take what's ours_

* * *

Olivia tucked her feet under her and clutched the cup of tea Quinn had made tightly between her fingers, "You really think the leak that I was kidnapped came from inside our office?"

"Technically, it came from the Reston campaign, but one of my sources swears they got the information from one of our staffers. I'm just not sure who." Cyrus reached over and patted Olivia's hand, "We'll find out, Liv, right now you need to rest."

Picking at the edge of the quilt on their bed, she shrugged, "I don't know, Cy, this is just all so weird. Why would someone take me? Fitz isn't President yet. What would they gain? Other than getting him to drop out."

Cyrus looked up at her words. The two of them were alone in the master bedroom, while Fitz worked on debate prep downstairs. Harrison was chasing Jerry around the backyard, trying to keep him occupied. When it became clear that Olivia wasn't going to rest, Cyrus decided to join her upstairs to at least keep her away from the campaign for a bit. Fitz didn't want her worrying over the election or the upcoming debate with Reston and Cyrus was inclined to agree with him.

"What?" Olivia asked at his stare, "Why are you staring like that?" Self-consciously she pushed some hair behind her ears.

"To get Fitz to drop out." He repeated her words slowly. "That's what kidnapping you would do. It would tear Fitz apart and it would make him shut down his campaign."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia finally took a sip of her tea, "Who on earth would want to shut his campaign down?"

"You mean besides Samuel Reston?" Cyrus shot back.

Olivia inclined her head in acceptance of his statement, "It just seems beneath Reston to go out without a fight. Play dirty? Of course. Win by default? Not a chance."

Standing up, Cyrus paced the room for a few minutes and Olivia silently watched, aware that he was working through a myriad of facts in his head, "What about Billy?"

This time Olivia's mouth popped open in shock. She barely remembered to swallow the sip of tea she'd taken, "Billy? As in Billy Chambers?" Cyrus nodded, "Okay, you've officially lost your mind, Cy. He's creepy, I'll give you that, but if Fitz shuts his campaign down –"

"Sally can take the nomination." Cyrus finished.

Scrunching her face up, Olivia considered that, "Can she though? I mean, technically the primary is over and we've had the Convention and Fitz is the candidate. She's not the VP right now, she wouldn't automatically be sworn in. Wouldn't there be another primary, essentially? Is there even a precedence for this?" She shook her head, "What does it matter, Billy wasn't involved in this. You know it and I know it. You're letting your personal feelings for him and Sally cloud your judgment." She chastised lightly, "Now, I'm hungry. If you're going to force me to stay in this bed, will you please find out where Abby is with the food?" She begged.

Cyrus sighed and moved towards the door, "Alright," he acquiesced, "maybe it is a little off the wall."

Olivia was still chuckling as the door shut behind him. Of all of the crazy theories Cyrus could come up with (and over the years there had been some doozies), this one was one of the craziest. The craziest was still when he thought the Yale team was behind triggering the fire alarm at a debate to try to win. They still lost, but it had been a lot closer because of that interruption. Of course the fire alarm went off because there was an actual fire in the building not caused by any Yale students, but by an idiot who was smoking and dropped the lighter in the garbage can, effectively setting the entire thing on fire.

She was still thinking over all of Cyrus' insane theories when Abby poked her head in, "Cy said you were hungry?"

"Starved." Olivia set her tea on the nightstand, "And thoroughly amused by Cyrus."

Dropping onto the bed next to Olivia, Abby handed Olivia a plate, "Eat up and tell me what Cyrus did to amuse you."

Taking a bite out of her burger, Olivia chewed slowly savoring the greasy goodness before answering, "He has this crazy theory that Billy and Sally are behind my kidnapping."

Abby swirled a fry through the ketchup on her plate, "Well, I mean, Billy is creepy."

Groaning, Olivia threw her head back, "Oh my god, you're ridiculous." She sighed, "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

SCANDAL

Maya glanced through the papers Huck had printed for her, "You're sure he's involved?" She asked.

Nodding, Huck walked her through the financials, "I'm telling you, the money came from Elizabeth North and Big Jerry. And where Elizabeth North goes, Andrew Nichols goes."

The door to the office in Olivia and Fitz's house slammed shut as Eli came back in the room, "That was Jake. He's been tailing North since you said you thought she may be involved." He informed them, "She and Nichols just left DC in a hurry. He said they weren't just leaving, they were _fleeing_."

Maya held out the paper in front of her, "Financial transactions Huck dug up, Fitz's father was behind this."

"The question then becomes, how do we handle it?" Eli mused.

"You know Olivia won't rest until someone is actually taken into custody over this." Maya murmured. "We could eliminate the threat, but she wouldn't know it. The policy have to arrest North, Nichols and Grant before we can," she paused, "take them off their hands."

"I'll handle it." Eli pulled his phone back out of his pocket, "Huck, put together everything you have."

"I'll call Jake and make sure he doesn't lose North and Nichols." Maya picked her own phone up from the desktop.

SCANDAL

 _Three Days Later, Final Debate_

Straightening Fitz's tie, she gave him a brilliant smile, "You can do this, baby." She murmured softly, "And I'll be right in the audience where you can see me. If you get nervous or don't know what to say, just take a breath and look at me. This is just like court. You're nailing Reston's ass to the wall and the United States people are the jury you're trying to convince. You're the best prosecutor I know, don't tell David that, though. If anyone can do this, it's you."

Fitz nodded, running his hands up and down her arms, "I know, Liv, I'm just nervous. And I'm nervous having you out like this when –"

"Fitz," Olivia interrupted, "I was home when I was taken. Nowhere is safe until they catch North and Nichols. I just can't believe they were behind it. And the police still haven't told us who was funding them. Lord knows they don't have the money themselves."

Two days ago the police had shown up at the Grant house with the news that Elizabeth North and Andrew Nichols were behind Olivia's kidnapping. It had been unexpected news, but they had proof. And when the police left and Olivia and Fitz were home alone, they realized that none of it made sense. Still, they had nothing else to go off of, so all they could do was wait. Wait for North and Nichols to be caught. Wait to find out who was funding them. Wait for all of this chaos that turned their lives upside down to be explained.

"I know," Fitz agreed, "I just, please stay with everyone, don't wander. I can't lose you. I won't survive if I lose you."

Leaning forward, Olivia pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'm not going anywhere." She promised. Leaning back, she quirked a brow at him, "One minute?"

He nodded, tipping his forehead down to hers, "One minute." He agreed.

From across the room, Billy swallowed back the bile in his throat. Olivia was supposed to disappear forever. Instead, North and Nichols had managed to be connected to it. They were on the run, but as long as they stayed in the wind, Billy and Big Jerry Grant were safe. Billy figured it was only a matter of time before they were caught, but he couldn't seem to come up with a solid plan to keep himself safe from prosecution.

Maya Pope growled as she watched her daughter and son-in-law silently communicate, "I swear to God, Eli, if the police don't act on Big Jerry soon I will off him myself."

Running a hand up and down her back soothingly, Eli agreed, "I know, darling, we'll make sure he's taken care of. The police are stalling because he's a former governor and the current senator. They're afraid to act. We'll make sure they do and then Olivia and Fitz can rest easy. Not to mention that racist jackass will be out of our lives for good." He tried to assure his wife.

SCANDAL

"I would like to make a toast," Olivia held up her glass of champagne, "to my husband, Fitz, you kicked Reston's ass but good tonight. Congratulations on winning the final debate. Today Chicago, tomorrow the entire country. To Fitz!"

Her toast was echoed around the room. With a sigh, she set her glass on a side table. "You're not drinking?" Fitz asked, wrapping an arm around her, "Would you rather have a glass of wine?"

Turning in his arms, Olivia wrapped herself around him, "Actually, I was going to tell you this later tonight, but I realized that I was late today."

He looked down at her, "Late? As in. . ."

"As in I could be pregnant, so better safe than sorry." She nodded towards the glass, "I won't know until I take a test, but with all the chaos of the election and. . ." she paused, "anyhow, it hit me during the debate."

Leaning down, Fitz pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "We're going to the drug store tonight." He murmured against her mouth.

"Good because I'm craving Cheese Puffs." She giggled back at him.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	36. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: Okay, everyone, this is the second to last chapter of Ours! The next segment of this story is Long Live. We're not done with these crazy kids just yet, we have to see what the White House brings them! Enjoy chapter 36! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _They can't take what's ours_

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Olivia paced the break room of the Boston PD fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Livie, please stop pacing, come sit down. The police wouldn't have called us in unless it was good news."

Without breaking stride, Olivia shook her head, "I don't know, Fitz, what if something is really wrong?"

"Or," Fitz held up hand, "and I'm just thinking aloud here, what if they caught Liz and Andrew? Or found out who was funding them?"

"Actually," Flynn shut the door to the break room, "it's both."

His words stopped Olivia's pacing entirely, "Both?" Olivia asked quietly.

He nodded, "Come sit down, Olivia." He motioned to the vacant chair between him and Fitz. With a resigned sigh, Olivia took the chair. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this." He admitted.

"Just tell us!" Olivia demanded, "Just spit it out and –"

"It's your father."

Olivia and Fitz shared a glance. "My father?" Olivia asked slowly.

Shaking his head, Andy corrected her, "No, your father." He pointed at Fitz. "He funded the operation."

Leaning back, Olivia and Fitz were quiet for a moment before Olivia finally spoke, "I know he doesn't like me." She whispered, "He's never liked me, but he's never done more than throw Mellie at you and that was _years_ ago."

"And when she and Leo ran off and got married he just disappeared." Fitz continued, "I mean he's never even met Jerry."

Andy cleared his throat, "That may all be true, but we caught Nichols and North trying to cross the Canadian border." He informed them, "They flipped the moment we had them."

Frowning, Olivia asked, "Are you sure they didn't give you a false lead?"

"We're sure. We've been holding off on telling you that your father has been a suspect from the moment we got you back." He looked between them, "We found financial proof, but with North and Nichols we're able to really nail him. Now we're just prepping to arrest him." He paused for a moment, "I wanted you to know before the arrest was made. There's going to be no hiding this from the media. I figured your family, the campaign, your office and the DA's office should all have ample time to prep statements. I'm sure reporters will be camped out on your lawn once this happens."

Standing, Fitz held his hand out to Andy, "Thanks, Andy. We owe you one for the heads up."

Andy gave Fitz's hand a firm shake, "I just wish I had better news." He admitted.

Pushing aside the bevy of emotions she was feeling, Olivia pulled the officer into a hug, "Nonsense. You did your job and you're getting the bad guys off the street. You're perfect." She assured him before turning look up at Fitz, "We should go. We need to round table with everyone."

SCANDAL

"Your father?" Harrison asked in disbelief. "He was behind this?"

David scratched his head, he'd met Big Jerry a time or two over the years and he wasn't as shocked as the rest of the group, "Come on, this is Big Jerry. He's basically the Devil posing as a governor."

Cyrus tipped his chair back, "I'm going to have to agree with David. Liv, Fitz, he hates you both. He'd do anything in his power to destroy your lives, to make you miserable."

Holding up a hand, Abby shook her head, "But didn't he want Fitz to be President?"

"Yeah, when he was controlling Fitz. This would be Fitz being President independent of his father. His father was banking on being the puppet master. Instead, Fitz is untouchable. He's got a perfect reputation with a wife with the perfect reputation. They have a great family, they're successful and their friends are successful and they're not owned by any big businesses." Cyrus continued, "This is your father's worst nightmare. You're going to be President of the United States and he won't have his seat at the table. You'll never consult him on anything, you'll never give him or his constituents preferential treatment, he's in Hell."

"Wow," Quinn laced her hand with Harrison's, "so your father really did this." She looked around the room at Stephen Abby, David, Harrison, Huck, Cyrus, Olivia and Fitz. "The real question is, how do we tell Sally and Billy?"

"Or the rest of the world." Stephen reminded them, "We're going to have to get a statement prepared for the press." He picked up a notepad from the desk in Fitz's office at headquarters. "We'll need to call a press conference. This just can't be a statement. You two are going to have to present a united front." He jotted down a few notes to himself.

"And we want to make sure we're ahead of it this time." Abby chimed in, "We don't want Reston putting us on the defense right away." She paused, "Again."

Scraping his hand over his face, Cyrus sighed, "With the General Election a week away this is a lot."

"We can't hold off." Olivia spoke for the first time and all eyes turned to where she was sitting in the corner, "If we hold off, we won't stand a chance." She stood and brushed off her slacks, "I want to see the most updated polling numbers we have. Then Fitz and I will sit down with Sally and Billy." She paused with her hand on the door, "I also want numbers that reflect what the potential outcome of the press conference. All cylinders people."

When the door shut with a quiet snick, Fitz, who had been unusually quiet, also rose, "You heard the lady, all cylinders."

When he was gone, Cyrus stood with a sigh, "Well, at least they're not in panic mode. I'm quietly panicking enough for everyone." He admitted.

"Panicking won't solve anything." Stephen dug his cell phone out of his pocket, "I'm going to get the news networks lined up. Harrison, will you and Abby work on the speech?"

"Yeah, of course. Let's see how we can spin this positively." Harrison tugged Quinn from the room with Abby hot on their heels.

"You know what I want to know?" David asked Stephen and Cyrus, who were the only two left in the room. They shook their heads, "Was this all Big Jerry's idea?"

"What? Of course it was." Stephen protested.

"Really? Because he may have funded it, but the execution was sloppy. It seems like an amateur ran the show and I would bet you my next paycheck that he's regretting that now." David finished.

"So, are you saying there's someone _else_ involved other than North and Nichols?" Cyrus asked, "Now you're looking at a full blown conspiracy."

David shrugged, "I've known Andrew and Liz for a long time. They're horrible people, don't get me wrong, but I don't think either of them came up with this. This isn't how Lizzie North ruins people. This makes Olivia and Fitz victims. There's a chance that it backfires and he doesn't withdraw and he wins on sympathy alone."

"You're saying she would've taken Fitz out of the running." Stephen surmised, "Which means someone would've gone to her and North and Big Jerry with this plan."

"Someone who doesn't think through all of the possible outcomes. Someone who reacts on instinct and out of desperation. Someone like Reston." David

SCANDAL

Billy tried to keep his face set in a concerned look as Olivia and Fitz explained to him and Sally that Big Jerry was behind her kidnapping.

"Olivia, Fitz," Sally reached her hands out to grasp theirs, "I'm just so sorry. This is just all so horrible." She shook her head, "What can I do to help?"

"We're going to give a press conference." Olivia replied, "It would be helpful if you would make a statement of support, showing that our team is still a singular unit and that we're working together for the good of the nation and that what Big Jerry did doesn't reflect poorly on the rest of us."

Leaning back, Sally was already nodding, "Of course I'll do that. My goodness, we're all a team here. Now we just have to make sure Reston keeps his mouth shut."

"We can help with that." Abby and Stephen stood in the doorway, "The press is ready to go. Harrison is tracking down a podium for you and he's setting it up in front of OPGA." Stephen glanced down at his watch. "As long as we hold Reston off for the next fifteen minutes, we'll be good to go."

"And here is your statement." Abby handed a piece of paper to Fitz, "Olivia isn't going to say anything. She's just going to stand next to you. Also, I talked to Andy. They haven't taken you dad into custody yet. You should be speaking as that happens. So as long as they keep the warrant for his arrest quiet, we should be able to beat Reston and the press to the punch."

"Great," Fitz stood, "help Sally and Billy prepare Sally's statement. I want it released as soon as I step away from the podium." He held a hand out to Olivia, "What do you say we head over to the office. Then we can go home and have lunch with your parents and Jerry." He looked around, "Where did Huck go?"

"I sent him home to check on Jer as soon we got out of our meeting. He's going to handle the poll numbers." Olivia pulled her phone out to shoot a text to her mother, letting them know their plans. "Let's get this over with."

SCANDAL

"Lauren!" Reston screeched.

One of his aides came careening into his office in their Baltimore headquarters, "Yes, Governor?"

"I want poll numbers now. I want to know what this," he motioned to the television, "is going to do to the final numbers as we get closer to the Election Day."

Lauren turned her eyes to the muted television. At the bottom of the screen there was a tagline that read: Governor Big Jerry Grant Responsible for Olivia Grant Kidnapping. Her eyes widened, "Of course, Governor."

Throwing the remote onto the nearest table with a loud clatter, Reston shook his head. He had no idea if this would hurt or help the Grant Campaign.

SCANDAL

Big Jerry sat with his arms crossed as he continued to stare at the Santa Barbara police officer. He'd been arrested at his house just thirty minutes ago and his over-priced attorney was now about to prove his worth. "I'll make a deal with you." Big Jerry spoke up finally.

His attorney's head spun, "No talking, Governor."

"No, no, now I'll make a deal. Immunity for the name of the man who orchestrated the kidnapping." He offered.

Without a word, Detective David Gabriel stood and left the room. He came back an hour later with the deal in hand, "The name, Governor."

Big Jerry Grant read through the deal thoroughly first before signing it, "Billy Chambers."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	37. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: This is it, the last chapter of Ours. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. The first chapter of Long Live, the next segment in this series, will be out soon! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 _The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

* * *

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

"Thanks, Will. Yeah, I'll talk to Fitz and Olivia about it after I review your email. They'll probably back the agreement." David nodded as he continued to pace one of the back offices of the Grant Headquarters, "I'll call you back in a few minutes." He hung up with the DA from Santa Barbara and moved over to the laptop on the office desk, opening up his work email. Will's email was at the top of his inbox. Opening the attachment, he read through the immunity agreement the DA was proposing. At first glance he didn't see any loopholes that Big Jerry could use. Satisfied, he hit print to take it to Olivia and Fitz.

"Liv, Fitz!" David called out from the doorway leading to the back of the office. He waved the agreement in the air.

Frowning, Olivia turned to Fitz, "What do you think that's about?" She murmured.

"No idea." Fitz turned to where he was talking to a volunteer, "We'll be right back." Lacing his hand with Olivia's he guided them through the busy office to the back of the campaign headquarters, "What's up?"

"Big Jerry's been arrested and he's offered up the name of the person behind the kidnapping." David murmured.

"What's the price?" Olivia asked crossing her arms.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." He held out the agreement along with Will's email to him. "Read through this."

Olivia quickly snatched the papers from David's hand, winding her way to an empty back office and shutting the door. As she sifted through the papers she shook her head in disbelief, "I had no idea this was happening." She admitted, passing the stack to Fitz. "What do you think, baby?"

Fitz took his time reading the agreement before nodding, "Tell the DA's office to have him sign it. We need to have the person arrested who started all of this. The rest will just sort itself out."

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, David nodded, "I'll call Will now."

SCANDAL

 _Santa Barbara, California_

Satisfied with the agreement laid out by the DA, Governor Big Jerry Grant signed his name with a flourish, announcing that Billy Chambers was the one who orchestrated Olivia Grant's kidnapping.

Detective David Gabriel nodded as he shuffled the agreement around, "Billy Chambers? The head of the Senator Langston's campaign? Really? Isn't he working on Grant's campaign now?" Jerry nodded, "And why would he want to torpedo his own campaign?"

Leaning forward, Big Jerry grinned, "To get Fitz to drop out so Langston can run in his place."

"Okay," Gabriel nodded, "and why would you want to hurt your own daughter-in-law?"

"She's not my daughter-in-law!" He snapped, "She's a little harlot who ruined my son's future."

"Interesting." The detective adjusted his tie, "Well, that's all behind you now." He stood up, "Let's get you processed and released." He waited until Big Jerry and his attorney stood. When they did, he opened the door, "Ah, Special Agent Howard, nice to see you again." Detective Gabriel turned, "Governor Grant, this is Special Agent Corey Howard of the FBI, he'd like to discuss some of your backdoor dealings with you." He waved the immunity agreement around, "But I'll make sure this is processed and you're released from Santa Barbara PD custody."

"Thank you, Detective Gabriel." Fitz shut the door and turned, "I never get tired of saying this, Governor Grant, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Have you heard and understood this rights?"

SCANDAL

Olivia paced the back office in a circle, nervously chewing her lip. The Santa Barbara police had just called with the paperwork for an arrest warrant for Billy. She knew that Andy was going to be in the office to arrest him and it was going to be a scene. A scene she didn't want to witness. She'd heard the tap of Jerry's confession and she knew why Billy planned it and why Jerry went along with it. Still, her stomach clenched unpleasantly at the thought of people who were a part of her family and people she worked with planning to make her disappear to hurt Fitz.

"Liv?" Abby and Quinn poked their heads in the room, "The police will be here soon. Andy called. They're on their way now."

Olivia nodded as they came fully into the room and shut the door, "I trusted him. I knew there was something off, but I trusted him. I trusted Billy and he did that to me. I can't believe he did that to me." She shivered, "He took me from my home. Why would they do that?"

Wrapping her in a group hug, Quinn rubbed her back, "I don't know, Liv, but the police will found out and he won't be able to do that anymore. We only have a few days left in the election. We'll get you and Fitz on the road for the last couple of stops and then we'll have a quiet watch party." She promised. "Just try to stay positive. Before you know it everything will be over and we'll all be up and moving to DC."

Olivia laughed against her friend's shoulder, "That's some very positive thinking there." She hugged Abby and Quinn tighter, "I'm really glad you came up to me first year and I'm really glad you and Red became friends." She murmured, "I don't know what I'd do without you crazy girls."

"Same here, sister." Abby agreed, "Also, I'm not crazy."

It was Quinn's turn to laugh, "Red, you're the craziest bitch of us all."

SCANDAL

 _"_ _And in a bizarre turn of events in the kidnapping of Olivia Grant, William 'Billy' Chambers of the Grant-Langston campaign has been arrested. According to sources in the Boston PD, Chambers was the mastermind behind the kidnapping of Mrs. Grant and his plan was funded by Elizabeth 'Lizzie' North, Andrew Nichols and Governor Fitzgerald 'Big Jerry' Grant. Chambers, North and Nichols have all been arrested for the abduction of Mrs. Grant. Governor Grant, however, was granted immunity for his part in her kidnapping, instead, he has been taken into custody by the FBI for backdoor arms deals with the Taliban."_

Cyrus flicked off the television in the Grant household living room, "What a day."

"More like what a week." Quinn raised her wine glass, "To getting all of the snakes out of our garden before we hit 1600 Penn."

Everyone clinked their glasses together and Olivia stopped them before they could drink, "With all of the chaos, Fitz and I have not had a chance to make our announcement yet." She held up her glass of water, "Cheers to the newest addition to the Grant family."

Her announcement was followed by squeals and shouts, the toast forgotten as she and Fitz were pummeled by their friends in congratulations.

"We haven't told Jer, yet." Fitz answered in response to the excitement, "We're waiting until after our doctor's appointment. We're going to take him with us with Liv's parents, they know. Once the ultrasound confirms there's a heartbeat, we're going to bring him in the room and tell him he's going to be a big brother."

"When?" Abby asked, bouncing in her chair.

"Tomorrow. You all are welcome to come wait if you want, but –"

Olivia's offer was cut off by Abby and Quinn simultaneously screaming "We'll be there!"

"Well, that settles it, group OB appointment it is." Olivia shook her head with a fond smile at their friends.

SCANDAL

 _The Next Afternoon_

"But why can't I go in the room with Mommy and Daddy?" Jerry whined, "What is the big surprise?"

"I don't know," Harrison whined back playfully, "that's why it's called a surprise."

Jerry narrowed his eyes on his Uncle Harrison, "You're lying." He accused, "You so know what the surprise is!"

Quinn let out a laugh and grabbed onto Jerry's little finger, "You'll find out soon enough, Jer Jer. Promise."

"Actually, you'll find out right now." Fitz stood in the doorway with tears in his eyes, "Come on Jerry, let's go see Momma. We've got the biggest surprise for you yet."

Jerry's blue eyes widened, "Are we getting a puppy?" As he and Fitz wound their way to the room Olivia was in followed by their friends.

"Not a puppy." Olivia smiled from the table, her shirt pushed up and the cool gel on her tummy, "Come look."

The doctor motioned to the monitor and Jerry squinted at it, "It's amazing." Quinn breathed.

"So totally amazing." Abby agreed.

"What are we looking at?" Stephen asked.

"If you turn your head this way and relax your eyes it kind of looks like an old potato." Harrison quipped, grunting when Quinn's hand connected with his stomach.

"It's our next grandbaby." Maya wrapped her arms around Eli's waist.

"It is." Eli agreed gruffly.

"And it will always be protected." Huck promised.

With a dramatic sigh and groan, Jerry protested, "I don't know what you all are looking at."

Laughing, Fitz picked up his son and took him to stand right in front of the monitor, "That is your baby brother or sister."

Jerry's blue eyes were wide as he touched the screen lightly, "Wow."

SCANDAL

 _Election Night_

Fitz paced around his bedroom nervously. The watch party was in full swing downstairs. Everyone was celebrating like he'd already won the election. He wasn't as confident as the rest of them. Olivia's kidnapping and Billy Chambers' involvement had thrown the entire campaign off-kilter. Their last two stops to Ohio and Indiana had been uncertain. The people were wavering. Not because Olivia was taken, but because no one had known Billy was a snake. Then there was the fact that his own flesh and blood had been evil enough to try to hurt someone. He understood why the people were concerned.

"Pacing won't change the election results." Olivia's voice sounded in the doorway of their bedroom. "You might as well come downstairs and worry with the rest of us."

"Except no one is worrying." He sighed and sat down on the edge of their bed, "Everyone is acting like we have it in the bag and what if we don't?"

Kneeling on the floor in front of him, Olivia took his hands in hers, "I'm going to have to trust my gut on this one and my gut is what?"

Fitz gave her a soft smile, "Never wrong."

"Right. And my gut tells me that despite all of the shit Billy and North and Nichols and Big Jerry put us through that the people know you're the right person for the job. You found me. You didn't stop the campaign. You found me and then kicked Reston's ass in the final debate. You've got this. So go downstairs, have a glass of scotch with Harrison, Stephen, and Cyrus and just celebrate. Huck has hooked up multiple TVs so we can watch what every network is saying, Dad brought a lot of good wine for the girls, not that I can have any, and when the night is over you'll be giving an acceptance speech and we'll have to start packing for our move to DC."

"I really love you." Fitz leaned forward, brushing his lips over hers, "And thank you. That was a killer pep talk."

"It's what I'm here for." She stood up and tugged him towards the door, "Now, get your fine ass downstairs, Mr. President."

SCANDAL

"Thank you," Fitz held his hands up, "thank you. It is with a deep awareness of the responsibility conferred by your trust, that I stand here ready to take the office of the Presidency. I do so with deep gratitude. I am very proud of our party tonight. This election has shown to all America a party united, with positive programs for solving the nation's problems; a party ready to build a new consensus with all those across the land who share a community of values embodied in these words: family, work, neighborhood, peace and freedom." He paused, "I look forward to uniting both sides of the table and to working as one being for the greater good here in America and to help bring peace to others throughout the world. I also want to take a moment to thank Governor Reston, it was one hell of a race and I hope to work with you in the future. Thank you and God bless America."

SCANDAL

 ** _The End_**

XOXO

MAF


End file.
